Zamknięci? Bez ucieczki? Beznadziejna pozycja na start
Total Drama: Hope Never Dies - Odcinek 1 Informacje: *''Wyzwanie w piątek o godzinie 17:30.'' Wprowadzenie: Po finale pierwszej edycji serii "Never Dies" studio wykonawcze wzięło się jeszcze bardziej do pracy. Musieli opracować koncept, który idealnie będzie pasował do kontynuacji mrocznej europejskiej podróży. W tym sezonie walka odbędzie się na słynnej wyspie Alcatraz w Stanach Zjednoczonych. Na pomoście stoi Lucy wraz z Asterin. '' '''Lucy': Poprzednio brali udział w podróży dookoła Europy. Dzisiaj nowi zawodnicy wraz z jednym byłym zawodnikiem, obudzą się w miejscu, w którym przeciętny człowiek nie chciałby się obudzić. Asterin: W więzieniu Alcatraz, najsłynniejszym więzieniu świata. Lucy: Odpowiednio dopracowanym pod nasze wymagania. *uśmiechnęła się kamery* Na ekranie wyświetla się słynny budynek zakładu penitencjarnego. Środek został specjalny podzielony na pięć bloków. Trzy to są siedziby mieszkalne drużyn w odpowiednich kolorach, jeden dla ekipy i ostatni największy, to centrum życia. Kamery wyskakuje przed budynek, gdzie widać ogromny plac oraz spacerniak. '' '''Lucy': By przetrwać w programie, będą musieli wykazać się sprytem, odwagą oraz zmysłem przetrwania. Asterin wyciągnęła swoje nożyczki. Asterin: Każdy kto przegra, zginie. *dodała chłodnym tonem* Obie wybuchnęły złowrogim śmiechem. Lucy wystawiła zgodę rządu na realizację takiego reality-show. Lucy: Pierwsza w historii zgoda, która pozwala na mordowanie ludzi na wizji. Asterin: Oglądajcie... Totalną Porażkę, nadzieję która nigdy nie umiera! (Teraz podstawowe adnotacje względem tego sezonu. Budzcie się wpierw w swoich celach, gdzie Wasza pamięć jest solidnie naruszona. Pamiętacie swoje imie, talenty etc. Niestety kompletnie nie pamiętacie swojej przeszłości, i jak trafiliście do tego miejsca. W swojej celi spotykacie karteczkę z informacją, by udać się do salonu i zapoznać z ogólnie panującymi zasadami. Jak już je poznacie, to możecie cieszyć się chwilami, kiedy nikt Was nie pilnuje. Podpisano: Ekipa Reality-Show) Budynek więzienny: Blok 1 - Dingo Omega Cela Becka: Ciemny, zimny pokój, a po jego środku pojedyncze, metalowe łóżko z wątpliwej jakości materacem. Na jego środku leżał pewien chłopak. Leżał na boku nie przykryty kołdrą, kocem, czy chociażby prześcieradłem. Nie wiadomo czy to za spawem zimna, unoszącego się w powietrzu drażniącego zapachu tynku, czy też wyczerpania środka nasennego chłopak się przebudził. Beck: 'Moja głowa... *złapał się za głowę* Co się dzieje? ''Widocznie nadal zaspany wstał i zaczął wolnym krokiem obchodzić swoje lokum naokoło. Szedł z głową opuszczoną nisko do dołu, toteż zwyczajnie nie zauważył kiedy na jego drodze znalazła się betonowa ściana. Na szczęście szedł wolno, więc uderzenie nie skończyło się większym bólem. '' '''Beck: '''Au... *potrząsnął głową, rozejrzał się* Więzienie? *szybko kojarzył fakty* ''Głowa bolała go niemiłosiernie. Nie wiedział gdzie jest... Nie do końca nawet pamiętał kim jest... Tak strasznie go bolało... '' ''Kontynuował swój powłóczysty spacer po celi. Głowę nadal miał mimo wszystko raczej opuszczoną. Wydawała mu się podejrzanie ciężka. Kolejnym nieprzyjemnym objawem była amnezja i kłopoty z przywoływaniem myśli. Tyle dobrego, że umiał sobie objawy wyliczyć, była jeszcze jakaś nadzieja. Obszedł już trzy z czterech ścian, przy okazji dwa razy uderzył się boleśnie o ramę metalowego łóżka. Co zaskakujące nie przeklnął przy tym ani razu. Dzielnie znosił ból w lewym kolanie, nawet za bardzo nie utykał. W końcu już dostatecznie bolała go głowa, niepotrzebnie byłoby dodawać mu cierpień. Przy czwartej ścianie znalazł coś co sprawiło, że nie była ścianą tak pustą jak pozostałe. Na ścianie wisiało lustro, w kącie kawałek dalej wypatrzył śmiesznych rozmiarów szafkę nocną... Obiecał sobie ją przestawić pod łóżko, ale to potem. Wracając do zwierciadła.. '' '''Beck: '''Eeehm... *pomasował się po twarzy jak gdyby po raz pierwszy widział w lustrze taką osobę* Hm? ''W zachowaniu chłopaka było coś dziwnego. Obmacywał swoją twarz z wyrazem zdziwienia. Szczególną uwagę poświęcił długim, blond włosom. Przejechał po nich palcami, poczochrał je trochę, zacisnął opuszki na kołtunie. Lekko przetłuszczone, w nieładzie, w dodatku sięgały szyi i nieprzyjemnie kuły. '' ''Miał przystąpić do dalszych oględzin jednak najpierw do głowy wpadła mu pewna myśl... Pomyślał i dopiero wtedy wrócił do lustrowania ubrania: T-shirt, spodnie z wieloma kieszonkami, buty, dobre skarpety... Uśmiechnął się. W głowie coś mu się formowało... 'Beck: '''Hm... ''Wiedziony podświadomym instynktem przystąpił do akcji. Pierwsze miał za sobą, sprawdził swój ubiór. Rozejrzał sie wokoło. Tą część też miał już nijako odhaczoną, w końcu już obszedł celę. Postanowił jednak to powtórzyć. Przejechał dłonią po zakurzonych ścianach, po lustrze, po ramie łóżka, po masywnych drzwiach z zasuniętym wizjerem. Pobudziwszy umysł do myślenia i organizacji częściowo dawał radę przegonić ból głowy. Mruczał coś pod nosem. Nie wiedział ciągle co robi i po co to robi jednak dawał się kierować odczuciom. Ciągle niewiele było jasne i ciągle czuł się skołowany jednak powoli, bardzo powoli z tego wychodził... '' '''Beck: '''Kim ja jestem? *zapytał sam siebie opadając na kolana* ''Coś w jego mózgu się budziło i to coś kazało mu zrobić obchód po pokoju. Na tym jednak chyba działalność Czegoś się kończyła. Ostatnie o czym pomyślał to zajrzenie pod łóżko. Znalazł tam dziennik. Pusty. Na okładce było tylko napisane "Beck Jaeger". 'Beck: '''Beck... *zamlaskał* Beck Jaeger... Widocznie tak mam na imię... ''Środek usypiający zrobił mu niezły bałagan w głowie. Chłopak wstał z podłogi i odłożył dziennik na łóżko. Poklepał się po zamkniętej na zamek kieszeni i wolnym krokiem skierował się do drzwi. Z ulgą odkrył, że nie były zamknięte. Wyszedł. Nie pomyślał o tym, by ukryć dziennik, tak jakby zrobił to normalnie... Poszedł bez celu i planu przed siebie, nadal zamroczony i z bólem głowy. '' Cela Gabrielli: ''Gabriella obudziła się na podłodze. Obok stało stare, drewniane łóżko, a wokół panowała ciemność. W celi znajdował się również pęknięty zlew, a nad nim małe, zakurzone lusterko do którego kobieta natychmiast podbiegła, a zaraz potem wybuchnęła histerycznym płaczem, wzięła leżący na zlewie grzebień i zaczęła nerwowo czesać swoje włosy. '''Gabriella: Jezu Chryste, jak ja wyglądam. Moje włosy... Co jak ktoś zobaczy mnie w takim stanie? Jak mogłam do tego dopuścić? Jak mogłam?! Gabriella: Nie chcę, żeby ktoś mnie taką zobaczył. Nigdy sobie nie wybaczę, że doprowadziłam się do takiego stanu. Jako kobieta, a tym bardziej woman of color powinnam świecić przykładem. Muszę szybko doprowadzić swoje włosy do ła... Aaaa! Ty rasistowska dzi*ko! Wywłoko jedna, złaź w tej chwili! '' '''Gabriella: No dobra, muszę się stąd wydostać. Tylko najpierw coś zjem, bo zgłodniałam. Gabriella zaczęła wołać kelnera. Gabriella: Nikt nie słyszy? Ja nie będę nigdzie szła. Nogi mnie bolą. Kobieta poczuła, że coś jej się przykleiło na stopę, okazała się być to mała karteczka Gabriella: No ok, ale gdzie jest długopis? Nie mogła nigdzie znaleźć tego przyrządu, więc za długpopis posłużył jej tusz do rzęs, który trzymała w swojej małej torebeczce. Na kartce papieru napisała "homar + białe wino dla Gabrielli, na deser wegańskie ciasto czekoladowe". Gabriella: Gdzie tu jest skrzynka? Nie no, jak ktoś mi podrzucił tą karteczkę to pewnie zaraz przyjdzie zebrać zamówienie. W ogóle strasznie tu śmierdzi... takim kurzem i zdechlizną. Sprzątaczka! Halo! Słyszy mnie ktoś?! Zaczęła krzyczeć, jednak nie usłyszała odzewu. Przewróciła oczami i ze złości kopnęła mocno o ścianę. Gabriella: Ała!!! Chwileczkę... Mam plan. Gabriella tym razem uderzyła pięścią w ścianę, całkowicie celowo. Czynność tą powtarzała aż do momentu, kiedy zaczęła lecieć jej krew. Przyłożyła ręce do twarzy i zaczęła rozmazywać krew po całym ciele. Gabriella: Aaaaaaaaaaa!!! Pomocy! Ja krwawię! Umieram! Aaaaaaaaaaaaa! Pomocy!!! Ktokolwiek?! Umieraaaaaam! U....mie......ram... Kobieta położyła się na podłogę, by udawać martwą. ''Gabriella: Teraz to już ktoś będzie musiał tu przyjść. Jestem genialna! Od razu nawrzucam tej osobie i kiedy tylko się stąd wydostanę, idę prosto do prawnika!'' Po jakimś czasie jej się znudziło, więc wstała. Ze złości zaczęła zgniatać karteczkę i wtedy zauważyła, że coś jest napisane na drugiej stronie. Odwróciła ją, a tam przeczytała, że ma zjawić się w salonie. Nie spodobało jej się to. Gabriella: Co to za seksista pisał? Myśli, że może mówić kobietom co mają robić? Ja jestem niezależna i zrobię co będę chciała. Nigdzie nie idę. Słyszycie mnie?! Nigdzie nie idę!!! To WY macie przyjść do mnie!!! Halo, tchórze! Po chwili przyglądania się swoim paznokciom znów przemówiła. Gabriella: Dobra, idę, ale nie dlatego, że ktoś tak napisał, tylko sama tak postanowiłam! Wyszła. Zaistniała sytuacja i stres z nią związany sprawiły, że zapomniała zmazać z siebie krew. Wróciła do swojej celi i wzięła dziennik spod łóżka.'' Popłakała się. '' Gabriella: Ja... nie chcę tego czytać. Co jeśli zrobiłam coś złego? Zobaczyła na podłodze jakiegoś martwego szczura i zaczęła płakać jeszcze bardziej. Gabriella: '''To miejsce mnie przytłacza. Każdy zasługuje na życie! Każdy! Boję się śmierci. Jestem za ładna, za młoda, za ambitna, by umrzeć. Nikt nie zasłużył na taki los. Na taką śmierć. Zabiłabym te suki. Każdą z nich. Nienawidzę ich. Panie Boże, czuwaj nade mną. To twoja siła trzyma mnie przy życiu. Jesteś jedyną osobą, której mogę ufać. Kocham cię i nigdy nie przestanę. Wydostań mnie stąd. Proszę. Pozwól mi zobaczyć światło. Światło nagle się zapaliło i w celi zrobiło się jasno. 'Gabriella: '''Omg! Dzięki Ci Jezu! Twoja siła przenajświętsza! Nigdy w ciebie nie zwątpiłam. Nagle zgasło. '''Gabriella: '''Ughh! Pierdol się. Jak zawsze o wszystko muszę walczyć sama. NIGDY nic dla mnie nie zrobiłeś. Dlaczego? Ufałam ci. Oczywiście to jakiś bullshit. Bóg nie istnieje. Nie potrzebuję go. ''Wzięła maszynkę do golenia i obcięła sobie włosy. thumb|left '''Gabriella: Jestem niezależną woman of color i nie potrzebuję żadnego mężczyzny. Od teraz zadbam sama o siebie. Mam nadzieję, że większość kobiet podąży moją drogą. Świat bez facetów byłby lepszy... Schowała dziennik, uśmiechnęła się i wybiegła. '' Cela Igora: ''Cela chłopaka nie jest może wiezienną celą, ale jego standardów na pewno nie zaspokaja. Chłopak miał tu tylko łóżko z niczym z przeceny lidla na rzeczy, które nikt nie kupuje, jakąś białą szafę z ubraniami i bielizną, a także ogromne lustro. Ściany w pokoju miały szary kolor, nudny niczym lektury w podstawówce. Na swoim łóżku spał sobie słodziutko i piękniutko nasz przystojniak, ubrany w same bokserki. Po chwili lęzenia na lewym boku obrócił chciał się obrócić na prawy, ale łóżko było tak małe, że po prostu spadł. Upadek był na tyle mocny, że obudził chłopaka, który po cichym krzyku zaczął się śmiać. Igor: Boże, co za debilne łóżko! To już lepsze ma mój pies w budzie... Chwilę, czy ja mam psa? Chłopak złapał się za głowę i wyglądał jakby na czyms się skupiał. Igor: Okej, mam na imię Igor, Nie znosze warzyw i owoców, lubię blondynki i... i... O boże, czemu nic nie pamiętam?! Chłopak zaczął się rozglądać po pokoju. Igor: I czemu w tym pokoju nie ma telewizora! Zgłaszam reklamację! ...Mimo, że nie pamiętam co to, ale wciąż. Zgłaszam ją! Chłopak odwrócił się w stronę lustra i zaczął się sobie przyglądać. Większość osób uznała by go po prostu za przystojnego, ale on zawsze, nawet teraz kiedy absolutnie nic nie pamięta, myślał i widział się jak jakiegoś greckiego Boga. Igor: OH... MY...GOD! I'm so sexy! Zaczął robić pozy jak model na sesji fotograficznej. Po chwili jednak przestał i jeszcze raz dokładnie się sobie przyjrzał. Igor: Okej wyglądam wspaniale, hot i tak dalej, ale w samych gatkach to ja nie wyjdę. Chłopak podszedł do szafy i po chwili grzebania znalazł trochę wygodnych, ale ładnych ciuchów. Założył on jasno niebieskie jeansy, a także czarno koszulkę z białym napisem "I'm and sexy and I know it!", po czym podszedł do lustra i przyjrzał się jak wygląda w tych ubraniach. Igor: Nie mam pojęcia w jaki sposób ten pokój wytrzymuje taki poziom wspaniałości. Po jeszcze krótkiej chwili pozowania, chłopak zauważył, że do lustra jest przyczepiona jakaś kartka, a na niej napis "Masz iść do salonu". Igor: Dobra, później tam zajrzę... Wtedy dostrzegł kartkę pod, która mówiła "Teraz". Chłopak cicho stęknął i postanowił, że tam pójdzie. Oprócz pozowania nie ma i tak nic lepszego do roboty. ... Po poznaniu zasad i nie poznaniu żadnej ładnej blondynki, Igor wrócił do pokoju i zajrzał pod łoźko gdzie leżał jakiś notatnik. Po tym chłopak wyszedł by rozejrzeć się po okolicy i kogoś poznać. Cela Jamesa: Poranek dla Jamesa zaczynał się tak samo jak każdy poprzedni. A przynajmniej tak mu się wydawało. Jeszcze śpiący znajdował się on w pomieszczeniu w którym nie było najlepszych warunków. Było tam łóżko, na którym jeszcze drzemał. Nie było kołdry, ani nic z wyjątkiem poduszki. Oprócz tego znajdowała się tam umywalka na której było mydło w płynie, a właściwie jego resztki, a nad nią lusterko. Było tam też zakratowane okno, przez którego niewiele można było jednak dostrzec, niskiej jakości gibiący się stolik, oraz jakieś stare krzesełko. James w końcu budzi się. Siada na łóżku i przez chwilę zastanawia się nad... wszystkim. James: ' Chwila... ''Powiedział przecierając przy tym oczy. 'James: ' ...czy ja jestem niedospany? James miał kompletną pustkę w głowie. No prawie pustkę. Jedyne co sobie przypominał to to jak się gotuje, oraz swoje imię, James. Po za tym nie wiedział nic. Nie wiedział gdzie jest. W jakim miejscu jest, ani jak się tak znalazł. Nie wiedział, czy jest w swoim pokoju, czy nie. Chłopak podszedł do umywalki i obmył twarz. Zerknął następnie do lustra, następnie obejrzał swoje dłonie po czym jego wzrok ponownie powędrował na lustro. 'James: ' No witaj, James. Co nie? To byłem chyba ja. Chłopak po chwili namysłu odwrócił się i zauważył okno. Były w nim kraty, ale postanowił wyjrzeć na zewnątrz. 'James: ' Co tu się dzieję, Może zobaczę i przypomnę sobie jakąś twarz z podwórka. Niestety jedyne co James zobaczył to kawałek placu, mur, oraz drut kolczasty na nim. 'James: ' Chwila, czy ja jestem więźniem? Chłopak wracał następnie do lustra, chcąc ponownie się przyjrzeć sobie i może coś przypomnieć. 'James: ' Za co mnie skazali? Czy ja komuś coś ukradłem? Pobiłem kogoś? Albo... czy ja jestem mordercą? Zaczął przyglądać się swojemu ubraniu. Zarówno w lustrze, jak i na fizycznym sobie. 'James: ' Nie no. Ubranie mam w porządku. Przynajmniej tak mi się wydaje. Zaczął chodzić po swojej celi w tą i z powrotem próbując sobie przypomnieć za co został skazany, jeśli został. Cóż... tak sądził. Następnie postanowił się rozejrzeć. Zaczął szukać jakichś wskazówek. Podnosząc poduszkę ze swojego łóżka zauważył na niej informacje o tym, że ma udać się do salonu. 'James: ' Salon? Gdzie ja ci to teraz znajdę. Chłopak usiadł na swoim łóżku, lecz zdał sobie sprawę, że raczej nie ma nic innego do roboty. 'James: ' Albo... będzie tam może ktoś kto wytłumaczy mi tą całą sytuacje. James wstał z łóżka po czym udał się do wyjścia z celi. ... Po zapoznaniu się z zasadami więzienia, James wrócił po swój dzienniczek do celi. 'James: ' Bądź tu, bądź tu, bądź tu. Chłopak włożył rękę pod łóżko i próbował wyczuć tą rzecz. Dotknął przedmiotu przypominający z dotyku jakiś notes/zeszyt. Był to właśnie dziennik, którego szukał. 'James: ' Jest! Cela Nikodema: ''Nikodem obudził sie w celi nie najwyższych lotów było tu brudno i brzydko Nikodem spał w ubraniu (które nosił tylko w domu) czyli w jego niebieskiej bluzie i jakiś jeansach '' '''Nikodem: Dobra gdzie ja jestem? Chociaż w sumie gdzie ja wcześniej byłem? Dobra jestem Nikodem i mam talent do szycia ale co ja robiłem? I CZY TO JEST WIEZIENIE? Chociaż co to było więzienie? Nikodem zauważył podczepiona klejem kartkę z napisem "''Prosimy o przyjście do salonu NATYCHMIAST i zapoznanie sie z zasadami" ''Jak kartka powiedziała tak Nikodem zrobił więc Nikodem poszedł do salonu ... Nikodem wrócił tu i zajrzał pod łózko znalazł tam dzienniczek był on pusty Chłopak był zawiedziony ale cóż postanowił posiedzieć na łóżku mimo iż jego cela nie była zbyt przyjemna po czym wyszedł pozwiedzać więzienie ... Nikodem przyszedł tutaj ze ścierką namoczoną wodą i obtarł ściany coś tam pomogło jednak nie było to za dużo lecz chłopak czuł się już o wiele lepiej. ... Beck zamierzał wrócić do swojego pokoju, a właściwie celi. Po drodze odpuścił sobie nawet dodatkowe zwiedzanie ponieważ poczuł się zwyczajnie zmęczony. Emocje i ciągłe myślenie - to działało na głowę. I o ile dobrze zapamiętał drogę do cel, to konkretne pomieszczenie pomylił i wparował do celi... Beck: 'Ojej, przepraszam najmocniej *wycofał się o krok, ale nie wyszedł* ''Na łóżku siedział blondyn, który patrzył na stojącego w drzwiach blondyna z zaskoczeniem wymalowanym na twarzy. '' ''*przemyślenia Nikodema* Czyli nagle do mojej niedawno wymytej celi jakiś niemodny człowiek chociaż skąd ja pamiętam jakie rzeczy są modne no cóż po prostu wydaje mi sie dziwny ale lepiej mieć przyjaciół niż wrogów co nie? *Koniec* '''Nikodem: Cześć? Nic sie nie stało siadaj *pokazał palcem wolne miejsce na jego łózko* i tak za bardzo nie mam co robić a rozmowa z tobą może być ciekawa *Nikodem wiedział że sie narzucał ale wiedział też że ta taktyka możne zadziałać* Beck: 'Hm... W sumie... Czemu nie. ''Beck, zgodnie z propozycją Nikodema (którego imienia jeszcze nie znał), usiadł na wytyczonym dla niego kawałku łóżka. Szła za tym jeszcze jedna myśl. Skoro cela Niko znajdowała się tak blisko celi Beck'a to mógł to być jakiś znak. W końcu idąc tu zapamiętał drogę. Cele były w trzech blokach... '''Beck: '''Jak się nazywasz? *rzucił spoglądając na chłopaka, który dziwnie mierzył wzrokiem jego ubranie* I coś nie tak z moim strojem? *zapytał ostrożnie* '''Nikodem: Jestem Nikodem. A nie nic tak po prostu *skłamał* a ty jak sie nazywasz? Beck: Jestem Beck *po raz enty tego dnia przedstawił się. Z czasem nabierał w tym coraz większej wprawy i pewności* Zajmujemy ten sam blok cel *zauważył. Nie w jego stylu było owijać w bawełnę* Nikodem: Milo mi Beck. Ten sam blok? Hmmm ciekawe to coś musi znaczyć *Nikodem pomyślał ze jeśli to ma jakieś znaczenie to dobrze bo to chyba oznacza ze coś ich będzie łączyło a to oznacza ze przynajmniej kogoś będzie znał* Beck: Istotnie ciekawe... Chłopak nie był szczególnie rozmowny... No dobra. Od przebudzenia trochę pootwierał usta do nowych ludzi, ale nie było to dla niego w pełni naturalne. Cóż, mimo wszystko poznawał tak spoko ludzi, z którymi rozmowa mu już z kolei pasowała, więc chyba się opłacało wychodzić ze strefy komfortu. Beck: Ehm... Też nic nie pamiętasz? *zadał rutynowe pytanie* Hobby, pasja, nic? Nikodem: Coś niby pamiętam. Pasjonowałem sie szyciem i to ze lubiłem mode ale to wszystko co pamiętam wiec mało *Powiedział to chyba zbyt szybko ale musiał sie z kimś wygadać* Beck: Mhm... Rozumiem *skinął głową* Mam identycznie westchnął Blondyn rozejrzał się po pokoju, przeleciał wzrokiem po wszystkim, aby w końcu zatrzymać się na chłopaku Beck: No nie znam się na modzie, ale wdzianko spoko *zrobił ok palcami* Nikodem: Dzięki wsm to nie wiem czemu jestem tak ubrany ponieważ ten strój jakoś taki mało modny mi sie wydaje ale cóż *Nikodem trochę nie mógł znaleźć jakiegoś dobrego tematu z Beckiem lecz nadal próbował* Poznałeś już kogoś? Beck: Taa, całkiem spoko osoby *mruknął wstając. Zaczął chodzić po pokoju i rozglądać się badawczo. Natrafił na karteczkę, przeczytał ją i spojrzał na Nikodema. Zmienił wcześniej zaczęty temat* Karteczka z instrukcją do przeczytania instrukcji. Poszedłem tam bez znalezienia jej prychnął Nikodem: Ja bym tu chyba siedział gdyby nie to no nie wiem znalazłem to dosyć szybko jak myślisz dlaczego jesteśmy w wiezieniu? *Nikodem nadal nie pamiętał dokładnie co to wiezienie ale jakoś sobie skojarzył z rzeczami zakazanymi* Beck: Nie mam pojęcia *wzruszył ramionami. Po chwili jednak pomyślał, że chłopak mógł nie dojść do tej samej konkluzji co on* Jesteśmy w reality show, chyba się zapisaliśmy, na to by wychodziło... Więc może wiedzieliśmy o więzieniu Nikodem: Reality show? *Chłopak ewidentnie zdziwił sie tym słowem* Czy tylko ja nie pamiętam takich słów? *No coż Nikodem zaczął udawać ze coś rozumie* Nie wiem czy ja z kiedyś bym sie zapisał żeby być w wiezieniu chociaż kto wie Beck: Eh... Ja szczerze chyba też nie *mruknął ciągle się rozglądając* Ale masz rację. Trudno powiedzieć *westchnął* Czekam na instrukcje *powtórzył to co już chyba mówił w rozmowach z innymi* Ma to być niby walka o przetrwanie *powiedział swobodnie* Nikodem: Walka o przetrwanie to brzmi strasznie ale chyba musimy sie z tym pogodzić jestem tez ciekaw kiedy nam dadzą coś więcej niż zasady ale cóż to chyba możne trochę potrwać *Nikodem jakoś za bardzo nie był skupiony na rozmowie bardziej denerwowało go to że jego ściana jest nadal brzydka jak nie wie co on musi gdzieś znaleźć farbę* Beck pokiwał głową. Zauważył, że jego kolega przejawiał nieszczególnie dużą chęć do rozmowy. Chłopak nie lubił gadania o niczym, więc pożegnał się i odszedł rzucając na odchodne... Beck: Miło było poznać... Wyszedł Beck: Eh... W sumie... *spojrzał na zamknięte za sobą drzwi do celi* Pobyt w celi i jakiś odpoczynek mam za sobą *myślał głośno* Eh... Nie ma co. Trzeba poznać środowisko *skierował się z powrotem w głąb więzienia* Nikodem troche skopal sprawe ale cóż usłyszał wołanie na zadanie wiec skierował sie tam Cela Maxa: Max wstał, ledwo żywy i totalnie nie kontaktująć z światem, podszedł do drzwi i je otworzył. Teraz zorientował się, że coś jest nie tak, więc wrócił do celi i usiadł na ziemii. Zaczął rozmyślać gdzie jest i co on właściwie ma robić.* Gabriella weszła do celi Maxa, bo coś jej się pomyliło. Gabriella: Czuję się trochę dizzy... Zajrzała pod łóżko. Gabriella: 'Oo, jest. Mój dziennik! ''Wzięła dziennik do rąk. 'Gabriella: '''Yyy, ja nie mam na imię Max. Po co oni zużywają tyle papieru? To nieekologiczne. Nie zgadzam się z czymś takim. Trzeba zrobić z tym porządek. ''Pomyślała nad wyrzuceniem dziennika do kosza, jednak się na to nie zdecydowała. '''Gabriella: Jestem uczciwą osobą i gram fairplay, i to jest tego przykład. Mogłam zrobić z tym dziennikiem co tylko chciałam, ale zostawiłam go na miejscu! Uważam, że każdemu człowiekowi należy się trochę prywatności. Przejrzała cały pokój w poszukiwaniu jakichś broni czy czegoś i kiedy nic nie znalazła wyszła. Blok 2 - Sigma Chi Gohan Cela Liberty: Rozejrzała się. Rozejrzała się. Wzruszyła ramionami. Ogarnęła instrukcję z kartki. Poszła. ---- Wróciła. Usiadła sobie gdzieś. I tak tylko siedziała. ---- Nudziło się jej. Wstała. Poszła pooddychać gdzieś indziej. Cela Izumi: ... W swojej celi podnosić wzrok zaczęła dziewczyna. Niemrawo najpierw spoglądnęła na ścianę, przed którą głowa była obrócona. Gdy powieki otworzyły się bardziej i dochodziła coraz to bardziej do siebie, zauważyła, że ściana jest brudna i mnóstwo na niej kurzu. Izumi: Co się dzieje..? Spytała jakby samą siebie. Powoli zaczęło do niej docierać, że jest w innym miejscu niż zapewne chciałaby być. Na jej głowę w tym momencie spadł z sufitu jakiś pajączek. Malutki, jednak wystarczający, by gdy dojdzie do niej, że ma na sobie nieproszonego gościa, wywołać ten efekt: Izumi: Pająk?! AAAA! Pisk wydała się z siebie, rozlegający się po jej pokoju. Przekręciła się na bok chcąc go zrzucić, w efekcie spadła z łóżka i poobijała się nieco. Upadek spowodował, że otrząsnęła się już bardziej z odbywanego jeszcze przed chwilą snu. Doszło do niej, że boli ją głowa. I bynajmniej nie z powodu upadku z łóżka. Podciągnęła się i powstała z podłogi zimnej jak lód. Rozejrzała się po pokoju w celu poszukiwania odpowiedzi na kilka pytań, która zadała sobie w myślach. Najważniejszym było: „Gdzie ja do licha jestem?”. Zajrzała za siebie, zauważając krzesło oraz biurko, na którym leżała jakaś kartka. Ta niechętnie, myśląc o wielu złych rzeczach, które może przeczytać tam, podeszła i sprawdziła kartkę ze wszystkich stron i pod każdym kątem. Gdy nie było nic poza wiadomością: „Udajcie się do salonu, gdzie czeka na was regulamin tu panujący. Podpisano: Ekipa Reality-Show”. Izumi westchnęła głęboko i miała jedynie więcej pytań. Postanowiła uspokoić się. Sprawdziła samą siebie od palców nóg aż do czubka głowy czy wszystko jest na swoim miejscu. Klepnęła się w policzki, by nabrać pewności siebie i robiąc parę kroków naprzód pociągnęła za klamkę drzwi swojego pokoju i wyszła z niego. Skierowała się w kierunku salonu, gdzie była wzmianka o nim na kartce. ''----'' Wróciła do swojego pokoju i zaczeła szukać pod łóżkiem wspomnianego w regulaminie dziennika. Schowała go następnie w skrytce w podłodze, którą odkryła i położyła się na swoim łóżku. Wstała i wyszła. Cela Nutty: Nutty obudziła się z bólem głowy. Leniwie otworzyła oczy i syknęła z bólu. Pomasowała najbardziej bolące miejsce i rozejrzała się. Nie poznawała go kompletnie. W jej głowie była kompletna pustka. Wiedziała jedynie o swoim imieniu i tym, co lubiła do tej pory. Nic więcej. Żadnych adresów, numerów telefonów, imion rodziny, przyjaciół, kogokolwiek. Nutty: 'Um... Halo? ''Zagadnęła nieśmiało. Jednak odpowiedziała jej tylko cisza. Dziewczyna westchnęła bezradna. Dopiero po chwili uświadomiła sobie, że widzi karteczkę ze wskazówką. 'Nutty: '''Salon? A więc to nie więzienie? ''Mruknęła sama do siebie. Nie była pewna czy faktycznie mądrym pomysłem byłoby wychodzić z celi na nieznane tereny. Właściwie to może był podstęp? Nie miała jednak zbyt wiele do stracenia, no poza własnym życiem oczywiście. Wzięła głęboki oddech i wyszła z celi na poszukiwanie salonu. Cela Tamary: Dziewczyna obudziła się ze snu. Swój sen zakończyła upadkiem z dużej wysokości czego konsekwecją na jawie było uderzenie głową o ścianę, a następnie upadek z łóżka. '' '''Tamara: '''Ooop...! ''Tamara podniosła się z podłogi i zaczęła masować swoją obolałą głowę. '''Tamara: Kto postawił tutaj to łóżko??? Blondynka rozejrzała się dookoła robiąc dziwną minę. Czuła się dość dziwnie, uświadomiła sobie, że nic nie pamięta, nawet jak się tutaj znalazła. Tamara: Uhm... *nerwowo drapie się po głowie* Nagle dostała skurcz mózgu. '' '''Tamara: '''AaaAaAaaaaaaAAAAAA! '''Tamara '(PK): '''Pewnie wypiłam ciuuuut za dużo procentów na domówce Brada i znowu wylądowałam w mieszkaniu obcego faceta...Halo, gdzie tu jest wyjście?? '''Tamara: Głowa mnie boli! Gdzie tu jest toaleta? Muszę się odświeżyć! Poddenerwowana Tamara kątem oka na stoliku zobaczyła małą karteczkę. Zaciekawiona przeczytała ją. '' '''Tamara:' Oł em dżi, czy tu gdzieś jest ukryta kamera kamera i właśnie mnie nagrywa? Nastała cisza...Po chwili dziewczyna wybuchła śmiechem. Tamara: Hahaha, ty to jednak masz pomysły, Tamra! Ukryta kamera...niezłe, niezłe. Nieco rozbawiona dziewczyna wychodzi z pokoju i idzie poszukać umówionego na kartce miejsca. Cela Hanae: W celi niezbyt wyróżniającej się spośród pozostałych, właśnie swoją świadomość odzyskiwał białowłosy chłopak o imieniu Hanae. Podczas pierwszych paru sekund po otworzeniu oczu i przekręcenia się do pozycji siedzącej niezbyt kontaktował z otoczeniem, toteż znajdowanie się w więzieniu zbyt go nie przeraziło. Dopiero po jakimś czasie uświadomił sobie, że zdecydowanie nie znajduje się w swoim pokoju, jednocześnie obrazu jakiekolwiek "swojego pokoju" przywołać do siebie nie mogąc. Hanae: Hę? *mruknął, rozglądając się po pomieszczeniu* Szafka, łóżko, biurko, krzesło - ten pokój zdecydowanie do najbardziej luksusowych nie należał, toteż wiadomość o istnieniu salonu Hanae nawet ucieszył. Nim jednak postanowił się do niego udać, podjął decyzję o powierzchownym przeszukaniu pokoju. Znalazł w nim jednak niezbyt interesujące (przynajmniej póki co) rzeczy, takie jak kilka zestawów ubrań i pusty notatnik. Po paru minutach ruszył w stronę salonu. Blok 3 - Cloud Kappa Cela Arishy: W zimnym i ponurym pomieszczeniu, które niezbyt wyróżniało się od pozostałych spała sobie pewna brunetka, która śniła o chmurach. Jej oddech jednak był niespokojny i już po chwili wybudziła się ze snu. Dziewczyna przez chwilę leżała w bezruchu wpatrując się w sufit. Nie poznawała go, nie wiedziała, czy jest u siebie i dlaczego materac, na którym leży jest taki twardy. W szoku odkryła, że nie pamięta praktycznie nic ze swojego życia. Jej imię, umiejętności pozostały, ale co z resztą? Arisha wzięła głęboki oddech i podniosła się do pozycji siedzącej. Nie wiedziała jak wygląda jej dom, co było oczywiście spowodowane lukami w pamięci, ale teraz była już pewna, że znajduje się w celi, a nie w swoim pokoju. Nie mogła do końca dopasować ze sobą faktów, gdyż chwilowo czuła się, jakby więcej wiedziała o gwiazdozbiorach niż o samej sobie. Brunetce jednak udało się opanować emocje i nie panikując rozejrzała się po pomieszczeniu. Poza łóżkiem, na którym siedziała, w pomieszczeniu znajdowała się też ciemna szafa, stolik nocny z lampką, minimalistyczne biureczko, krzesło oraz okno. W zasadzie było to raczej okienko, zabezpieczone kratami. W pokoju nie zauważyła szczurów, co uznała za pozytyw i zachęcenie do podejścia do szafy. '' '''Arisha:' Co my tu mamy...*mruknęła zaglądając do środka* Brunetka postanowiła nieco się "ogarnąć" i poczuć się bardziej świeżo. Ubrania, które wcześniej miała na sobie - w tym spódniczkę - schowała głęboko w szafie. Zamiast tego ubrała czarne szorty i fioletową koszulkę, bardzo podobną do tej, którą miała wcześniej, a na dopełnienie kreacji wygodne, ciemn buty sportowe. Po wewnętrznej stronie drzwi (szafy) zobaczyła stare i brudne lustro, ale nie było popękane, więc mogła spokojnie ocenić swój wygląd. Nie miała co prawda nic, by coś zrobić ze swoimi włosami, ale były czyste i chwilowo nie były najważniejszą rzeczą w życiu Ari. '' ''Po dokładniejszym obejrzeniu pokoju znalazła informacje nakazujące jej skierowanie się do salonu. Dziewczyna ostrożnie wychyliła się przez masywne, metalowe drzwi zanim wyszła. Nie trzeba jej było dwa razy powtarzać, co ma zrobić. Lepiej było wyjść niż siedzieć na tyłku i zamartwiać się nad swoim pochodzeniem. Salon był teraz jej jedynym źródłem informacji, a Arisha nie zamierzała zmarnować takiej szansy kuląc się ze strachu we własnej celi. Brunetka wzięła głęboki oddech i ruszyła w głąb korytarza. ... Dziewczyna wparowała do pokoju z garścią nowych informacji zdobytych w salonie. Nie zamierzała podważać faktu, o tym, że więzienie jest dobrze strzeżone, to że nie widziała strażników jeszcze o niczym nie świadczyło. Tak, czy owak nie planowała ucieczki. Czekały ją zadania i, miała nadzieję, kolejne informacje. Arisha sprawnym krokiem podeszła do łózka, by znaleźć dziennik ze swoim imieniem i nazwiskiem. Na razie nie było sensu nosić go ze sobą, ani nadmiernie chować, więc wyjęła z szafy swoją spódniczkę i owinęła w nią dziennik. Następnie położyła ją na najwyżej półce szafy, ale tak, by jednocześnie miała do niej dobry dostęp, ale nie rzucała się w oczy przy otworzeniu szafy. Po tej operacji Arishy nie pozostało nic więcej, jak pozwiedzać swój nowy "dom". Zdeterminowana, by nie dać się zastraszyć nowej sytuacji opuściła pokój. Cela Deidre: Deidre siedziała przebudzona na pryczy. Rozglądała się po pomieszczeniu próbując nadać sens swojej zaistniałej sytuacji. Bezskutecznie. Deidre: To jest twoja nowa codzienność, Deidre. Przyzwyczaj się. Po przeczytaniu kartki wstała i ostrożnie wyszła z celi. Cela Bena: ... Nadszedł ten moment, obudził się. Natomiast nie w swoim pokoju, a w jakiejś celi. W której z pewnością nie czuł się komfortowo, widać, że jego ciało przyzwyczaiło się już do wygodniejszych łóżek, czy większego luzu w pomieszczeniu. Teraz czuł się faktycznie gruby, i że swoją wielkością zajmuje dużą część pomieszczenia. Nie to było jednak najgorsze, gdyż otyły brodacz nie potrafił sobie niczego przypomnieć, jak się tu dostał, co się działo przedtem ani w ogóle co było przedtem. A jego imię brzmi... Ben: 'Dobra, dobra... jestem Ben. Jestem wielki, co po mnie widać. Hmm, Wielki Ben? Tak mnie chyba nazywają? Ale czy to nie jest jakieś zbyt tanie? Cóż, nie pamiętam, jak tam mnie nazywali... Ale co się stało z moją pamięcią, gdzie się wszyscy podziali? Czemu ja się tu czuję tak specyficznie? *podrapał się po głowie* Lubię bardzo różne artykuły na zdrowy tryb życia, ale poco mi to tak w ogóle? Przecież nie planowałem się odchudzać, a może? Nie, raczej nie... przecież nie hodowałbym takiego balona, by się to pozbywać, tak przynajmniej mi się wydaje, bo nie pamiętam *zaczyna mu burczeć w brzuchu* Kurdę, zeżarłbym coś. Jakiegoś fast fooda czy coś w ten deseń. ''Zauważył nagle przed sobą jakąś kartkę, w której było wyraźnie napisane, że ma on zejść do salonu w trybie natychmiastowym. Ben poprawił swoją czapkę, i nie mając nic więcej do robienia tutaj, wyszedł z pomieszczenia, w nadziei, że kogoś spotka w tym salonie. ... Ben ponownie wrócił, zajrzał pod łóżko po notatki. Następnie ponownie wyszedł z pomieszczenia. Cela Matthew: Matthew budzi się, wstaje gwałtownie z łóżka ciężko oddychając 'Matthew: '''Spokojne... spokojnie... ''Łapie się za głowę '''Matthew: Film mi się urwał... Głowa mnie boli... Dobra, powtórz sobie wszystko co pamiętasz Imię? Ante! Chyba... Nazwisko: Burczeski! Talenty? Pływam i gram, jako aktor! Tak! Jestem tanim aktorzyną! Chyba... Nie wiem... Ale jeżeli gram... Chociaż, talent nie oznacza zawodu... Dziwnie się czuję nic nie pamiętając. Dobra, zobaczmy coś jeszcze, może ulubiony kolor? Rozgląda się, zauważa stolik, koło niego krzesło, a na krześle czarną bluzę z kapturem. Matthew/Ante wstaje i podchodzi do krzesła Matthew: 'Ej! Ta bluza jest fajna, podoba mi się! Czyli chyba lubię czarny ''Zakłada bluzę, nagle zauważa swoje odbicie w lustrze, które stało po drugiej stronie pomieszczenia 'Matthew: '''O, nawet jestem nie brzydki, ale coś blady trochę jestem, ale przynajmniej nie gruby, ani rudy. ''Nagle zauważa, że oprócz białej koszulki, czarnej bluzy, białych skarpet i niebieskich bokserek nie ma na sobie nic 'Matthew: '''Trzeba by było się ubrać ''Zauważa, że szafa stojąca obok drzwi ma lekko uchylone drzwi, podchodzi, otwiera i wyciąga z niej jeansy i czerwone trampki po czym natychmiast je ubiera i staje przed lustrem 'Matthew: '''Wyglądam fajnie, podoba mi się! ''Zakłada kaptur, po czym pod wpływem światła, jego oczy nabierają lekko krwistego koloru 'Matthew: '''Nagle poczułem w sobie olbrzymie pokłady chęci czynienia komuś krzywdy... ''W lustrze zauważa, że coś na stoliku leży kartka, podchodzi do stolika i czyta co jest napisane na kartce ,,Drogi Matthew, udaj się proszę do salonu gdzie zapoznasz się z zasadami naszej zabawy, powodzenia ~ Ekipa Prowadzących P.S. Nie licz na numerek z żadną z prowadzących, pamiętaj, że możemy cię zabić" 'Matthew: '''O rety... POMYLILI MOJE IMIĘ, PRZECIEŻ JESTEM ANTE!!! Dobra, idę do salonu ''Powoli otwiera drzwi, rozgląda się, przełyka ślinę i idzie do salonu ... Matthew wraca z wizyty w salonie i zapoznaniu się z zasadami, sięga pod łóżko w celu wyciągnięcia dzienniczka 'Matthew: '''Ok, co my tu mamy? ''Otwiera dzienniczek, jednak jedyna wypełniona rubryka to imię i nazwisko 'Matthew: '''Nazwisko Burczeski się zgadza, ale czemu Matthew, a nie Ante? Może mnie tak nazywają? Pewnie ktoś coś źle wklepał, dlatego ''Chłopakowi zaczęło burczeć w brzuchu 'Matthew: '''Całkiem zapomniałem, trzeba by było coś zjeść! ''Chowa dzienniczek do kieszeni, a następnie kieruje się do kuchni ... Po dość nie udanym zapoznaniu się z Beckiem, Matthew wrócił swojego pokoju, usiadł na łóżku i postanowił w samotności zjeść swoją pizze ''Matthew: To chyba jest reality-show bo są tu kamery, dobra, Beck... już mnie wkurzył, jeżeli jest to reality show, to chętni go wykopię! O, chyba coraz bardziej odkrywam mroczną stronę swojej osobowości... Fajnie >:3'' Po skończonej pizzy, chłopak postanowił ponownie wyjść, aby zobaczyć czy nie pojawił się ktoś nowy, lub by zrobić coś wrednego Beckowi Cela Sofii: Dziewczyna obudziła się z wielkim bólem głowy, wstała i zaczęła czytać z kartki. 'Sofia: '''Udaj się do salony aby dowiedzieć się więcej. Chyba nie liczą że tam pójdę. ''Próbowała spać, lecz zawszę gdy zamykała oczy widziała nóż cały poplamiony krwią. 'Sofia: '''Dobra *wzięła głęboki oddech* jestem Sofia McCarthy. Ale co jeszcze... głowa mnie boli. Dręczy mnie sumienie. Mój tata będzie zły lepiej zadzwonię. ''Sofia zaczęła majaczyć i po chwili niekontrolowanych czynności wybiegła z pokoju daleko, aczkolwiek po chwili wróciła, rozpięła gumkę do włosów i zaczęła powtarzać jedne słowa. '''Sofia: Gdzie ja jestem, gdzie ja jestem, gdzie ja jestem, gdzie ja... *przerwała i zaburczało jej w brzuchu* głodna jestem. Może w tym salonie jest coś do jedzenia, ale koniecznie zdrowego, bo muszę się odchudzać. Odeszła przez całą drogę podśpiewywując pod nosem piosenki których akurat słuchała. Blok 4 - Ekipa Pokój Jaspera Zważając na fakt, że wszyscy znajdują się w nieprzyjemnym więzieniu, pokój Jaspera przypominał bardziej ładnie ozdobioną komnatę w zamku z drogim łóżkiem niż miejsce, w którym przetrzymuje się więźniów. Chłopak leżał całkowicie ubrany na wspomnianym łóżku i od jakiegoś czasu spał. Wyglądał dosyć spokojnie do momentu aż po chwili nagle obudził się z krzykiem. Jasper: Aaa! Co... się stało? Rozejrzał się po pokoju. Jasper: No tak, teraz jesteśmy tutaj... Co wcale nie jest dużo lepsze od domu... Wstał i przejrzał się w lustrze. Jasper: Jako członek ekipy nie mogę wyglądać gorzej od tych wszystkich uczestników... Szybko poprawił swoją fryzurę oraz ubrania. Jasper: Mam nadzieję, że Jessie czuje się lepiej niż ja. Zrobił zmartwioną minę, a następnie wyszedł z pokoju. Pokój Jessamine: Tak jak w przypadku pokoju Jaspera, pokój Jessamine również przypominał królewską komnatę. Dziewczyna w przeciwieństwie do swojego brata nie spała. Zamiast tego siedziała przed lustrem i nerwowo przeczesywała włosy. W pewnym momencie rozległo się pukanie do drzwi. Jess przewróciła oczami, a następnie wstała i otworzyła drzwi. Jessamine: '''Wiedziałam, że to ty. Czego chcesz? '''Jasper: Sprawdzam tylko jak się czujesz. Jessamine: Tak samo jak godzinę temu. I dwie godziny temu. I w ogóle za każdym razem jak tu przychodzisz i sprawdzasz, czy nie wyskoczyłam jeszcze przez okno. Jasper: '''Cóż, wyjście przez takie małe okno byłoby dosyć trudne... I wcale nie przychodzę tu co godzinę! '''Jessamine: '''Ale takie właśnie mam wrażenie... '''Jasper: Ech, nieważne. Tak właściwie to jestem tu w jeszcze innym celu. Z tego co wiem nasi zawodnicy zaczynają się już budzić. Jessamine: A co mnie obchodzi ten plebs? Jasper: Nie uważasz, że dobrym pomysłem byłoby się trochę przejść i zobaczyć, z kim w ogóle będziemy mieli do czynienia? Jessamine westchnęła. Jessamine: Dobra, masz rację. Mam dosyć ciągłego siedzenia tutaj. Ale to ja decyduję dokąd idziemy! Nie czekając na odpowiedź brata, Jess złapała go za ramię i pociągnęła ze sobą zamykając przy okazji drzwi. Pokój Lucy: ... Pokój Agathy: Ten pokój w przeciwieństwie do innych różnił się wyglądem i to bardzo. Czarno-białe kolory dominowały w pomieszczeniu, które zaopatrzone było również z czarne meble oraz wielkie czarne łóżko z pościelą w białe różyczki oraz czarną kotarę, która pozwalała śpiącemu odgrodzić się od reszty świata. Pośród reszty mebli i przedmiotów wyróżniały się szczególnie te, które nie były „standardowe”. Do takich z pewnością należała tablica Ouija oraz pełno… laleczek. Z jakiegoś powodu wszystkie umiejscowione były w jednym miejscu, na półce pod dziwnie znajomą figurą geometryczną. Na dodatek przypominały one łudząco… uczestników oraz ekipę programu, laleczki ekipy rzecz jasna znajdowały się wyżej. Do tego zaledwie jedno okno dające widok na świat… a raczej to co z niego zostało. W pokoju rozległ się bardzo charakterystyczny dźwięk stukających obcasów. Był on coraz wyraźniejszy i głośniejszy, aż w końcu na półkę z laleczkami padł cień jakiejś sylwetki. Była to niska białowłosa dziewczyna w czarno-białej wiktoriańskiej sukience. Blada skóra oraz charakterystycznie smutno-przejęte spojrzenie dziewczyny od razu zdradzały, że jest zupełnie inna niż jej „koledzy” z zarządu. Agatha, bo tak owa dziewczyna miała na imię, przykucnęła przy półce i wzięła do rączek jedną z laleczek. Pogłaskała ją po głównie, przyglądając się jej uważnie. Agatha: Biedacy… nie wiedzą w co się wplątali. Westchnęła całując laleczką w czółko, po czym odkładając ją na miejsce. Agatha: Chyba powinnam zapoznać się z obiektem. Spojrzała w stronę drzwi, za którymi znajdował się korytarz. Momentalnie przeszły ją lekkie dreszcze. Agatha: Obym nie natknęła się na zbyt w-wielu ludzi… Nabrała trochę powietrza do ust, jej policzki przybrały kształt dwóch małych baloników. Po krótkiej chwili wypuściła powietrze wzdychając. Agatha: No t-to idziemy. Ruszyła w kierunku wyjścia z pokoju, po chwili złapała za klamkę i opuściła pokój. Podczas otwierania i zamykania drzwi towarzyszył im charakterystyczny skrzyp. Za ścianą jeszcze daleko za dziewczyną ciągnął się stukot jej obcasów. Pokój Asterin: ... Pokój Flynna: Komórka ta nie różniła się zbytnio wyglądem od średniej klasy apartamentu. To co było potrzebne znajdowało się na miejscu, co jednak rzucało się w oczy to dużo instrumentów muzycznych oraz specjalistyczny sprzęt do projektowania, prawdopodobnie muzyki. Musiało to być pomieszczenie jakiegoś wirtuoza. Skoro o wirtuozach mowa, prawdopodobny taki się pojawił. Siedział na swoim ogromnym łóżku, które przez sporą ilość materaców sprawiało wrażenie większego niż wszystkie inne. Siedział na nim dość wysoki blondyn o bardzo charakterystycznej koszulce. Podniósł głowę i spojrzał przed siebie, jakby właśnie nadszedł jego czas na ukazanie się światu. Jego morskie oczy mogłyby zatapiać potencjalnego rozmówcę enigmatycznością, niby pozytywne ale jednak nie do końca? Chłopak podniósł się, po czym przeciągnął się do tyłu. Po kilku rozciągnięciach westchnął i pokręcił głową. Flynn: Komu w drogę, temu śmierć... czy jakoś tak. Spojrzał poważnie na drzwi… po czym zaśmiał się ze swoich słów. Flynn: Haha, na szczęście mnie to nie dotyczy. ^_^ Z pozytywnym nastawieniem złapał za klamkę i poszedł na zwiad. Blok 5 - Rozrywka i inne: Salon: Pierwszą uwagę po wejściu do salonu zwraca tablica z wypisanymi podstawowymi zasadami jak i prawami więźniów. 10 przykazań w Alcatraz Witajcie drogie owieczki. Wylądowaliście w najpilniej strzeżonym więzieniu przez najbliższe dwa miesiące. Każda próba ucieczki, będzie karana natychmiastową śmiercią. Miejcie na uwadze swoją przyszłość i… przeszłość. Nie jesteście tutaj z przypadku. Oto żelazne zasady, które będą Was obowiązywać. *Zasada numer jeden brzmi: gdy więźniowie przybywają do więzienia, muszą się do niego przystosować. Tak więc, musicie przystosować się do tutejszych zasad i zwyczajów. Codziennie chodzicie spać nie później niż o 24, po takich godzinach grozi lincz lub co gorsza, rozstrzelanie. Wstajecie nie później niż o 9 i próbujecie tutaj przetrwać. (tutaj jest to przesunięte w realu 9 do 2 w nocy) *Zasada numer dwa brzmi: w więzieniu się NIGDY nie donosi. Żaden współwiezień nigdy Ci tego nie wybaczy. Będzie miał prawo do zemsty, bez ingerencji ekipy. Możecie grać ostro, ale na własne ryzyko. *Zasada numer trzy: w żadnym pomieszczeniu do tego przeznaczonym nie można jeść parówek,bananów ani ogórków ręką. Z powodu ich kształtu (przypominającą pewną część ciała) nie dotyka się jej palcami. Dlatego zalecamy jeść widelcem bądź nożem. *Zasada numer cztery: pilnujcie swoich dzienników, czyli dowodów potwierdzających Waszą przeszłość oraz za co zostaliście skazani. W czasem powinny się one zapełniać o dodatkowe informacje. Dodatkowo posiadając dziennik nikt nie uzna Was za gwałciciela, pedofila, dzieciobójcę czy matkobójcą. Nie musimy chyba informować, że takie osoby mają delikatnie mówiąc...przekichane? znajdziecie pod łóżkiem *Zasada numer pięć: pod żadnym pozorem więzień nie może zabić innego więźnia. Bawienie się w sąd ostateczny może grozić najcięższym wymiarem kary. *Zasada numer sześć: kłamanie w więzieniu nie jest dobrą drogą. Język to nie cholewa i trzeba go szanować. Jeśli ktoś zorientuje się, że jesteś kolorystą, nie będziesz przez nich szanowany. *Zasada numer siedem: nikt nie będzie miał przeciwko jeśli będziesz kłamał w sprawie swojej winy. *Zasada numer osiem: na blat się nie siada – stół to świętość. Nie można zatem na nim siadać! Jeśli strażnik lub ktoś z ekipy usiądzie na stole, żeby zepsuć radość więźniom z obiadu, pod talerz trzeba coś podłożyć. *Zasada numer dziewięć: na wszelkie miłe gesty i szacunek trzeba sobie zasłużyć. Nikt go Wam nie da za darmo. Powinieneś być sobą, a nie grać kogoś. Każdy ma czas, by Cię poznać i ocenić. Jeśli uznają Cię za frajera, prawdopodobnie przegrasz. *Zasada numer dziesięć: raz w tygodniu odbywają się zadania. Dzięki którym możecie uzyskać szacunek w więzieniu, dostać pewne ułatwienia, odzyskać część wspomnień czy po prostu… przeżyć. Egzekucje będzie wykonywała Lucy spadkobierczyni Jurgity Loudshoot. ... Pierwszy w salonie znalazł się Igor, który bez problemu zwrócił uwagę na ogromny więzienny Dekalog. Po przeczytaniu go zrobił tylko minę, z której łatwo było wyczytać emocje chłopaka: "Zabierzcię to ode mnie, zanim złozy jaja". Igor: Cóż... Jestem pewien, że popełniłem wiele złych rzeczy i, że mogę iść do piekła, ale... No, nie sądziłem, że to może być, aż tak wcześnie w moim życiu. :/ Po tych słowach Igor wrócił do pokoju po dzienniczek. Nikodem wchodzi do salonu odrazu zauważa przykazania i czyta je Nikodem: 'Ciekawe dlaczego tu jestem? *próbuje sobie coś przypomniec ale jedyne co sobie przypomniał to to że kochał mode i pieniądze* ' 'No to zostaje dzienniczek chociaż za bardzo mu nie wierze ''Nikodem wraca do swojej celi po dzienniczek ... Pozornie pozbawiona celu wędrówka chłopaka okazała się jednak mieć cel. Celem zaś okazał się być salon. Spacer pozwolił blondynowi nieco się rozruszać po nocy spędzonej na niewygodnym łóżku. Co więcej ból głowy stopniowo robił się lżejszy, stopniowo... '' ''Salon był dużym pomieszczeniem. Szare ściany, szara podłoga, kilka kolumn z zawieszonymi na nich listami gończymi. Pod sufitem podłużne lampy wyposażone w ochronne kraty. Szczytem luksusu były ławki poustawiane pod ścianami, obok lśniących chromem śmietników. W zasięgu wzroku prawdopodobnie znajdowały się też inne, równie mało imponujące udogodnienia, jednak trudno było je dostrzec z zamglonym wzrokiem. Chłopak zwany Beck'em stanął bez ruchu i stałby tak jeszcze długo, gdyby coś nie przykuło jego uwagi. Była to tablica zapisana jakimiś... punktami. Sam nie był pewny czym dopóki nie podszedł bliżej, by przeczytać. Musiał podejść bardzo blisko i nieomalże przycisnąć twarz do powierzchni, aby przeczytać. Zmysły w dalszym ciągu odmawiały posłuszeństwa. Przeczytanie całej treści okazało się dużym wyzwaniem. W międzyczasie zdołał jednak na tyle się ogarnąć, że zrozumiał, że jest w reality show... Zapisywanie sie akurat pamiętał. Cud. '' '''Beck: '''Eh... ''Przyswoił zasady, przynajmniej ich treść. Nie wszystko jeszcze w pełni było dla niego jasne. Podrapał się po głowie przez co jeszcze bardziej rozczochrał długie blond włosy. 'Beck: '''Blondie *mruknął do siebie i spojrzał na opadającą mu na oczy grzywkę, odgarnął ją* ''Salon wydawał się blondynowi pusty. Był tak zmęczony, że nie zauważył innych ludzi... O ile tacy w ogóle byli. Jakoś się nimi nie przejmował. W głowie pojawiła mu się nowa myśl-słowo-klucz "Jedzenie". Instynkty budziły się i najwyraźniej teraz kazały mu szukać jedzenia. Cóż, pomysł nie wydawał się taki głupi... '' ''Do salonu dotarł również Ben i pierwsze co mu się rzuciło w oczy, to tablica z zasadami. Szybko przeczytał sobie w myślach, po czym tylko wzruszył ramionami mówiąc... 'Ben: '''Głębokie, osoba która pisała te zasady musiała siedzieć nad tym z 2 dni, a wliczając również noce, to daje przecież bite 4 dni, przeciętnego człowieka. W międzyczasie ta osoba zrobić musiała... *przyjrzał się uważniej* AŻ 11 przerw na posiłki, w tym cztery sycące. Posiłki w takiej intensywności napisanych słów musiały być podawane piszącemu, nie ma innej opcji *jeszcze raz przejrzał zasady* Zasady to zasady, trza się do nich dostosować albo nie będzie obiadku. Chyba sobie skoczę do kuchni po mały plasterek szybki... A może zostawili tam jakąś golonkę *wzruszył ramionami i opuścił salon* ''Do salonu wchodzi Matthew, podchodzi do tabliczki z zasadami 'Matthew: '''Co my tu mamy... ''Matthew czyta zasady, co jakiś czas robiąc grymas niezadowolenia 'Matthew: '''Dobra, trzeba iść do pokoju ''Wychodzi z salonu. '' ... ''Kolejną osobą, która zawitała w pokoju była Arisha. Brunetka powoli przemierzała pomieszczenie rozglądając się dookoła. Szybko doszła do wniosku, że dobrze trafiła i podeszła do tablicy z zasadami. Każdy krok upewniał ją w przekonaniu, że znajduje się w wiezieniu, ale definitywnie nie typowym. Pomimo wiszących listów gończych nigdzie nie widziała strażników, a jeśli byli tu inni więźniowie, to też jeszcze ich nie zauważyła. '' ''Jednak wstęp do zasad rozwiał jej wątpliwości i potwierdził jej podejrzenia, że nie jest jedyną, która znalazła się w tej dziwnej sytuacji. Z treści wywnioskowała też, że nie jest po prostu więźniarką, ale bierze udział w jakimś konkursie czy show. Westchnęła cichutko do siebie i starała się myśleć pozytywnie. Nie pozwoliła sobie jednak na zbyt długą chwilę słabości. To nie jest dobry moment, ani miejsce, na rozpaczanie nad swoim losem. Niedługo brunetka przypomniała sobie o dzienniku, skoro wszyscy mogą dzięki tej tablicy dowiedzieć się gdzie jest, to musiała go ukryć na jakiś czas. Arisha z nowym celem opuściła salon i szybko zaczęła przemierzać kolejne korytarze. ... Salon odwiedziła Gabriella. Kobieta z nietęgą miną przyjrzała się zasadom panującym w więzieniu. '''Gabriella: Dzień dobry, przepraszam, jest tu ktoś? Nie uzyskała odpowiedzi. Gabriella: Yyy, ja na pewno nie jestem żadną kryminalistką. Brzydzę się takimi ludźmi. Więc muszę należeć do ekipy. Tylko dlaczego obudziłam się w celi? Nic z tego nie rozumiem... Może jak kogoś poproszę to mnie stąd wypuści? ''Gabriella: Coś kojarzę taki film, że jakaś babka wyciągała dzieci z getta i stała się superbohaterką. Może to jest wojna i jestem ofiarą jakichś rasistowskich seksistów z Islamu czy innego popie*dolonego kraju, i jesteśmy tu przytrzymywani niewinni, wbrew swojej woli? A co jeśli tu też są jakieś dzieci? Będę jak ta laska z getta i cały świat będzie o mnie mówić. Ale mi nie zależy na sławie, po prostu chcę zmienić świat na lepsze! Jak teraz sobie o tym myślę to jestem pewna, że jestem ofiarą jakiegoś terrorysty z tych krajów gdzie każą biednym kobietom nosić hidżaby, ale muszę to zweryfikować. Przyrzekam wam, wydostanę się stąd. Martwa czy żywa... Ale zmienię świat.'' Gabriella: Dobra, więc opcje są dwie. Albo należę do ekipy, albo jestem tu niesprawiedliwie przetrzymywana. Gdzie tu jest jakaś skrzynka z życzeniami? Chciałabym dodać swój pomysł na nowe punkty w regulaminie. I poprosiłabym o sprzątaczkę. Idę zobaczyć czy ktoś tu w ogóle jest... Może to koniec świata i zostałam całkiem sama? To by wyjaśniło dlaczego nic nie pamiętam. Przez traumę spowodowaną wydarzeniami z przeszłości. Wyszła. Nutty błądząc po korytarzach nareszcie natrafiła na salon. Wyściubiła wpierw głowę zza drzwi, a następnie ze zwinnością wiewióreczki wbiegła do pomieszczenia i schowała się za jednym z eleganckich foteli. Uniosła delikatnie i ostrożnie głowę, po czym zaczęła się nerwowo rozglądać. Nutty: ''Umówmy się. Nie pamiętam kompletnie nic, ale mój instynkt samozachowawczy każe mi wszystko uważnie obserwować i się nie wychylać. Wkońcuniechcężebyktośmizrobiłtutajkrzywdę.'' Dokończyła szybko, po czym w panice zasłoniła usta dłonią. Nutty: ''Spokojnie Nutty, pani terapeutka kazała ci mówić wolniej. Zaraz. Pani terapeutka? '' Mijając kilka korytarzy i zakrętów dotarła po pewnym czasie do miejsca zwanego salonem. Zobaczyła, że nie ma tu nic niezwykłego poza tablicą z zasadami, które wspomniane było na kartce w pokoju. Zauważyła, że ktoś tutaj już jest. Izumi: Hejka. ''- uśmiechnęła się przyjaźnie do dziewczyny przebywającej tutaj.'' Skierowała po chwili wzrok na regulamin. Przeczytała z pięć razy by zapamiętać każdą z zasad. Ból głowy dalej doskwierał, więc trzeba było bardziej przysiedzieć tutaj. Zebrała myśli i skomentowała w myślach sobie treść tego regulaminu: 1. Nic specjalnego. 2. Rozumiem. 3. Nic śmiesznego. 4. Dzienniki ? Muszę wrócić w takim razie do pokoju. Ciapa ze mnie, że jednak nie sprawdziłam pokoju dokładnie. 5. To chyba nic nowego ? - spytała samą siebie. 6. Czasami będzie trzeba. 7. Patrz wyżej. 8. Mhm, kultura obowiązuje. 9. Trzeba się starać, dobraa. 10. Zadania ? Egzekucje ? Patrz punkt 9. Po ostatnim punkcie, który jej się zakodował, przerzuciła wzrok na dziewczynę. Izumi: Zdaje się, że jest nas tutaj więcej. Rzuciła do niej. Izumi: Jestem Izumi, to jedyne co pamiętam. Przedstawiła się na dobry start z przyjaznym głosem. Masowała też swoją bolącą głowę, oczekując odpowiedzi od dziewczyny. Nutty odwróciła wzrok w stronę dziewczyny. Wydała jej się całkiem przyjaźnie nastawiona, toteż na twarzy rudowłosej od razu pojawił się przyjazny uśmiech. Wyskoczyła zza fotela i podała rękę na powitanie. Nutty: 'O rany, jakdobrzewidziećżeniejestemtusama. ''Wzięła głęboki oddech. 'Nutty: '''Sorcia. Heh. Jestem Nutty. I widzę, że nie tylko ja mam problem z pamięcią. To chyba celowe działanie osób odpowiedzialnych za to miejsce. ''Odparła smutno. Izumi poklepała lekko Nutty, dodając nieco otuchy. 'Izumi: '''Rozumiem, że skoro siedzisz tutaj to czytałaś regulamin ? ''Spojrzała na tablicę poraz kolejny. W głowie głównie zostały jej punkt 4 i 10. Wspomnienie napotkanej osóbce o tym 10 niewydawało się dobrym pomysłem, więc zmieniła temat. 'Izumi: '''Ból głowy i brak pamięci. Nie pamiętam większości rzeczy, tylko jakieś pojedyńcze obrazy. Trzeba będzie przeboleć. '''Nutty: '''Tak, ale to wydało mi się tak niedorzeczne. ''Mruknęła. 'Nutty: '''Mam na myśli to, że wszystko jeszcze do mnie dobrze nie dotarło. Niby jestem tutaj, niczego nie pamiętam, ale dalej w środku licze, że to okaże się tylko złym snem. ''Uśmiechnęła się, chociaż zdawała sobie sprawę że gada jakieś głupoty. Uszczypnęła się zbyt wiele razy w drodze do salonu, by móc się obudzić. '''Nutty: '''Może niedługo wszystko się wyjaśni. Oby. '''Izumi: Sen ? Też w sumie chciałabym tego. Ale wygląda realistycznie i prawdziwie to gdzie jesteśmy. Zamyśliła się nieco nad myślą z snem. Kręciła wzrokiem po salonie. Izumi: 'Dowiemy się pewnie podczas tych zadań, które mają się odbyć. Póki co tylko ciebie tutaj spotkałam. ''Robiła różne ćwiczenia by jakoś rozprostować się i rozgrzać. Panował tutaj chłód. ... James zgodnie ze wskazówką poszedł do salonu. O dziwo nie miał większych problemów ze znalezieniem go. Po prostu dobrze trafił. Tak jak pozostali zaczął czytać dekalog. 'James: ' "Nie można jeść parówek" bla, bla, bla. Serio, a kto w ogóle je łapskami? James skierował swój wzrok w kąt chcąc przypomnieć sobie podobne zdarzenie ze swojego życia, ale nie był w stanie tego zrobić. 'James: ' Dobra, nieważne Kontynuował czytanie i skończył na punkcie nr 10. 'James: ' Hmm, będziemy musieli wykonywać zadania? Ciekawe jakie zadania dostają więźniowie. Nie chcę nic mówić, ale nie jest to chyba najlepszy dzień z mojego życia. James po chwili namysłu przypomniał sobie, że musi coś zrobić. Dokładniej chodzi o punkt 4 z dekalogu. 'James: ' Dzienniczek, właśnie. Mam nadzieję, że jeszcze tam leży. James ruszył w stronę swojej celi. Do salonu wróciła Gabriella, która zaczęła się po nim rozglądać. '''Gabriella: '''Słyszałam jakieś krzyki. Halo! Czy coś się stało? Nikomu nic nie jest? ''Gabriella zobaczyła na ścianie czyjś cień. Przerażona szybko odwróciła się do tyłu. W tle zaczęła grać dramatyczna muzyczka. '' '''Gabriella: '''To nie jest zabawne! Wychodź! ''Poprawiła sobie piersi. '' '''Gabriella: Pan ochroniarz ze stołówki? Wiem, że to ty. Może dojdziemy do porozumienia? Przyjrzała się w lusterku i ujrzała swoją zakrwawioną twarz. Zapomniała, że sama dopuściła się do takiego stanu. Zaczęła krzyczeć. Dramatyczna muzyczka grała coraz głośniej. Gabriella: To nie jest zabawne! Usłyszała jakieś głosy i zaczęła uciekać w swoich szpilkach głośno krzycząc. Do salonu weszla Tamara, w oczy rzuciła jej się wielka tablica z przykazaniami. Nieco zdezorientowana zaczęła spoglądać na inne osoby zgromadzone w salonie. Tamara: '''H-Ha..Haha-ha! Dobry żart! Powie mi ktoś gdzie tu jest wyjście? '''Tamara (PZ): To żart, prawda? Gabriella podeszła do Tamary. Gabriella: 'Nieładnie to tak straszyć innych. Myślałam, że zawału dostanę. No ale nic się nie stało. Wybaczam ci. ''Poklepała koleżankę po ramieniu. '''Gabriella: Wygląda na to, że jesteśmy w więzieniu. Jeśli nie uda się nam stąd uciec, chciałabym, żebyśmy wszyscy spędzili czas w miłej atmosferze. Dlatego przygotowałam dla was karteczki z serduszkami. Gabriella odwróciła się tyłem i szybkim ruchem wyciągnęła ze swojej torebki jakieś kartki, które zgniotła tak, by przypominały serce. Następnie obróciła się do Tamary i pokazała jej jedną. Gabriella: '''Za jedną karteczkę płacisz 2 dolary. Cena w promocji. Zebraną sumę przeznaczę na schroniska dla biednych zwierząt i samotnych matek. To jak? Wierzę, że w głębi serca jesteś dobrą osobą. Widzę to. Przemyśl moją propozycję. ''Gabriella:' Trzeba jakoś przetrwać. Zanim znajdę wyjście to chcę trochę zarobić, więc postanowiłam otworzyć tutaj mój własny biznes. Oczywiście pieniądze nie pójdą na moje konto, a jak tylko się stąd wydostanę, przeznaczę je dla biednych i bezdomnych. Ale nie dziękujcie mi, ja to robię kompletnie bezinteresownie i nie chcę słyszeć żadnego aplauzu. Jestem normalną, zwyczajną kobietą, po prostu lubię pomagać innym! Blondyn zwany Beck'em dokończył swoją bułkę i miał nadzieję na to, że uda się do jakiegoś ciekawego miejsca, o ile w więzieniu można było na takie liczyć. Z pośród niewielu działających instynktów jeden nakazywał robić rekonesans. Dosłownie widział wypisane w swojej głowie polecenie "poznaj swoje środowisko". '' ''Chłopak, ku swojej (nie)uciesze odkrył, że od jego ostatniego pobytu, w salonie pojawiło się więcej ludzi. Spróbował niewinnie ominąć innych. Przeszedł bokiem i stanął przy jednej ze ścian, tam dostrzegł coś co wyglądało na jakiś plan lub coś w ten deseń. Beck nie zauważył, że nieopodal znajdowała się niedawno spotkana dziewczyna. Spojrzał na nią kontrolnie i wrócił do lustrowania "planu:.. Gabriella od razu zauważyła Becka. Ekscentrycznym ruchem rzuciła kartkę, którą chciała sprzedać Tamarze na podłogę. Gabriella: 'Pieprzyć to! Ja się stąd zmywam. Pa! Miło było cię poznać. ''Pocałowały się z Tamarą w policzek na pożegnanie i Gabriella podeszła do Becka. '''Gabriella: '''Witam ponownie. W końcu pan przyszedł! Myślałam, że tu utknęłam. Proszę mnie stąd wydostać, bo inaczej skontaktuję się ze swoim prawnikiem. Gdzie jest wyjście? ''Gabriella: Nie mogę uwierzyć, że w końcu ten koszmar się skończy. Mam nadzieję, że ten ochroniarz mnie stąd wypuści...'' 'Gabriella: '''Jestem niewinna i niesłusznie tu przebywam. Powtarzam. Jestem niewinna. ''Cały czas podczas rozmowy trzymała splecione razem ręce próbując ukryć, że są całe w krwi. Beck spojrzał niepewnie na dziewczynę. Nie pomagał jej fakt, że była pokryta krwią. Stwierdził, że musi rozwiązać to racjonalnie... w miarę. 'Beck: '''Proszę się uspokoić *wysilił się na kojący głos* Wszyscy jesteśmy zamknięci i niestety nie, nie jestem ochroniarzem i nie nie wiem jak nas stąd wyswobodzić *to powiedziawszy poprawił drażniące go blond włosy* ''W międzyczasie do salonu zawitali Jasper i Jessamine w swoich "królewskich" ubraniach. Oboje spojrzeli krytycznym wzrokiem na wszystkich zgromadzonych, a następnie w ciszy rozeszli się w dwie różne strony. ''Jessamine: Co to w ogóle za ludzie są? Czy oni wiedzieli na co się zapisywali? Gabriella zmierzyła przechodzących Jasper i Jessamine wzrokiem. Gabriella: 'No oczywiście. Dzieci w Afryce nie mają co jeść, a oni się ubierają jakby byli jakimiś bogami. Chce mi się płakać. Do czego ten świat zmierza... ''Pogłaskała swoją torebkę Gucciego. Następnie spojrzała na Becka ze zdezorientowaną miną. 'Gabriella: '''Hę? Jak to zamknięci? Czyli oni nas tu bezwolnie przetrzymują? Sorry, ale ja dzwonię na policję. Ma ktoś telefon? ''Beck wziął głęboki oddech. Nie mógł wytrzymać, zwłaszcza wtedy kiedy pojawiło się wokół tak wiele osób. Głowa nadal go bolała, a od dźwięku rozmów prawie, że eksplodowała. '''<''Beck łapie się za głowę.'' Beck: Eh...> Wziął głęboki oddech, zlustrował wzrokiem formującą się wokoło grupkę... Podszedł do bogato wyglądającej parki... Beck: 'Cześć? *zaczął niepewnie* ''Nowa myśl obudziła się w jego głowie. Ciągle nie jasna, ale definitywnie związana z jego talentami, a tudzież instynktami. 'Beck: '''Cześć! *powiedział bardziej energicznie i spojrzał na Jessie i Jaspera* Też tu... Utknęliście? *spróbował nawiązać jakąś rozmowę* ''Izumi obserwowała wszystkich, którzy przybili tutaj przez cały ten czas. Rozciągnęła się ostatni raz i podeszła w kierunku Jaspera.. 'Izumi: '''Wiecie, co tutaj się dzieje. Prawda ? ''Spytała, lecz nie bardzo liczyła na jakąś konkretną odpowiedź. W między czasie do salonu wszedł Igor. Rozejrzał się i zobaczył wiele osób. '''Igor: Więcej was matka nie miała? Mruknął po cichu by nikt przypadkiem nie usłyszał. Igor: Więc... Umm, miło poznać towarzystwo... Czy ktoś z was też ma amnezję i nie pamięta absolutnie nic ze swojego życia? "Kiepskie pytanie jak na początek znajomości" - Pomyślał czarnowłosy. Igor: W sumie nie ważne tamte pytanie, ale ważne jest to czy ktokolwiek ma to telewizor w pokoju? Dziś leci mój ulubiony program... A przynajmniej tak myślę, na pewno miałem jakiś ulubiony program który leciał we wtorki. Jasper i Jessie nie zdążyli daleko odejść zanim Beck jako pierwszy do nich podszedł. Początkowo nieco niepewnie spoglądali na niego oraz na Izumi, ale szybko się ogarnęli i na ich twarzach pojawiły się przyjazne uśmiechy. Jasper&Jessamine: Witajcie! Jasper zwrócił się do Becka. Jasper: Czy tu utknęliśmy? Na to by wyglądało, prawda? Zaśmiał się nerwowo. Następnie spojrzał na Izumi. Jasper: Dlaczego uważasz, że mielibyśmy wiedzieć więcej od was? Słowa dosłownie same popłynęły z ust blondyna. Beck: 'Sztuka przetrwania wymaga sprawdzenie każdej możliwości, aby upewnić się o warunkach otoczenia *powiedział na jednym tchu. Nagle zamrugał, dopiero ogarnął co właściwie powiedział* Ehm... Sam nie wiem *podrapał się po głowie* Każdy może coś wiedzieć *mruknął mniej pewnie* ''Blondyn oparł się plecami o ścianę i złączył nogi. Patrzył na zagadkowo uśmiechniętą dwójkę. Wydawali mu się przyjaźni, dosyć... '' ''Spojrzała na obie osoby jeszcze raz i westchnęła. Może jednak pomyliła się - tak pomyślała. Gdy ich tak przywitali zapomniała o sobie. 'Izumi: '''Izumi. ''Jedyne co teraz pomyślała to wypowiedzieć imię. Wzrok nie spuszczała z parki, wyczekując ich imion. Na blondyna też zerkała. Igor tylko oparł się o ścianne i przewrócił oczami, czekając aż ktoś do niego zagada. '''Igor: Excuse me bardzo, ale co do kija?! Czy ci najsprzystojniejsi zawsze są tak ignorowani?! Czemu nikt nie zwraca na mnie uwagi?! Nie lubię ich, mendy straszne... Oprócz blondynki, wydaje się być miła i jest blondynką. Rodzeństwo przez moment z zainteresowaniem wpatrywało się w Becka, gdy zaczął mówić o przetrwaniu. Otrząsnęli się, gdy usłyszeli imię Izumi. Jessamine: 'Och, gdzie nasze maniery? Nazywam się Jessamine. ''Ukłoniła się lekko. '''Jasper: Natomiast moje imię to Jasper. Również się ukłonił. Jasper&Jessamine: Miło was poznać! Po chwili Jessie zwróciła uwagę na Igora. Jessamine: 'Eee... Mówiłeś coś wcześniej? Chyba cię nie słuchałam... ''Ponownie się uśmiechnęła. Beck zlustrował wzrokiem wszystkich na nowo. Nie cieszył go fakt, że ludzi robiło się coraz więcej. Nadal bolała go głowa. Chciał jednak pozostać przy rozmowie z Jessie i Jasperem, oni akurat robili na nim dobre wrażenie. Prawdopodobnie przez osobiste preferencje do ludzi cechujących się wysoką kulturą osobistą, a przynajmniej umiejętnością chwilowego jej przywoływania. Tak. Nie ufał w pełni dwójce. Chociaż nie miał ku temu żadnych powodów jakaś część jego kazała mu mieć dystans. Chłopak zastanawiał się po cichu skąd ta "wbudowana" niepewność. Zastanawianie się z pewnością przyszłoby mu łatwiej gdyby nie ciągłe... efekty uboczne uśpienia i czyszczenia pamięci. '' ''Blondyn spojrzał z ukosa na Jessamine rozmawiającą z Igorem, po chwili odwrócił się do jej kolegi. '''Beck: '''Ej... Jasper? *zastanawiał się czy dobrze zapamiętał imię* To... Heh, miło poznać *wyrzucił z siebie grzecznościowy zwrot. O dziwo jednak pomyślał, że "miło" było całkiem trafne i zgodne z prawdą.* ''Tak. Beck umiał wyczuć ludzi... Póki co tylko w chwilach przebłysku, ale nadal... Dopisał to do listy talentów - formował sobie ją w głowie... '' ''W salonie było bardzo mało ludzi (please), to i swój obchód rozpoczęła inna członkini ekipy, Asterin. Czarnowłosa z zieloną pasemką na włosa wkroczyła pewnym krokiem i przystanęła przy zasadach, które czytała z uwagą, przynajmniej chciała zrobić wrażenie, że jest również uczestniczką tego szalonego programu. '' '''Izumi: Coraz więcej nas. Zerknęła jedynie na kolejną osobę co przyszła i odeszła ciut na bok. Robiło się zbyt tłoczno. Igor widząc, że blondynka odwróciła się w jego stronę lekko się rozpromienił. Nie dosyć, że ktoś go zauważył to jeszcze taka ładna... I blondynka. Igor: Nic szczegól... Chłopak na chwilę jakby się zawiesił. Igor: W sumie... Tak, pytałem się czy ktoś z was też ma amnezję i lekki ból głowy. Jasper uśmiechnął się do Becka. Jasper: 'Tak, Jasper. ''Potwierdził swoje imię, a następnie zerknął na Asterin. Wiedział kim ona jest, ale nie pokazał tego po sobie. Jessamine również tylko na nią zerknęła, a potem znowu spojrzała na Igora. '''Jessamine: '''Wydaje mi się, że spotkało to każdego, kto znalazł się w tym miejscu... ''Beck uśmiechnął się lekko, spuścił zaraz głowę. Czuł się nieco lepiej, ale jednocześnie przytłaczała go ilość ludzi wokoło. Inni też kręcili się po pomieszczeniu, nie podobało mu się to. Korzystając z okazji, kiedy Jasper odwrócił wzrok, wstał i po cichu ulotnił się. Udał się na dalsze poszukiwania. Skoro już powiedział coś o sztuce przetrwania to może trzeba było iść w tę stronę? Na pewno potrzebny był rekonesans... '' '''Igor: Myślisz? Boże, to niewyobrażalne, że co tydzień będziemy skazywać kogoś z nas na śmierć i to jeszcze w telewizji, i to nawet nie pamietając o naszych rodzinach i przyjacielach. Świadomość o tym dosyć mocno przybiła chłopaka, ale mimo wszystko wyłudził jak najsłodszy i szczery uśmiech jaki dał radę. Igor: Miło było poznac i pogadać, ale myślę, że pójdę sobie odpocząć, mam jednak nadzieję, że jeszcze ze sobą pogadamy. Po tych słowach chłopak wyszedł z salonu. Izumi jak i większość osób również po jakimś czasie wyszła. W kierunku swojego pokoju. Przylazła. Przeczytała wszystkie zasady. Ponownie wzruszyła ramionami. Wróciła do celi. Hanae wszedł do salonu, by po chwili znaleźć zasady panujące w tutejszym więzieniu. Podczas czytania na jego twarzy można było zobaczyć niepokój, czego nie próbował jakoś szczególnie ukryć Hanee: Egzekucje, więzienie, przeszłość... Jestem jakimś zbrodniarzem? Szczerze w to wątpię Ruszył w stronę dworu. Nawet jeśli uciec nie mógł, lekka orientacja w terenie mogła się przydać. Deidre niepewnym krokiem weszła do salonu. Nie zastała nikogo, a przynajmniej tak jej się wydawało. Może to nawet lepiej. Spojrzała na tablicę. Deidre: Książka byłaby lepsza, ale zawsze to jakaś zajęcie dla mózgu... Po przeczytaniu o tym, że są w więzieniu zaniepokoiła się, ale bardziej jej ulżyło. Deidre: Już się bałam, że to psychiatryk... A tak to przynajmniej wiem, że ze mną jest wszystko w porządku... bo jest, prawda? Dziewczyna zanurzyła się w studiowaniu zasad. Izumi po dłuższym błąkaniu się po więzieniu przypałętała tutaj i usiadła na jakimś fotelu. Zaczęła nucić sobie Don't stop Believin. Chłopaka korytarze doprowadziły prosto do salonu. Było w nim trochę osób... niektórych nawet powinien był kojarzyć... nie miał jednak zamiaru zdradzać od razu swoich intencji. "Założył" maskę zdezorientowanego chłopaczka i od razu podszedł to tablicy z zasadami, które zdążył poznać wcześniej. Po kilku chwilach podrapał się po głowie sugerując zakłopotanie obecną sytuacją. Flynn: Ymmm... czyli to nie więzienie, tyle dobrze. *odetchnął* Odwrócił się i zaczął się rozglądać po pomieszczeniu. W jego zasięgu wzroku znajdowała się osóbka, która od razu skradła jego zainteresowanie. Nieco azjatyckie rysy z pewnością pozwalały jej wyróżniać się na tle innych osób, dodatkowo nuciła sobie piosenkę... Flynn: Intrygująca. *mruknął cicho* Podszedł bliżej i przysłuchiwał się nuceniu Izumi w ciszy. Izumi: 'Co słychać ? ''Skończyła nucić i odpowiedziała, czując czyiś oddech zza pleców. Zerknęła na osobnika i uśmiechnęła się przyjaźnie. '' '''Izumi: '''Jestem Izumi. ''Wypowiedziała swe imię, wcześniej powstając i ukłoniła się nieco przez moment. Wyczekiwała teraz odpowiedzi, nic nie mówiąc. Chłopaka zaskoczyła reakcja dziewczyny. Nie spodziewał się, ze względu na okoliczności w jakich się znaleźli, takiego ciepłego powitania. Odwzajemnił uśmiech dziewczynie również lekko się kłaniając. '''Flynn: A ja Flynn. Widzę ktoś tutaj posiada wysoką kulturę osobistą. Czyżbyś miała Japońskie korzenie? A może Chińskie? *spojrzał zaintrygowany* Był bardzo ciekawy reakcji dziewczyny na jego pytanie. Ta spojrzała na niego i zarumieniła się nieco, łapiąc za policzki, że ktoś pochwalił jej kulturę. Zaraz jednak wróciła na ziemię, gdyż znów poczuła ból głowy. Izumi: 'Moja matka to Japonka, ja zaś jedynie mam korzenie i urodzona w Ameryce. To chyba na tyle jeżeli chodzi o narodowości. A ty ? Też jesteś tu uwięziony z bólem głowy ? ''Spytała i zerknęła na chłopaka oczekując jego odpowiedzi. '''Flynn: No właśnie nie. *wzruszył ramionami* Mnie najwidoczniej migrena ominęła. Skinął ręką na pierwszą lepszą kanapę, zachęcając dziewczynę do rozmowy na siedząco. Widział ten rumieniec, oj widział. Izumi: 'Rozumiem teraz. ''Spojrzała na niego nieco podejrzliwie, ale gdy ten ją zachęcił do pozycji siedzącej uznała po zastanowieniu, że niech będzie i usiadła. 'Izumi: '''Twojego imienia nie ma o tam. To coś znaczy ? ''Zakręciła palcem pokazując na zasady. '' '''Izumi: '''Jeżeli w ogóle można pytać o to ? ''Dodała po krótkim zastanowieniu. '''Flynn: A powinno? *uśmiechnął się lekko* Jedyne imię które się tam pojawiło to Lucy, spadkobierczyni Jurgity. *wzruszył ramionami* Oparł się o oparcie kładąc dłonie na kolanach. Flynn: Egzekucje... całkiem kiepska sprawa. *westchnął* Izumi: 'Nie myślę o tym. I tak będzie najlepiej. ''Odpowiedziała i chciała wybić z siebie myślenie o egzekucji. Chłopak uśmiechnął się pod nosem, po czym spojrzał na amerykankę z azjatyckimi korzeniami. '''Flynn: Słusznie. *kiwnął głową* Nie należy się tym teraz zadręczać. Wsadził jedną dłoń do swojej kieszeni. Flynn: Pamiętasz coś więcej ze swojego wiesz... wcześniejszego życia? Bo u mnie pustka. *puknął się w głowę pięścią kilka razy* Izumi: 'Hmm.. jedynie jak się nazywam. ''Pomasowała swoją głowę, jakoby chciała, żeby to coś pomogło jej w odzyskaniu pamięci. '''Flynn: To nie dobrze. *pokręcił głową* Inni pewnie mają te same problemy... Rozejrzał się, dziwnym trafem salon opustoszał tak szybko jak był zapełniony. Flynn: Ja pamiętam jedynie, że potrafię grać na gitarze. Całkiem nieźle szczerze mówiąc. *uśmiechnął się dumny z siebie* Izumi: Na gitarze hę ? A możesz to jakoś zademonstrować ? Założyła ręce nieco podejrzliwie. Wyjęła swoją znalezioną harmonijkę i zagrała tym razem na niej Don't Stop Believin. Flynn: Mógłbym, oczywiście. Tyle, że... nie widzę tu żadnej gitary. *wzruszył ramionami* Chłopak słuchał jak dziewczyna grała piosenkę. Flynn: Jestem pod wrażeniem. *klasnął kilka razy wyrażając aprobatę* Izumi: '''Nie masz żadnej gitary. Szkoda w takim razie. Stwierdziła z nutką smutku w głosie. '''Izumi: Dzięki. Kiwnęła głową zadowolona, że komuś się podoba. Flynn: Drobiazg. Chłopak wolno podniósł się z kanapy. Flynn: Muszę jeszcze sprawdzić jedno miejsce przed startem. *wzruszył ramionami* Powodzenia. Machnął dziewczynie na pożegnanie i zniknął z salonu. Pomachała mu na pożegnanie i sama również po krótkiej chwili poszła stąd. Gabriella wstała po krótkiej drzemce urządzonej w salonie. Gabriella: 'Przysnęło mi się, sorry. Ktoś w ogóle wie, gdzie jest mój dziennik? ''Wyszła poszukać dziennika. Kuchnia: I po krótkim szukaniu blondyn męczony nudnościami znalazł kuchnię. Szczerze powiedziawszy to nie musiał, na jego szczęście, zbyt długo szukać. Kuchnia znajdowała się parę metrów od salonu, na końcu korytarza. '' ''To pomieszczenie także było typowo... więzienne. Szare ściany, szare kafelki na podłodze. Sprzęty kuchenne wydawały się być w dość dobrym stanie. W kuchni znajdowała się też wyspa, która zdawała się dobrze nadawać do przygotowywania posiłków. '' ''Na próbę podszedł do długiego blatu. Do magnetycznej listwy przyczepione były noże. Wskazywało to na to, że kuchnia oferuje całkiem dobry sprzęt. Zdanie chłopaka zmieniło się kiedy wzięty na próbę tasak okazał się być znacznie wyszczerbiony, a na domiar złego przyłączony łańcuszkiem do uchwytu w blacie - zabezpieczenie przed kradzieżą groźnego przedmiotu. 'Beck: '''Dobrze, dobrze... *pokiwał głową z aprobatą* ''Blondyn, a raczej jak to sam się nazywał, Beck zaczął przechadzać się wzdłuż blatu. Potrzebował jedzenia... i kawy. Na jego szczęście znalazła się i lodówka i ekspres. Przygotowanie posiłku nie zajęło mu dużo czasu. Podświadomie wybrał konserwę - źródło białka, i bułkę - źródło węglowodanów. Kawa zaś miała go postawić na nogi, na to liczył. Z tak przygotowanym śniadaniem opuścił kuchnię. Postanowił poszukać kantyny, jadalni, czy jakiejś innej stołówki. Czegokolwiek ze stołami i krzesłami. Wyszedł. '' ''Tuż bo Becku, do stołówki wszedł roztrzęsiony Matthew, który nadal czuł smutek i tęsknotę, jednak przez brak wspomnień nie wiedział dlaczego 'Matthew: '''Ante! Weź się w garść! Jeszcze ktoś zobaczy! ''Podszedł do zlewu i umył twarz, następnie skierował się do lodówki, w której jego uwagę zwróciła pizza, chłopak postanowił wziąść całe pudełko i bez odgrzewania dania udał się do jadalni Do pomieszczenia wszedł Ben, nic dziwnego że jego szczególną uwagę zwróciła lodówka, która ukazała się w jego oczach, jako jakieś bramy do jakiegoś tajemniczego skrytego miejsca, a że lubił takie zagadki, odważył się podejść do lodówki. Następnie otworzył z całej swojej siły i zobaczył dużo jedzenia... I ta kilkusekundowa ekstaza trwałaby nadal, gdyby nie fakt, że nie było jajek. 'Ben: '''No bez jaj! *podniósł głos* Cóż, może gdzieś w pobliżu pasą się krowy, to może i jajka będą. A póki co... *podrapał się po głowie* A wezmę sobie całego kurczaka, tak smakowicie wygląda. ''Wziął całego kurczaka pieczonego, po czym udał się do jadalni. '' ... ''Lucy wraz z Arishą, która stale chichotała z powodu psikusa jaki jej nowo poznana koleżanka wywinęła drugiemu zawodnikowi, wparowały do kuchni. '''Arisha: Jak długo miałaś przy sobie tą bombeczkę *zaśmiała się* TO było genialne, a jego reakcja - bezcenna *uśmiechnęła się na świeże wspomnienie* Mina jej trochę zrzedła na myśl o wspomnieniach, ale ponownie odpędziła ponure myśli i spojrzała na towarzyszkę. Arisha: Skoro już tu jesteśmy, to może coś przekąsimy? Lucy: Ciężko stwierdzić, mam ich całkiem spory zapas. *zaśmiała się* Tylko wiesz, kilka razy powtarzany ten numer nie będzie taki zabawny. *puściła jej oczko* Przyglądała się swojej towarzyszce, na całe szczęście zwinnie przeszły do tematu jedzenia. Lucy była tutaj z nimi od kilku dni, jak pozostała część ekipy, musieli w końcu przygotować program, to pozostało trochę typowych rarytasów, z których można coś upichcić. '' '''Lucy': Pytanie tylko czy jest coś znośnego tutaj. W końcu to więzienie? No i nie umiem gotować... *spojrzała na nią z oczkami ze Shreka* Jak się czujesz ze swoimi umiejętnościami kuchennymi? Arisha: Haha, nie mam pojęcia *wzruszyła ramionami nie mogąc sobie dokładnie przypomnieć, jak dobrze i czy w ogóle potrafi gotować* Ale chyba...mam przeczucie, że nas nie otruję *uśmiechnęła się pokrzepiająco* Lucy przystanęła bliżej dziewczyny. Sama świadomość, że może zginąć powinna zbić ją z tropu, jednakże było w tym coś niesamowicie urokliwego. Poczuć moc zaświatów, było też dla niej w pewien sposób pociągające. Lucy: Na pewno? *spojrzała na nią podejrzliwie* Bo jak coś, to może znajdziemy kogoś, kto nam coś ugotuje *uśmiechnęła się zakłopotana* Jak rozumiem nie pamiętasz czemu tu jesteś? *spojrzała na nią pytająco, czekając na odpowiedź zaczęła przeszukiwać szafki* Szkoda tracić czas. *mruknęła poszukując* Arisha: Nie pamiętam, ani moich umiejętności kulinarnych, ani co tu robię *jeszcze raz wzruszyła ramionami* Brunetka spojrzała uważniej na Lucy. Arisha: A ty? Pamiętasz, co tu robisz? *znienawidziła się za tą nutkę nadziei w głosie, nie chciała zbyt wiele się spodziewać, by potem się rozczarować, ale może obie są tu z tego samego powodu?* Lucy: Huh. To bardzo dziwne... *mruknęła wzruszając ramionami* Brunetka spojrzała na brunetkę. *pozdrawiam nocną zmianę*. '' '''Lucy': Jestem jedną z niewielu osób, która w "teorii" powinna wiedzieć co tu robi. *mruknęła* Ale na ten moment nie jest to zbyt ważne. Więc optycznie pytam z czystej troski. *powiedziała wyciągając nutellę oraz chleb* Lubisz? Arisha: Tak *uśmiechnęła się zdziwiona, że choć nie pamięta, jak dobrze gotuje to potrafiłaby rozpoznać swoje ulubione potrawy* Lucy zaśmiała się widząc reakcję dziewczyny. Lucy: Nie znam osoby, która by nie lubiła czekolady. *uśmiechnęła się* Zawsze się zje ze smakiem. Podeszła do bliżej do niej. '' '''Lucy': Więc co nieco już mamy. Dasz radę poradzić sobie z nożem i nie zrobić sobie krzywdy? *smirk* A ja poszukam czegoś do picia... Arisha skinęła głową i podeszła do szuflady po nóż. Jakiś instynkt nakazywał ostrożność. Nie zignorowała go całkiem, bo ostrożności nigdy dość. Była jednak głodna i ciekawa dalszego rozwoju wydarzeń. Nie stłumiła całkiem swojego przeczucia, lecz na spokojnie zabrała się za przygotowywanie kanapek... Lucy miała w pewnym sensie niezły ubaw z całej sytuacji. Nie sądziła, że w programie to będzie wyglądało, dokładnie aż tak, że zawodnicy nic nie pamiętają. Eksperyment wyszedł lepiej niż ktokolwiek mógł przewidywać. Nie zmienia to również faktu, że polubiła Arishę i bardzo odpowiadało jej towarzystwo. Lucy: Woda zwykła, smakowa? *spojrzała na dziewczynę grzebiąc w szafce i znajduję parę butelek* Arisha: Zwykła *odpowiedziała odruchowo* Szarooka uśmiechnęła się pod nosem trochę do siebie, a może trochę do nutelli. Może cała sprawa ze wspomnieniami nie była do końca przegrana? Może i nie pamiętała praktycznie nic ze swojego życia, ale nie zatraciła całkiem samej siebie. Lucy: Słuszny i zdrowy wybór. Miałabym wątpliwości co do smakowych. *przekrzywiła się i wzięła dwie mniejsze butelki* Podeszła bliżej Arishy. Sam fakt, że prędzej czy później brunetka dowie się kim jest. Postanowiła zagrać vabanque. Lucy: O tej Lucy, co czytałaś. *mruknęła kuląc wzrok* To tak jakby o mnie. Mimo wszystko, czuje się z tym wszystkim bardzo źle. *dodała ciszej, chociaż fakty były zupełnie inne* Arisha zaprzestała czynność i spojrzała na Lucy, starając się jak najlepiej ukryć zdziwienie i zmieszanie całą sytuacją. Arisha: Co masz na myśli? *zapytała jednak nie jąkając się ani trochę* Czyli to o tobie mówi zasada, ale jakby nie ty o tym decydujesz? Prowadząca przewróciła oczami. Jak ubrać to w słowa, by zabrzmiało to wiarygodnie. Lucy: *wzdycha* Był casting na osobę prowadzącą program. *wzruszyła ramionami* Zasady dokładnie tak samo jak Wy, poznaliśmy dopiero podczas przybycia na wyspę. *podeszła bliżej koleżanki* I rozumiem wasze uczucie strachu, niepewności, tak samo jak i ja się obawiam tego karcącego wzroku innych, kiedy będę robiła coś wbrew swojej woli. Nutella najlepsza na odstresowanie. *powiedziała zmieniając temat* Arisha: A więc jesteśmy w reality show? Do którego sami się zgłosiliśmy zanim straciliśmy pamięć? *westchnęła* Chyba miałam jakiś dobry powód *mrugnęła do samej siebie, pogodzona z sytuacją* Wiesz coś może na mój temat? Chociaż pewnie nawet jeśli tak, to nie możesz mi teraz tego powiedzieć *uśmiechnęła się sama do siebie* Przyda się grubsza warstwa tej nutelli. Lucy: Jeśli grę o przetrwanie nazywamy reality-show. To tak. *odpowiedziała poważnie, nie bacząc na słowa. Tego nie dało się ująć delikatnie* Wcześniej było już takie jedno reality, gdzie zginęło parę osób. Teraz tylko zwycięzca przetrwa. *mruknęła przerażona. Bardzo dobrze to jej wychodziło* Wiemy wszystko na temat każdego potencjalnego zawodnika. Odpowiedziała spokojnie i pomogła dziewczynie robić wspólny posiłek. Lucy: Niestety, jak słusznie zauważyłaś, nie mogę za dużo powiedzieć. Każdy jednak tu jest dobrowolnie. *puściła jej oczko* I to tak solidnie grubsza. *zaśmiała się* Arisha: Więc albo wszyscy zwariowaliśmy, albo nie mamy nic do stracenia *zaśmiała się lekko, mimo że cała sytuacja nie przedstawiała się zbyt optymistycznie* Trzeba grać i dać z siebie wszystko w takim razie *wzruszyła ramionami* Brunetka była świadoma tego w jak paradoksalnie fatalnej sytuacji się znalazła. Z jednej strony mogła zginąć pod koniec tygodnia, a z drugiej przygotowywała wesoło posiłek, która może ją niedługo zabić. Taki życie. Arishę powolutku zaczęła obarczać ta świadomość ryzyka, ale w końcu sama była sobie winna. Nie siły, ani chęci rozdrabniać teraz tej myśli. Arisha: Gotowe! *powiedziała z nieco wymuszonym entuzjazmem, ale widok smakowitego posiłku poprawił jej humor* Lucy: Każda z nas jest tutaj w patowej sytuacji. Nikt nie wie ile ma do końca. *odparła cicho* Z drugiej strony, trzeba korzystać z tego co dostało się. *powiedziała pocieszająco* Wyglądają apetycznie. *pochwaliła Arishę* Wzięła kanapki i zaprosiła dziewczynę do stolika osobnego. '' '''Lucy': Wiem, o tym że świadomośc siedzenia z potencjalnym "oprawcą" nie jest za wygodna... Jednakże, chcę pokazać, że moje zamiary względem ludzi są czyste. System tworzy z nas czasem kogoś kogo nie jesteśmy. Nigdy nie masz pewności, że będziesz tą jedyną. Skoro się zgłosiłaś, na pewno byłaś pewna swoich umiejętności. *puściła jej oczko na zachęte* Arisha uśmiechnęła się nieco speszona, ale przyjęła "uwagę/komplement" skinięciem. Arisha: Skoro już jesteśmy w tej sytuacji to trzeba sobie z nią radzić, a nie narzekać *wzruszyła ramionami* Jak sama wspomniałaś korzystać tyle ile możemy *powiedziała z przekonaniem i wgryzła się z apetytem w kanapkę* Lucy: Pierwszy krok do sukcesu zaliczony. *uśmiechnęła się* Spotkałaś już kogoś może po wyjściu? *zapytała biorąc kanapkę w dłoń* Poza Ante, gdzie musiałyśmy zagrać rasowe Rosjanki. I powiem Ci, że wyszło lepiej niż zakładałam. *zaśmiała się na samo wspomnienie* Nie sądziłam, że tak podchwycisz tę zabawę. Arisha: Haha, nie żałuję, ale nie, byliście pierwszymi których spotkałam. Lucy: Musiało Ci brakować świeżego powietrze. *zamyśliła się na moment* Nie dziwię się, skoro kilka solidnych dni tylko spaliście... To miałoby sens... Arisha: Kilka dni?! *zaraz przywołała się do porządku* No tak, to by wyjaśniało to otępienie *pokręciła lekko głową i po raz kolejny ugryzła kanapkę* To więzienie było specjalnie przerabiane na potrzeby show? *spytała przypominając sobie chociażby wygląd salonu czy nawet kuchni* Lucy dłonią próbowała uspokoić dziewczynę. '' '''Lucy': Kilka. Stąd nie byliśmy pewni jak się będziecie zachowywać. *ugryzła kanapkę ją ze smakiem* Świetnie się domyśliłaś. Sam plan stworzenia tego miejsca nie należał do najprostszy, w końcu przebywali tu swego czasu najgroźniejsi przestępcy *uśmiechnęła się zakłopotana* Ale chcieliśmy Wam choć trochę warunków domowych sprawić. *rozglądają się wokoło* Arisha: Przestępcy *mruknęła w zamyśleniu* Jesteśmy w Alcatraz? *powiedziała to dużo spokojniej niż można by się spodziewać* Lucy: W Azkabanie. *zamyśliła sie i pacnęła w głowę* KMWTW Znaczy nie. *zaśmiała się* Pamięc Ci tak nie szwankuje, oczywiście, że Alcatraz. Stąd nie da się uciec, wielu ludzi próbowało. Mam nadzieję, że takie głupoty nie przyjdą Ci do głowy, chociaż byłyby niezwykle kuszące. *poklepała dziewczynę po barku* Arisha: Wierzę, że większe szanse przeżycia mam walcząc w zadaniach, bo ucieczka to pewna śmierć. Poza tym równie dobrze mogłabym się poddać *widać, że sama myśl o tym ją złościła, ale opanowała gniew* Nie będę uciekać tylko dlatego, że boję się przegrać czy coś w tym stylu *sięgnęła po butelkę wody, którą wcześniej oferowała Lucy* Lucy: Słuszna droga. *uśmiechnęła się zadowolona z odpowiedzi. jednak tylko w jej głowie pozostało wyjaśnienie, czy podoba jej się udział w ludzkich igrzyskach czy ambicja brunetki* Jeśli człowiek się podda to z góry przegrywa. I na pewno jesteś tego świadoma. Strach też jest złym doradcą, trzeba w siebie wierzyć. *pocieszyła ją jak tylko mogła* Arisha westchnęła i odchyliła się delikatnie na krześle. Arisha: Fortuna sprzyja odważnym. Podobno. Wszystko się okaże *uśmiechnęła się pod nosem* Po chwili szarooka przeniosła wzrok na talerze i zaczęła je zbierać... Lucy podrapała się po głowie zakłopotana. Lucy: Więc ten... Dziekuję za rozmowę. Ja muszę lecieć, mam nadzieję, że jeszcze się spotkamy. *obdarzyła dziewczynę uśmiechem* W dobrych okolicznościach oczywiście. *puściła jej oczko. po czym wyszła* Arisha spoglądała jeszcze przez chwilę za prowadzącą. Z zamyślenia wyrwały ją talerze, które prawie upuściła. Skarciła się w myślach za swoją bezmyślność i skończyła sprzątanie. Gdy kuchnia wróciła już do stanu w jakim brunetka ją zastała opuściła pomieszczenie i poszła dalej pozwiedzać więzienie. --- Mając dość siedzenia na świeżym powietrzu oraz czując narastający głód postanowiła wbić do kuchni. Zaczęła grzebać w lodówce i po szafkach próbując znależć coś do zjedzenia. Robiła przy tym rozgarbiarz. Max kiedy znudził się pobytem w celi, wyszedł szukająć żywego ducha. W końcu doszedł do kuchni, gdzie zobaczył dziewczynę szukającej czegoś w szawkach -Eeeeeeee...przepraszam panią... Spojrzała się krzywo w jego stronę mając w ustach zwisające kawałki szynki. Szybko ją zjadła. Liberty: Hah! Masz jajca by nazywać mnie panusią pieprzony prawiczku. Parsknęła nieco wściekle. Zorientowała się jednak, że to może piłeczka którą właśnie szukała. Liberty: Śmiało podejdź a nie jak cicha niewydymka i mów głośniej. Jak będziesz milszy to nawet ci zrobię coś do żarcia. Bwahahaha! *rechotnęła* Wolność jestem a dla tych mnie kumatych Liberty. Ewidentnie wyciągnęła składniki do zapiekanki chcąc sobie coś upiec. Nie potrafiła tego wyjaśnić, ale wiedziała że wypiek jej wyjdzie. Reakcja i odpowiedź dziewczyny, nieco przestraszyły chłopaka. Niechętnie podszedł do niej. Max: Jestem Max, miło mi. Mogła byś mnie jednak nie wyzywać od, cytująć, "pieprzonych prawiczków". Podał jej ręke Liberty: Nie usłyszałeś? Wolność do cholery. Będę mówiła jak będę chciała. Odwzajemniła uścisk mając jeszcze czyste ręce. Była gotowa zaraz wyrabiać ciasto. Liberty: Skoro już ci jądra zeszły i mówisz normalnych tonem to podejdź. Robię korytko więc jak też chcesz to mi pomóż obok. Ewidentnie chciała coś dopowiedzieć co do jego wyglądu ale się powstrzymała. Odsunęła na bok tackę z nożykiem oraz kilkoma pieczarkami, paprykami i szynkami do pokrojenia. Sama robiła syf z ciastem. Liberty: Chyba że już tak bardzo dupsko ci się ścisnęło. Bwahahaha! A jak nie to nie rozpraszaj i czekaj aż skończę. Max: Jeszcze jedno słowo i będę musiał pokroić coś innego niż warzywa. Podniósł nóż, ale grzecznie zabrał się za krojenie składników, obserwując kątem oka jak idzie z ciastem. Mógł się odezwać, ale wolał, nie rozpraszać nowej znajomej. Sama Liberty przyrządziła ciasto mocno ugniatając, szarpiąc, ciągnąć naumyślnie robiąc jednoznaczne figury w czasie wyrabiania. Po skończeniu wyklepała. Spróbowała kawałem sprawdzając smak i konsystencję. Stwierdzając, że dobre rzuciła na blat. Liberty: Oh yes! Doskonale gibkie i jędrne ciasto. Spojrzała się w jego stronę. Liberty: Pizzerkę czy zapiekankę? Już ci przygotuję tylko rzucisz co będziesz chciał. Liberty odpowiednią długość i grubość dobierze. Ahahahaha! Max: Oczywiście, że zapiekanka. Ale jesteś pewna, że można to...jeść? W sensie, nie wiadomo co nas tu spotka. Liberty:' '''Mam zieloną skórę jak Shrek i pluję dziwnymi płynami? Krótko - nie. Więc będzie dobrze. Wiem co robię! ''Rechotała robiąc mu zapiekankę na jednej z tac. Przy okazji nastawiła piekarnik. Liberty: Nie wiem czemu ale wiem, że to mi wyjdzie i umiem. Szit to wkurwia trochę, że się nie pamięta wszystkiego. Podsunęła mu bliżej. Sama zaczęła zbierać naczynia wrzucając sztućce do niej a mąkę i inne produkty chować po szafkach czy do lodówki. Liberty: Zarzuć co tam chcesz ja to koryto ogarnę bo pogrom żem tutaj urządziła i znajdzie się kutafon co będzie wiercił potem dziurę w brzuchu nawet jak samo to miejsce wygląda jak jeden wielki syf. Max: Masz luki w pamięci? Rzucił niedbały tekst, kładąc na ciasto wszystkie dodatki, czyli szynkę, pieczarki i paprykę. Temat go ciekawił, bo sam może ma coś o czym zapomniał. Liberty: Serio? Z kontekstu nie załapałeś? Upuścili cię na głowę czy jak? Ale nieważne. *wyszczerzyła się* Powinnam odpuścić bo każdy pewnie w trybie emo albo po takim upadku. *zarechotała* Większości wydarzeń zanim tutaj wstałam. To jednak pamiętam nie wiedzieć czemu. Nagle wściekle spojrzała na niego. Zabrała tacę wrzucając do piekarnika. Liberty: Pewnie też i nie waż się przy mnie dołować bo skinę na miejscu jak będę musiała słuchać marudzenia. Odrzekła ustawiając bajer zwany timerem, który ku jej zaskoczeniu o dziwo posiadał ten piekarnik. Max: Pfu. Nie zamierzam przy tobie marudzić. Zachowaj resztki szacunku i przyznaj, że perfekcyjnie pokroiłem składniki. Roześmiał się w głos. To był pierwszy szczery śmiech, odkąd tu jest Max: No już nie mogę się doczekać tych zapiekanek. Liberty: Samiec chce uznania. Wy to jesteście prości w obsłudze. Dobrze się spisałeś Maksiu. Byłeś dobrym pieseczkiem i zająłeś się warzywkami jak ci kazałam. Bwahaha! Kucnęła przy piekarniku sprawdzając co chwila. Liberty: Skoro już mowa tez masz dzienniczek ze złotymi myślami. Odparła może nieco kłopotliwie, mając na myśli te dziwne dzienniczki które trafiły w ich ręce po przebudzeniu. Chłopak wyjął notes z kieszeni i otworzył go. Max: Bezużyteczny pusty notes? Lepiej gonie wyrzucać, może być ważny. W ostateczności posłuży za rozpałkę. Liberty: Będziesz mógł pierwszy odpowiedzieć na moje pytania z myśli. Szykuj kolorowy papier oraz wygląd strony boi. I na pewno nie dwadzieścia centymetrów. *spojrzała się na jego dół* Bwahaha! Zaśmiała się słysząc nagle piknięcie. Wzięła poszarpane rękawice wyciągając gotowe zapiekanki. Wyglądały całkiem przyzwoicie. Obsunęła delikatnie na talerze. Nie przejmując się, ze gorące i wypali jej usta wzięła zaraz paluchami biorąc solidnego gryza. Bierze swoją zapiekankę i ocenia jej stan na dobry, więc bierze gryzą. Max: Nie wiem czy to efekt 3 dniowego głodu, ale to jest pyszne. Takie proste: ciasto i kilka dodatków, a jaka przyjemność. Wywróciła niezadowalająco oczami kiedy musiał sprawdzić jej zapiekankę. Uśmiechnęła się widząc jak pożera ją jak wygłodniałe zwierzę. Liberty: Byłeś dobrym zwierzaczkiem do towarzystwa dzisiaj. *zarumieniła się, lekko przysłaniając twarz* Pfff... Nagle wypięła się piersią do przodu układając zbite słonie na swoich boczkach. Po raz kolejny rechotała tym razem w jego stronę opluwając go. Liberty: W końcu jak ociekająca naturalną zajebistością nie ja nie mogła oczarować tego mamisyńskiego karaczana. Wooohoo! Normalnie na dopalaczu jestem teraz. Ahahaha! Max: Ok, ostatniego zdania nie zrozumiałem. Ale to nie szkodzi. Ty też jesteś całkiem spoko, jak na niewyparzoną gębę. Otarł ślinę z twarzy i dokończył jeść zapiekańke. Liberty: Dobra koniec tego dobrego. Trochę zmęczona jestem też tym łażeniem i łeb mnie napieprza. Do następnego spotkania. Wytrzymaj do tego czasu nie łapiąc żołnierzyka rączką z tęsknoty za mną. Ahahaha! Skończyła swoją mając przez nią nieco rozdęte usta od gorąca. Niedyskretnie przy wyjściu wypięła się w jego stronę. Dowiedziała się coś tam i w sumie nic. Przynajmniej w miarę miło spędzili czas? No przynajmniej ona sama dobrze się bawiła. Ben ponownie zawitał do kuchni, przedtem był na dworze i rozmawiał z Beckiem. Czuł lekką satysfakcję po rozmowie. Oparł się o ścianę patrząc na gromadę ludzi przebywającą w jadalni. Wciąż spożywał pieczonego kurczaka, jeszcze dużo mu zostało, gdyż potrafił się delektować tym pieczonym drobiem. Zastanawiał się co by zrobić do jedzenia, jak skończy kurczaka. Także rozmyślał np. nad kwestią, jak on w ogóle tu trafił, ale to w mniejszym stopniu już. James uznał, że nie wypada już dłużej siedzieć w celi. Po chwili rozmyślania nad za co mógł dostać wyrok, postanowił przejść się do kuchni. A nóż widelec, kogoś spotka. Zobaczył dość dużej postury mężczyznę. James nie wiedział, czy powinien wchodzić z nim w interakcje, czy może uznać, że go nie widzi. Przeszedł obok niego obojętnie. Podszedł do lodówki chcąc coś zjeść. Wziął szynkę, ser żółty i tego ketchup, oraz chleb i zrobił sobie kanapki. Porozglądał się jeszcze trochę po kuchni, lecz po chwili zaczął jeść. Nadal nie odezwał się żadnym słowem do mężczyzny jedzącego kurczaka. Nie odezwał się do tej pory. James: ' Emm, smacznego. ''Tyle wydusił z siebie, aby potencjalnie rozpocząć konwersacje. James nie znał osobnika. Sądził, że też jest więźniem. I to nie byle jakim więźniem . Ben odwrócił wzrok w jego stronę, kończył przełykać kawałek kurczaka... 'Ben: '''Witam, witam. Z kim mam okazję? *uniósł brew* Ty zrobiłeś te kanapki? *w jego głosie było słychać nutkę podziwu* '''James: ' Hehe, tak ja. Wiesz zgłodniałem to i pomyślałem sobie, że zrobię. James mówił dość niepewnie. Drapał się z tyłu głowy i mimowolnie podśmiechiwał. 'James: ' A tak w ogóle to James jestem. Chłopak wyciągnął rękę do mężczyzny. Noo Ben obie ręce ubrudzone w kurczaku, więc nie mógł mu jak ręki podać, tylko skinął głową na przywitanie. 'Ben: '''Natomiast ja, Ben... Wielki Ben, jak nie witać *zaśmiał się* Jestem pod wrażeniem tego, jak cieniutko pokroiłeś te plastry szynki, tak jakbyś miał w tym wprawę. A uwożenie tych wszystkich plastrów na tym skromniutkim pieczywie... majstersztyk. Zwykłe kanapki zdradzają twój duży talent kulinarny James... *wystawił mu przed wzrokiem kurczaka, by sobie mógł urwać z niego udko* To sprawdźmy zatem twoje kubki smakowe. Skosztuj, i powiedz czym to jedzonko zostało przyprawione *puścił mu oczko* '''James: ' Kurczę, dzięki. Szczerze mówiąc niewiele pamiętam, nawet tego jak się tu znalazłem. Znaczy nie, nie, nie żebym coś ukrywał, naprawdę. Ale chętnie skosztuję kurczaka. Jeśli chcesz, mogę ci odstąpić jedną z kanapek, skoro tak apetycznie wyglądają? James urwał kawałek udka z kurczaka i zaczął przeżuwać. Próbował przypomnieć sobie przyprawy. Świtało mu coś w głowie, ale nie chciał się pomylić. 'James: ' Na pewno przyprawa do kurczaka, czuć tę soczystość. Ale jeszcze słodka...? Tak słodka papryka. Jamesowi zasmakowało udko z kurczaka. Miał ochotę na więcej niż swoje kanapki. 'James: ' Hej, to jest bardzo pyszne. Mogę jeszcze? Jak coś to w zamian drugą kanapkę też ci mogę odstąpić? Ben skinął głową i pozwolił mu wziąć jeszcze jeden kawałek kurczaka. On natomiast wziął jedną z jego kanapek. 'Ben: '''A więc każdy tutaj nic nie pamięta. Nie martw się, mi też "wyczyszczono pamięć" *wziął gryza kanapki* A tobie dodatkowo zabrali pewne pojęcie smaku. To nie słodka papryka, a czosnek *szybko skończył jeść kanapkę* ''Po słowach Bena chłopak nieco się uspokoił. 'James: ' Uff, a ja myślałem, że to jakiś koszmarny sen. Chociaż nie, zaraz. Jeśli byłby to sen to by było lepiej. James jednak chciał sprawdzić czy to faktycznie życie realne i spoliczkował samego siebie, raz, drugi i trzeci. Nie obudził się, a jedynie zaczęły go boleć policzki. 'James: ' Ałć. Chłopak postanowił je rozmasować, a ból powoli mijał. 'James: ' A więc to nie sen? No to trudno. Widocznie musieli nam coś zadać. Może byliśmy zbyt niebezpieczni i postanowili wyczyścić nam pamięć za karę? To w sumie by wyjaśniało, dlaczego jedną z niewielu rzeczy jakie pamiętałem to swoje imię. 'Ben: '''Uśpili nas i wynieśli tu. Pewnie gdzieś masz ślad po strzałkach. Ja takie mam aż cztery na tyłku. Pokazać? *nieco się zaśmiał, po czym wziął kolejny kawałek kurczaka* Przynajmniej mamy tu co jeść. '''James: ' Nie nie dzięki. Wierzę ci na słowo. Zaczął machać rękami w geście "Nie". Nie chciał widzieć czterech liter Bena. 'James: ' Ale faktycznie. Jedzenia tutaj nie brakuje. James kończył właśnie jeść drugi kawałek kurczaka. 'James: ' Naprawdę nie brakuje. 'Ben: '''Nom, nie brakuje *skończył w końcu jeść kurczaka i udał się umyć ręce, zostawiając Jamesa samego* Stołówka: ... ''Beck wszedł do stołówki i usiadł przy stoliku gdzieś pod ścianą. Miał w głowie zasadę o zakazie siadania na stołach... Wybrał sobie miejsce przy czteroosobowym, bocznym... stoliku. Obrzucił wzrokiem te duże i podłużne. Obawiał się, że mogłoby się do niego usiąść zbyt wiele osób, a tego nie chciał Zwłaszcza przy swoim bólu głowy, argh! Z bułką, mielonką i kawą siedział i... myślał. Nie, jeszcze nie jadł. Kawa stygła parując i oddając ciepło do powietrza. Blondyn zbierał myśli. Coś rozświetlało z wolna pustkę. 'Beck: '''Jestem Beck i... znam się na... *podrapał sie po brodzie, spojrzał na swój talerz* Sam nie wiem... Ale chyba jakoś daję radę przetrwać... *mruczał do siebie* ''Do stolika, przy którym siedział Beck podszedł Matthew z pizzą w rękach 'Matthew: '''Hej! Jestem Ante! Chociaż w dzienniczku mam Matthew... Mógłbym się dosiąść do ciebie? ''Blondyn z początku w ogóle nie zwrócił uwagi na pojawienie się nowej osoby. Nagłe odgłosy mówienia właściwie przyjął bez entuzjazmu, w końcu ciągle bolała go głowa... Ale nie umiał jednak tak po prostu zbyć chłopaka. Jakaś część jego kazała mu zachować kulturę. Tak więc wreszcie odwrócił się do szczupłego współzawodnika i skinieniem głowy pokazał krzesło na skos od niego - możliwie najdalej położone. Nie odezwał się. Jedynie obserwował znad kubka z parującą kawą. '' ''Matthew niepewnie usiadł koło Becka, który nie odzywał się do towarzysza, dla Matt'a cisza była nie do zniesienia. Po zjedzeniu połowy kawałka pizzy, Burczeski postanowił zagadać 'Matthew: '''To jak już mówiłem jestem Ante, a ty? ''Nim do blondyna dotarło pytanie minęła chwila, która Matt'owi vel. Antemu z pewnością wydała się irytująca. Chłopak nie mógł jednak nic poradzić, czuł się... źle. Chociaż kawa stopniowo robiła swoje. '' ''No tak. Jak się nazywał? Pytanie to spotkało go po raz drugi tego samego dnia. Tym razem blondyn pomasował się po twarzy, musiał zastanowić. Elementarne pytanie miało jakąś odpowiedź, bez wątpienia, ale chyba była ona trudniejsza niż by mogło się wydawać. "Beck" - to pojawiło się w głowie blondyna, w końcu tak głosił napis na dzienniku w jego celi. Coś mu nie pasowało jednak, nie do końca brzmiało... Czując jednak, że zbyt długo trzyma towarzysza w niepewności odparł: 'Beck: '''Beck *mruknął i leniwie podniósł bułkę do ust* Beck... Jaeger *jego oczy wyrażały zerową ekspresję* '''Matthew: '''Miło cię poznać Beck, może jeszcze opowiesz coś o sobie? Jeżeli cokolwiek pamiętasz... Ja wiem, że lubię geografię, kolor czarny i pizzę, oraz chyba jest z Europy, ale tego nie jestem pewien... ''Blondyn obserwował coś obrócony przez ramię. Jego zmysły nawet nie doszły do siebie. Nie zareagował gdy Matthew się do niego odezwał, też wtedy gdy odezwał się do niego po jego imieniu. Wydał się zaskoczony, gdy wreszcie się odwrócił. '' '''Beck: '''Hm? Kto? *parsknął i poprawił się* Co? Przepraszam najmocniej... Głowa mnie boli *spuścił wzrok* To znaczy... Odczuwam pewne dolegliwości *starał się, sam nie wiedział czemu, mówić elegancko, pomimo, że plątał mu się język* ''Matthew spojrzał się przed siebie z wyrazem twarzy ukazującym zażenowanie, po chwili postanowił powtórzyć pytanie 'Matthew: '''Może opowiesz coś o sobie? ''Beck zmarszczył czoło. '' '''Beck: '''Wiesz co... To chyba nie będzie konieczne ''Blondynowi nie spodobał się Matthew, właściwie to mało kogo lubił - tak podpowiadała mu budząca się intuicja. Podpowiadała mu też, aby zachować ostrożność. Póki co były to nadal jakieś mgliste poszlaki, ale co innego chłopakowi zostało. '' '''Beck: '''Przepraszam najmocniej... Nie czuję się w... dyspozycji *starannie dobrał słowa. Był to znak, że kolejne części jego mózgu się budziły. Szkoda, że nie te odpowiedzialne za pamięć* Nie chcę zabrzmieć niemiło, ale czy mógłbym zostać sam? Naprawdę nie czuję się najlepiej... '''Matthew: '''Spoko, wręcz z przyjemnością sobie pójdę ''Matthew wstał i poszedł ze swoją pizzą do pokoju, wychodząc powstrzymał się od naplucia na Becka. Blondyn nawet nie zwrócił uwagi na odchodzącego Matthew'a, w tym na jego pełne niezadowolenia podejście. Prawdę mówiąc miał to gdzieś. Był w zbyt złym stanie, aby myśleć o strategii... albo o tym, że popełnił błąd zrażając do siebie osobę już na początku gry. Ale nie. Dla niego to się jeszcze nie liczyło. Póki co chciał w spokoju poradzić sobie ze swoim śniadaniem. Liczył, że do czasu gdy skończy jeść odrętwienie przeminie do reszty, zaś sam przypomni sobie coś więcej niż pojedyncze przebłyski. '' ''Na stołówkę zawitała Gabriella. Wydawała się z tego powodu bardzo zadowolona. Ekscentrycznym, szybkim krokiem udała się do jednego ze stolików, który był zajęty przez Becka. Kobieta uśmiechnęła się i postanowiła zagadać do mężczyzny. Chciała zrobić dobre pierwsze wrażenie, bo w końcu ono liczy się najbardziej. Zapomniała jednak, że na twarzy nadal ma rozmazaną krew i wygląda jak psychopatka. '''Gabriella: Heeeeej, jestem Gabriella i jestem weganką, mogę się dosiąść? Nie czekając na odpowiedź tak też zrobiła. Gabriella: Oo, czy to mielonka? Mogę kawałek? Gdzie tu znajdę coś do żarcia... to znaczy... spożycia? Chyba umrę z głodu! Nie uzyskała odpowiedzi, więc uznała, że to znaczy "tak" i wzięła sobie kawałek mielonki. Była tak niesamowicie głodna, że nie obchodziło jej, jak wygląda - wszystko szybkim tempem pakowała sobie do ust, dokładnie przeżuwając i z pełną jeszcze buzią zwróciła się do mężczyzny. To nie było w jej stylu, tak zachować się w czyjejś obecności, ale głód przejął nad nią kontrolę. Błędnie uznała, że Beck jest jednym z ochroniarzy. Gabriella: No więc dzień dobry. Chciałabym się zapytać czy mógłby mnie pan stąd wypuścić? Niestety, zaszła wielka pomyłka. Ja nie jestem kryminalistką i nic nie zrobiłam! Przyszłam tu z sanepidu, by sprawdzić warunki w jakich miejsce się znajduje, a teraz nie mogę się stąd wydostać! Proszę o pomoc. Moja rodzina się bardzo o mnie martwi, bo zniknęłam na cały dzień... Cholerna pomyłka. Wypuści mnie pan i o wszystkim zapomnimy. Gabriella:' No dobra, trochę naściemniałam, ale jeśli faktycznie jestem więźniarką to muszę być cwana i strategiczna. Może ten ochroniarz się nabierze i mnie wypuści? You only live once. NEVER five up! You can achieve whatever you want. Gabriella oblizała sobie usta i z zabójcą twarzą, na której widniała jej zeschnięta krew, zaczęła bez mrugania powiek wpatrywać się w Becka, od czasu do czasu posyłając mu zalotne spojrzenie. Usłyszała jakieś krzyki dobiegające z salonu, więc postanowiła się tam udać. Gabriella: 'Oo, chyba taksówkarz po mnie przyjechał! Jestem wolna, nara! Tu masz moją wizytówkę. ''Zaczęła szperać w torebce, ale nic nie znalazła. '''Gabriella: Yyy. Dobra, nieważne. Pa. Wybiegła. Blondyn dalej siedział tak samo niewzruszony jak wcześniej. Dopił swoją kawę, westchnął. Doszedł do wniosku, że nie ma sensu dłużej przesiadywać w jadalni. Dokończył resztki konserwy nie zjedzonej przez Gabrielle, wziął nienaruszoną bułkę w rękę i opuścił posępną kantynę. '' ''W tym czasie kolejny blondyn ale tym razem Nikodem wszedł do Jadalni ponieważ chciał poziwedzac więzienie Nikodem: Okej totalnie nie wiem czemu tu jesteśmy ani czemu mój pokój jest brzydszy od jadalni Nikodem przyglądał się tak chwile i myslał o życiu znaczy o tym co z niego pamięta ale po tym postanowił wyjść to pomieszczanie sprawiało że był jakiś taki smutny Biblioteka: W drodze do kuchni, Matthew postanowił wejść do biblioteki, jego uwagę przyku regał podpisany "Geografia", chłopak od razu wziął do ręki książkę, która na grzbiecie miała napis "Atlas" Matthew: 'To może być ciekawe, chyba lubię geografię... ''Chłopak zauważa w spisie treści nazwę "Półwysep Bałkański", jednym ruchem ręki przewraca kartki na mapę z tym regionem i ogląda jego mapę polityczną 'Matthew: '''Serbia, Bułgaria, Kosowo, Macedonia Północna... ''Na jego policzkach nagle zaczęły pojawiać się strumienie łez, kiedy zorientował się, że płacze, Matthew szybko zamknął Atlas, odłożył na półkę i wyszedł z biblioteki. '' ''---'' ''Izumi przybyła tutaj przypadkiem. Początkowo chciała pójść w kierunku swojego pokoju, jednego zatrzymała się przed intrygującymi ją drzwiami do biblioteki i otworzyła je. Widziała tutaj stos książek. Sama póki co nie chciała zbytnio cokolwiek czytać. Poprostu nieco rozgościła się przy stolikach i spędzała czas by zebrać myśli. Do biblioteki weszła zadowolona Gabriella. 'Gabriella: '''Uuuuuwielbiam czytać! Moja ulubiona książka to Ania z Zielonego Wzgórza. Ludzie, którzy czytają książki są inteligentni. ''Uśmiechnęła się do Izumi. '''Gabriella: A ty to kto? Zakłócasz moją prywatność. Sala do ćwiczeń: ... Sala do ćwiczeń była taktycznym połączeniem parkietu obstawionego kilkoma drabinkami, co wskazywało na bycie salą gimnastyczną, z wyłożonym czarnymi matami kątem, w którym rozstawione były proste przyrządy sportowe. Były ławki, bieżnia, atlas i hantle - to rzucało się jako pierwsze w oczy. Ekwipunek części "gimnastycznej" był skromniejszy. Na niego składała się skrzynia, kozioł, stos materaców i stojak na różnorakie piłki - czyli całkiem szkolnie. Do pomieszczenia wszedł Beck. Chłopaka natychmiast uderzył zapach kurzu, który zalegał na wszystkich sprzętach, ścianach, suficie i podłodze. Chłopak zakaszlał natychmiast i wyszukał dłonią włącznika światła na ścianie. Po chwili gdy zawieszone na suficie lampy otoczone kratami zaświeciły się, a ciepłe światło oblało salę, Beck sięgnął do kieszeni. Miał tam chusteczkę, którą zgarnął z kuchni. Zaufał instynktowi i przyłożył ją sobie do twarzy, miała służyć jak prymitywna maska gazowa. '' '''Beck: '''W sumie jednak nie tak źle... *stwierdził po paru krokach i zabrał chusteczkę. Znowu zakasłał po wdechu, ale ocenił, że nie grozi mu pylica* ''Z zainteresowaniem zaczął chodzić po sali. '' ''Tymczasem w pobliżu sali do ćwiczeń przechodził Jasper. Nieco wcześniej on i Jessamine postanowili rozejść się w inne miejsca, więc teraz samotnie przechadzał się po okolicach. Usłyszał czyjś kaszel, więc postanowił zajrzeć do środka. Jasper: 'Eee, wszystko w porządku? ''Po krótkim przyjrzeniu się rozpoznał Becka. 'Jasper: '''My się już chyba znamy, prawda? ''Uśmiechnął się. 'Beck: '''Ta, byłeś w salonie wtedy co ja *odparł rozpoznawszy chłopaka* Ty jesteś... Jasper... *powiedział niepewnie* ''Blondyn patrzył na nowo przybyłego. Rezygnując z pobytu w swojej celi sam skazał się na kontakty z innymi. Tolerował to. Przynajmniej trafiały mu się same znośne charaktery. '' '''Jasper: '''Racja, Jasper. Natomiast ty to... ''Zawahał się na moment, ponieważ znał jego imię, ale nie przypominał sobie, żeby Beck mu się przedstawiał. 'Jasper: '''W sumie to chyba nie powiedziałeś jak się nazywasz... Albo mam naprawdę słabą pamięć, heh. ''Beck uśmiechnął się taktownie, a przynajmniej zrobiły to gdyby był zdolny do tak bogatej mimiki. Tymczasem jego twarz pozostała zwyczajnie obojętna. Cieszył się wewnętrznie, że tym razem to nie on prowadził przesłuchanie. Taka rozmowa mu pasowała. '' '''Beck: '''Jestem Beck... Jaeger *przedstawił się.* ''Nazwisko cały czas musiał sobie przypominać. O ile imię nauczył się powtarzać, tak nazwisko zupełnie gubił. Momentami zastanawiał się co jest tego przyczyną. Przecież imię i nazwisko powinny się przypominać od razu, a już na pewno szybciej niż posiadanie zdolności do pływania. 'Jasper: '''W takim razie miło cię poznać, Beck. Tym razem już oficjalnie. ''Ponownie się uśmiechnął, a następnie rozejrzał się po sali. 'Jasper: '''Więc co takiego robisz w takim zabrudzonym miejscu? Zwiedzasz? ''Zapytał jednocześnie przechadzając się powoli po sali. 'Beck: '''Robię rekonesans *odpowiedział zdawkowo i założył ręce. Kopnął kotka z kurzu, który pałętał mu się pod nogami niczym prawdziwy dachowiec* Poznaję środowisko *speryfrazował* ''Blondyn popatrzył chwilę w podłogę, potem jednak na nowo podniósł wzrok. 'Beck: '''I mi też miło poznać. ''Po raz drugi ktoś wyręczył Beck'a w jego rutynowej formułce. Blondyn czuł rosnącą sympatię do szatyna o lekko elfich uszach. '' '''Jasper: '''W porządku, ja tak samo. Zresztą prawie wszyscy kręcą się teraz po różnych miejscach. ''Na moment zatrzymał się i spojrzał na Beck'a. 'Jasper: '''Chyba nie jesteś bardzo rozmowny? Nie żeby mi to przeszkadzało, podoba mi się taka tajemniczość u ludzi... Nawet jeśli teraz jest spowodowana utratą pamięci... ''Blondyn podniósł wzrok na Jaspera. Hasło "utrata pamięci" zwróciło jego uwagę. Sposób wypowiedzi; ta bijąca od szatyna pewność siebie, to też wracało uwagę Becka. Faktycznie, może nie był najbardziej wylewny (chociaż parę razy rozmawiając z nowymi ludźmi zdawał się przeczyć tej tezie) to nadrabiał to umiejętnością cichej analizy. Wyglądało na to, że budził się kolejny talent... 'Beck: '''Wolę milczeć niż gadać bez sensu *powiedział spokojnie* ''Powiódł kolejny raz wzrokiem po sali. Na moment zatrzymał wzrok na stosie materacy, potem na pęku szarf i zwiniętej w kącie linie. Wrócił jednak szybko do utrzymywania względnego kontaktu wzrokowego z Jasperem - tego wymagała kultura, a przynajmniej tak podpowiadał mu nadal nieco śnięty mózg. Należało też powstrzymywać swoje survivlowe instynkty poszukiwacza i obserwatora... 'Beck: '''Z amnezją i bez wspomnień nie wiem właściwie kim jestem. Nawet nie jestem pewny jak się nazywam *machnął ręką* A jak ty sobie z tym radzisz? *założył z góry, że jego rozmówca również zetknął się z dziwnymi środkami nasennymi o ubocznym działaniu niekoniecznie pożądanym* ''Jasper szybko pożałował, że wspomniał o utracie wspomnień, ale nie zamierzał tego po sobie pokazać. Gdy usłyszał pytanie Beck'a, nie do końca wiedział, co odpowiedzieć, więc ponownie zaczął przechadzać się po sali. 'Jasper: '''Jak pewnie zauważyłeś, mam tutaj towarzystwo w postaci Jessamine... We dwójkę jest nam łatwiej, ale pomimo tego my również nie jesteśmy pewni tego, co się dzieje. ''Po chwili znowu spojrzał na blondyna. 'Jasper: '''Co do imienia i nazwiska... Nie mam żadnego potwierdzenia, ale wierzę, że nikt nie dał nam fałszywych tożsamości. ''Beck podrapał się po brodzie. Chyba nadal pozostawał zbytnio osłabiony wpływem tajemniczego środka i nie do końca umiał skojarzyć wszystkie fakty. Każdorazowa próba wymagała od niego nie lada wysiłku umysłowego. '' '''Beck: '''To masz szczęście, że dostałeś się z kimś bliskim *powiedział całkiem szczerze. Nie wyczuł nic dziwnego w tej sytuacji* Dobrze jest mieć oparcie. Samemu jest trudno, zwłaszcza w obcym środowisku. ''To było enigmatyczne. Mówił jakby wspominał jakieś własne doświadczenia, jednak nie mógł ich w żadnym wypadku pamiętać. Możliwe było jednak to, że przebijały się jakieś przebłyski, które podsuwały mu takie, a nie inne sentencje. Może przez to Beck zdawał się nieco bardziej ogarnięty? To by tłumaczyło czemu mimo swego nie najcieplejszego charakteru nie zraził do siebie rozmówców. To by znaczyło, że jego mózg nie ma się aż tak źle jak podejrzewał blondyn. '' '''Beck: '''Chyba dobrze mieć wiedzę o przetrwaniu... *mruknął bardziej do siebie, ale słyszalnie* ''Jasper zamyślił się na moment. 'Jasper: '''Niby dobrze, że mam tutaj kogoś bliskiego, ale z drugiej strony ciągle boję się, że coś jej się stanie... ''Nie lubił o tym myśleć, ale jednak to było silniejsze od niego. Martwił się o siostrę nawet mimo tego, że są w ekipie i dzięki temu teoretycznie nie powinno im nic grozić. Z myśli wyrwał go komentarz o przetrwaniu. 'Jasper: '''Hmm, znasz się na survivalu? Pamiętasz coś na ten temat? ''Można było zauważyć, że jest wyraźnie zainteresowany tym tematem. Beck wyczuł troskę w głosie chłopaka kiedy ten mówił o siostrze. Zastanawiał się czy może też się troszczył o kogoś przed utratą pamięci... Tak czy inaczej poczuł jeszcze większą sympatię do Jaspera. Tym chętniej odpowiedział mu na pytanie. 'Beck: '''W sumie to sam nie wiem. Straciłem pamięć... *rozłożył ramiona* a przynajmniej w większości *zaśmiał się gorzko* Zdaje się jednak, że posiadam pewne wykształcenie we wspomnianym przez ciebie temacie.. .Shit znowu to robię *skarcił się za mimowolny, arystokratyczny patos wypowiedzi* Eh... Ale tak. Chyba się znam *powtórzył* '''Jasper: '''Jeśli kiedyś przypomniałbyś sobie coś więcej, to chętnie bym się czegoś od ciebie dowiedział. W końcu nigdy nie wiadomo, kiedy mogą przydać się umiejętności przetrwania. A zwłaszcza w takim miejscu. ''Zaśmiał się nieco nerwowo. Zwrócił też uwagę na to, jak Beck sam się skarcił, ale nie do końca zrozumiał dlaczego, chociaż zauważył u niego nieco inny ton wypowiedzi. 'Jasper: '''Co takiego robisz? Nie zauważyłem niczego niewłaściwego... '''Beck: '''Heh... Nie mam pojęcia czemu, ale czasami gadam jakoś tak... Inaczej. ''Przez chwilę wahał się czy powiedzieć więcej prawdy, czy nie; czy mówić o tym, że zaczyna mówić inaczej gdy się rozprasza/irytuje... Nie, jednak się powstrzymał. Lubił Jaspera, ale jego problemy pozostawał sobie, głównie ich źródło. Nie odmówił sobie jednak powiedzenia tego samego trochę inaczej... 'Beck: '''Dziwne to. Wpadam w jakiś taki specyficzny ton... Skąd to u chłopaka, który jest survivalovcem? *przygładził irytujące go włosy* A co do survivalu... *przypomniał sobie co szatyn mówił przed pytaniem* to spoko. O ile pamięć wróci... Ale jak wróci to dobrze *podrapał się za uchem czując swą niefrasobliwość* To środowisko *rozejrzał się* Będzie wymagało innej strategi... '''Jasper: '''Cóż, być może jest to coś, o czym w tej chwili nie pamiętasz... ''Ucieszył się, gdy Beck zgodził się czegoś go nauczyć, jeśli oczywiście będzie pamiętać już wystarczająco dużo na ten temat. 'Jasper: '''W takim przypadku mam nadzieję, że przypomnisz sobie coś więcej na temat sztuki przetrwania. Nie tylko ja mógłbym skorzystać z twojej wiedzy. ''Uśmiechnął się, a po chwili westchnął. 'Jasper: '''Miło się z tobą gawędziło, ale chciałbym jeszcze przejść się do kilku innych miejsc. Do zobaczenia później! ''Pomachał mu, a następnie opuścił salę. Beck pożegnał Jaspera skinieniem głowy. Pobył jeszcze chwile w sali, po czym również ją opuścił. '' Sala robót ręcznych: ''Nikodem wchodzi tutaj ponieważ zwiedza więzienie zauważa że jest to sala do czegos czego chyba nie lubiał w sumie sam nie pamiętał ale coś tak mu się wydawało no cóż popatrzył na narzędzia stoły itp więc po tym Blondyn był zawiedzionym tym więzieniem Jego cela wyglądała najgorzej z tego wszystkiego co tu zobaczył Nikodem Postanowił znaleźć jakąś ścierke i chociaż jakoś przetrzeć ten brud i przydałaby mu się farba ale gdzie on znajdzie farbe w więzieniu? słowo farba wywowało miłe uczucie no cóż jak pomyślał tak zrobił i poszedł do łazienki ponieważ pomyślał że tam może być ścierka ... Stukot obcasów białowłosej dotarł aż do tej salki. Po chwili zza drzwi wypłynęła postać dziewczyny, rozejrzała się niepewnie po pomieszczeniu. '''Agatha: Pusto... uff. *odetchnęła z ulgą* Po potwierdzeniu, że w środku nikogo nie ma ochoczo wkroczyła do środka. Zaintrygowana przyglądała się stanowiskom, szczególnie tym zaopatrzonym w nicie i włókna. Agatha: Yay, już wiem skąd brać materiały. :3 Uśmiechnął się lekko. Zaczęła się przechadzać po pomieszczeniu po cicho licząc, że zbyt wiele osób się nie przypałęta. Łazienki: Nikodem wchodzi tu z zadaniem znalezienia ścierki lecz zauważył chociaż że ten pokój miał w miare podobny poziom do jego celi wiec ucieszył się a ścierki szukał jeszcze przez dobre 30 min lecz w końcu znalazł i postanowił namoczyć wodą ścierke a potem poszedł do swojej celi Podwórko: Ławki: Na ławkach na podwórzu usiadła Lucy. Pastelowa dziewczyna, cieszyła się już na samą myśl prowadzenia programu. Miała przewagę nad każdym, gdyż znała o nich wszystko, zaś oni... Mieli pewne problemy. Co ta technika teraz potrafi, hehe ^^. Wyciągnęła harmonijkę i grała sobie jakąś żałobną piosenkę, dając znak, że rozpacza nad tym, że jest w więzieniu. '' ''Na podwórko zawędrowała też Arisha. Dziewczyna wcześniej wędrująca po korytarzach usłyszała melodię dochodzącą z zewnątrz. Brunetka szybko znalazła wyjście i teraz już znajdowała się na świeżym powietrzu. Nie ukrywała tego, że nabrała głęboki oddech i widocznie poczuła się lepiej będąc na dworze. Pobieżnie sprawdziła wzrokiem otoczenie, zauważając mury i inne elementy sygnalizujące jej pobyt w więzieniu. Uwagę Arishy przykuła bowiem inna brunetka siedząca na ławce. Pierwszy raz od obudzenia się zobaczyła inną osobą, podeszła do niej pewnym krokiem, ale stanęła w "bezpiecznym" odstępie i nie przerywała piosenki... Lucy czując spojrzenie na sobie innej dziewczyny, przestała grać. Muzyka żałobna nie była raczej zbyt dobrym sposobem na nawiązanie znajomości. Wzruszyła ramionami. Lucy: Wybacz, że grałam niezbyt wesoło. *złapała się za głowę* Ale po przebudzeniu, strasznie bolała mnie głowa... *dodała cicho* Muzyka żałobna strasznie mnie uspokoją, to strasznie dziwne... *mruknęła rozumiejąc swoje słowa* Zlustrowała dziewczynę bystrym spojrzeniem, po czym po chwili dłonią zaprosiła ją by usiadła obok niej. Lucy: Lucy jestem. *przyglądała się drugiej blondynce, nie kojarzyła jej ze składu ekipy. Czyżby zawodnicy już zaczęli się budzić? Czyli oznaczałoby to potencjalny start programu?* Strasznie jest obudzić się w tej celi...A jeszcze te durne zasady... *mruknęła* Arisha: '''Nie, nie, rozumiem, na każdego muzyka działa w inny sposób *uśmiechnęła się ciepło zajmując zaproponowane miejsce* Aa co do zasad *nagle przypomniała jej się treść ostatniej zasady* większość z nich jest dość sensowna choć nie całkiem orientuję się w sytuacji *przyznała* Spojrzała uważnie na Lucy... '''Arisha: Ale, jeśli mogę spytać *zawahała się przez pół sekundy* czy to przypadek, że twoja imienniczka zgodnie z treścią zasady dziesiątek będzie dokonywać egzekucji? Do ławki, na której siedzą dziewczyny podchodzi Matthew i od razu do nich zagaduje Matthew: '''Zdravo! Jestem Ante! Miło mi spotkać dwie tak ładne dziewczyny, miła odmiana dla chama i grubasa... O! Byłbym zapomniał, jak się nazywacie? '''Lucy: Niektóre zasady iście mnie przerażają. *mruknęła, ops wpadła chyba w pułapkę* To jest właśnie ta niezręczna sytuacja... *westchnęła* Moje imie w tym więzieniu zostało przeklęte beze mnie. *wzruszyła ramionami* Jakbyś się czuła w momencie, gdy na tablicy z zasadami było napisane twoje imie w takim kontekście? *spojrzała uważnie na swoją towarzyszkę obok* Zerknęła na nowego chłopaka tutaj. Matt jednak zapomniał swojego imienia uśmiechnęła się pod nosem. '' '''Lucy': Zdravo! Tatiana jestem! *uśmiechnęła się i spod spódniczki wyciągnęła bombeczke, wcześniej informując Arishe, że im nic złego się nie stanie ofc.* Bombeczka, buahaha Arisha wiedziała, że na pewno nie poczułaby się komfortowo, gdyby to jej imię znajdowało się na tablicy, musiała jednak kontynuować grę brunetki, by móc później w spokoju dokończyć rozmowę. Arisha: Zdravo! A ja Katia *uśmiechnęła się promiennie i zachichotała spoglądając to na Lucy, to na Matthewa* Matthew zauważył co robiła Lucy i lekko się odsunął Matthew: 'Szto ty robisz? ''Oprócz tego, że Lucy wyciągnęła coś dziwnego, chłopak zdał sobie również sprawę, że mimowolnie wplata w wypowiedzi słowa z dziwnego słowiańskiego języka. Matt zaczął się pocić i rozbolała go głowa, więc bez słowa usiadł między dziewczętami. '''Matthew: '''Nie wiem co się dzieje, czuję się... dziwnie... '''Lucy: Huh... Mam bombeczkę! *śmieje się złowrogo* Czujesz się źle? *spojrzała na niego zaskoczona* Bombeczka zaraz Cię rozerwie *smirk* Położyła obok Matthew bombę. Złapała za rękę Arishę i gdzieś wybiegły. Prowadząca przy tym się śmiała, niespodziewała się tak "bombowej" atmosfery na start. Chłopak nie zdązył zareagować, a bomba wybuchła z konfetti. Na jego twarz spadła kartka "żarcik, hihi". '' '''Matthew: '''Kolejna dziwna... ''Matthew próbował przeczytać co pisało na kartce, jednak przez ból głowy i fakt, że alfabet łaciński zaczął mu się w głowie mieszać z cyrylicą, było to dla niego niemożliwe. Matt położył się na ławce i zasnął, przez sen bełkotał coś prawdopodobnie po macedońsku. ... Ze spacerniaka Beck udał się na przestrzeń skategoryzowaną przez władze więzienia, albo reality show,w którym zgodnie ze swoimi ustaleniami brał udział, jako "Ławki". Kawałek tego ławkowego terenu był czymś w rodzaju oazy zieleni. Więzienne podwórze mogło zaoferować odrobinę natury. Tę odrobinę stanowił wątpliwej jakości trawnik, który od dawna nie miał kontaktu z kosiarką, grabami czy jakimikolwiek innymi przyrządami ogrodniczymi. Blondyn pomyślał gorzko, że strzyżenie trawnika może okazać się zadaniem dla osadzonych... Wracając do lokalizacji... Na wspomnianej trawce stały dwie ławki, które wyglądały w miarę stabilnie, pozostałe zaś straszyły obietnicą drzazg i zagrożeniem upadku w którymkolwiek kierunku. Ostrożny Beck wybrał jedną ze stabilnie wyglądających ławek. Usiadł i oddał się cichej kontemplacji. '' '''Beck: '''Tutaj przynajmniej spokój *mruknął do siebie* ''Jak dotąd chłopak odbył tylko 1,5 dobrej rozmowy (jako pół liczył Jaspera) i cały czas wolał towarzystwo samego siebie. Liczył, że w spokoju zdoła pobudzić swój mózg do odtwarzania utraconych wspomnień. Ujawniała się jego pewna cecha, a mianowicie skupienie w dążenie do celu, może nawet zbyt duże skupienie... Wbił sobie do głowy, że chce poznać o sobie prawdę. Wytężał się umysłowo i wytężał, aż w końcu... zrezygnował. Beck: 'To bezcelowe *bujnął się do tyłu. W ostatniej chwili złapał się krawędzi ławki by nie spaść* Ugh... Było blisko *obejrzał się za siebie, na nieapetyczny, paskudny wręcz trawnik* Chociaż... Lepsza taka natura niż wszechobecny beton *tu dla odmiany przyjrzał się betonowemu gmachowi, który wyrastał za jego plecami. Potem skierował wzrok na wysokie mury więzienia* ''Chłopak czuł w nozdrzach zapach morza. Domyślił się, że byli na wyspie. Kiedy przychodziło do spraw z naturą związanych to orientował się szybko. Nie skojarzył tego jako kolejnej, przebudzonej zdolności, było to dla niego oczywiste, automatyczne. Wracając... Szczerze ubolewał wewnętrznie nad tym, że... '' '''Beck: '''Ci ludzie... Taka piękna wyspa, a zamieniona w zakład penitencjarny *pokręcił głową* ''Po paru minutach spaceru w otoczeniu betonowych ścian i innych im podobnym luksusom Hanae dotarł na dwór. Wiadomość o możliwości przejścia na powietrze chłopaka nawet ucieszyła. '' ''Chłodne morskie powietrze, względna cisza... Idealne miejsce, by pomyśleć nad sytuacją w jakiej się aktualnie znajdował... tfu! W sytuacji jakiej znajdowali się wszyscy inni tu zgromadzeni. Oczywiście nie było to czas na rozczulanie się na temat swoich nowych znajomych (których kojarzył póki co jedynie z widzenia), jednak był cień szansy, że ktoś wie nieco więcej o pobudce w więzieniu, czego żaden z podsłuchanych w salonie fragmentów rozmów nie potwierdził. I tu natrafił na niewielką wciąż zieloną z widocznymi miejscami do siedzenia. Wolnymi miejscami. Wciąż nieco niezbyt w pełni świadomy wydarzeń chłopak postanowił usiąść na jednej z ławek. ''Beck odwrócił wzrok kiedy usłyszał kroki. Jakiś nieznany mu chłopak zameldował się na ławce obok. Stwierdzenie "nieznajomy" nie było niczym niezwykłym. Blondyn nie znał właściwie prawie nikogo z więzienia. Po chwili wzrokowej analizy wrócił do patrzenia sobie pod nogi. '' ''Siedział tak chwilę, tak samo jak siedział chłopak obok. Cisza była trochę niezręczna, jednak Beckowi zdawała się dość pasować. Nie czuł potrzeby odzywania się, więc siedział sobie dalej. '' Siadanie obok przypadkowej osoby to najmądrzejszych akcji nie należało. Zwłaszcza pod względem niezręczności jaką ta sytuacja przysparzała. Gdy nagle znów poczuł ból głowy, złapał się za nią i cicho syknął. '''Hanae: Łeb mnie boli *mruknął do siebie, choć mogła to być też próba przerwania owej ciszy* Usłyszawszy słowa chłopaka, blondyn Beck odwrócił się w jego kierunku. Wyglądało na to, że ktoś jest w podobnym położeniu do niego samego... Beck: '''To chyba po tym czym nas nafaszerowali *mruknął do białowłosego* Strasznie weszło *sam złapał się za głowę* Też masz zaniki pamieć? *zapytał przystępując do rutynowego już przepytywania* Słysząc, że blondyn zareagował, odwrócił się w jego stronę. '''Hanae: Tia, kompletnie nic nie pamiętam... Chyba nikt nic nie pamięta *krzywo się uśmiechnął* Beck: '''Tak... *spojrzał w dół* Miło cię postać... poznać! Beck jestem *przysunął się na skraj ławki, by zbliżyć się do nowo poznanego kolegi* '''Hanae: Miło poznać, Hanae *podał rękę Beckowi, uśmiechając się* '' ''Beck poczuł sympatię do cichego osobnika, wyczuwał płynącą od niego pozytywną energię. Chyba z tego powodu został dalej na ławce, dalej odwrócony. '' ''"Sztuka Survivalu określa jasno: grunt to kooperacja." - pomyślał, a właściwie zobaczył to w głowie. - "W stadzie łatwiej przetrwać". Beck: 'To czekamy aż się coś wyjaśni, jakieś ustalenia *założył ręce* A póki co... Coś ci już świta? Kim jesteś, albo byłeś? Ja ogarnąłem, że to reality show, nie jesteśmy więc więźniami... Wiemy przynajmniej kim nie jesteśmy. ''Blondyn aż sam się zdziwił. Będąc w towarzystwie małomównego Hanae'go sam stał się skłonny do mówienia więcej. '' '''Hanae: '''Reality show? *spojrzał na Beck'a pytająco* Do tego, że nie jesteśmy więźniami sam już doszedłem... ''*zaśmiał się* Czyli ktoś nas tu sprowadził, żeby nas nagrywać...? Przeniósł się na bok ławki, by móc zbliżyć się nieco do rozmówcy. 'Hanae: '''O sobie raczej mało pamiętam *mruknął* Poza tym, nie jestem pewien czy mogę czemukolwiek z tego wierzyć. ''Beck pokiwał głową jakby zupełnie zgadzał się z chłopakiem. 'Beck: '''Mi się wydaje, że sami się zgłosiliśmy *wzruszył ramionami* Nie wiem, przeczucie *znów wzruszył ramionami* A co do wiary... To lepiej nie wierzyć nikomu. Ufać tylko sobie. I zawsze być ostrożnym. ''Te ostatnie słowa powiedział z zaskakującym przekonaniem. Bardziej je wyrecytował. Pozostał w pozie, obrócony profilem do Hanae'go, nieruchomo wpatrzony w nicość. Można było odnieść wrażenie, że nawet nie do końca zdał sobie sprawę z tego co mówił. '' '''Hanae: '''Skoro sami się zgłosiliśmy, to musieliśmy wcześniej zostać poinformowani na jakich warunkach będzie rozgrywała się gra. Przynajmniej taką mam nadzieję *zamyślił się* '''Beck: '''Też mam taką nadzieję... Eh... *wstał* Miło było poznać *wygiął usta w uśmiech* ''To powiedziawszy blondyn opuścił białowłosego i udał się na dalsze zwiedzanie. '' ... ''Komunikat obudził Matthew 'Matthew: '''Moja głowa... dobra! Trzeba iść! ''Poszedł do biblioteki Spacerniak: ... Beck w końcu uciekł z salonu. Po błąkaniu się po korytarzach przedostał się na spacerniak. Betonowy plac nie wyglądał zbyt przystępnie… Były jednak ławki i parę stolików. I wszystko na świeżym powietrzu... To wystarczyło chłopakowi. Usiadł sobie gdzieś z boku i ukrył głowę w dłoniach. '''Beck: Eeeeh… Na dwór zaszedł również Ben, po krótkim przejściu się po stołówce, uznał, że woli się trochę przewietrzyć. W ręce trzymał ze sobą całego pieczonego, pysznego kurczaka, którego sobie po prostu zgarnął z lodówki. Obżerał się właśnie dużym udkiem, lecz raczej powoli, delektując się owym kawałkiem. W końcu bardziej musiał się rozejrzeć po miejscu, bo szukał krowy, która miała mu wydoić parę jajek, których w lodówce nie było. Ale zauważył tylko jakiegoś blondyna, siedzącego i widać nie będącego w najlepszym humorze. Uznał, że się do niego dosiądzie, i może zagada, bo… czemu nie. Usiadł obok niego delektując się kolejnym kawałkiem kurczaka. Ben: Siemaneczko koleżko! *rozpoczął* Beck wolno podniósł głowę. Już pogodził się z tym, że nie uniknie rozmów z ludźmi, mógł je tylko ograniczyć do minimum. Pamiętał już, że sam zapisał się do show, więc kiedy jeszcze wszystko pamiętał to musiał mieć świadomośc podejmowanej decyzji… chyba… Beck: Hej *tym razem nie zapomniał by w wypowiedź włożyć energię. Wysilił się także na krzywy uśmiech* Ben: No miło mi ciebie poznać *uściskał swojego rozmówcę* Czy nie widziałeś może gdzieś w pobliżu jakiejś krowy? W lodówce nie ma jaj, a chciałem se jajeczniczkę zrobić *nieco się zaśmiał* No chociaż mam kurczaka. Chcesz kawałek? Pytanie zadane przez grubasa zdziwiło Beck’a i mocno zbiło z tropu. Przez chwilę patrzył na chłopaka pytającym wzrokiem i analizował zadane mu pytanie. W końcu jednak się otrząsnął. Beck: Nie mam… zielonego pojęcia *przygryzł wargę, poczochrał włosy* To więzienie, więc... *przylizywał włosy* Ben: Eh, w dzisiejszych czasach chyba trudno o krowę, z której można wydoić jakieś jajka *wzruszył ramionami* Cóż… A w ogóle się nie przedstawiłem. Jestem Ben, a ty to kim jesteś? *popatrzył pytająco* Beck: Też chciałbym to wiedzieć… *mruknął pod nosem, po czym podniósł wzrok* Beck Jaeger… Chyba *wyszczerzył się* Ben: Beck Jaeger? Naprawdę? *zareagował jakby był w szoku* Jesteś tego pewny? Beck spojrzał niepewnie na grubasa. Jego zdziwienie było co najmniej… dziwne. Przypomniał sobie jednak swoje słowa ze stołówki, te o potrzebie robienia wywiadu… Beck: Chyba tak… *rzekł niepewnie* Blondyn posłał grubasowi spojrzenie domagające się dalszych wyjaśnień. '' ''Ben z zaskoczenia wsadził chłopakowi, pewnie zaskoczonemu udko kurczaka do buzi. Ben: Otóż nie! *wykrzyknął najgłośniej, jak umiał* Pamięć tobie na pewno wykasowali, na pewno, tak ja mi. Nie pamiętasz swojej przyszłości, ale taką taką drobnostkę, jak imię pamiętasz. No jak pamiętam swoje imię, bo jakoś mam je tłuszczem na drugiej stronie koszulki wyznaczone. Swoją drogą ciekawe czy to powstało przypadkiem czy sobie to sam zrobiłem. Chociaż… wygląda za krzywo, więc pewnie to nie mogło być celowo. Zresztą co ja tam wiem, pewnie tyle co ty *poklepał kolegę lekko po plecach* Beck był skołowany. Z długiej i szybkiej wypowiedzi Bena nie zrozumiał prawie nic. Wyłapał tylko fakt o napisie na koszulce. Co do swojego własnego imienia to jako taką pewność miał, w końcu dziennik był podpisany… Blondyn tylko pokiwał grzecznie głową. Beck: Ehm… To… Miłe… Dzięki *znowu się wyszczerzył, chyba naturalny uśmiech nie należał do jego talentów. To mógł sobie odhaczyć* Ben: Ach, ten wymuszony uśmiech, rozpoznam to na kilometr. I z całą pewnością mnie nie zrozumiałeś ziomek, ale to nic… jeszcze zdążysz *skinął głową i kończył jeść kawałek kurczaka* Beck nagle poczuł lekki dyskomfort. Zdał sobie sprawę, że zrobił Benowi przykrość. Nie miał akurat tego na celu. Po pierwsze był zmęczony, a po drugie grubas w gruncie rzeczy nie był wcale irytujący… Na odbiór wpływał także fakt poprawy samopoczucia blondyna. Beck: Ej Ben, sorry *w “sorry” zabrzmiał specyficzny akcent typowy dla pewnego kraju* Jestem strasznie otępiały po tym… Uśpieniu. Blondyn zaczesał włosy za ucho. Kolejnym dowodem na powrót jego zdrowego myślenia, był fakt iż zdał sobie sprawę ze swojego błędu - powinien od razu skupić się na formowaniu relacji. Skarcił się w głowie. Nie miał na to wielkiej ochoty, nie aby nie lubił ludzi, raczej nie lubił pewnego typu ludzi, a może był zmęczony… Tak czy inaczej podniósł wzrok i uśmiechnął się znowu do Bena. Beck: A za mój ryj przepraszam, bardziej naturalnie nie będzie *szczerzył się* Ben: Nie ma sprawy koleżko z… *słysząc akcent uniósł brew w górę* Australii. Ale co ja tam wiem *machnął ręką* No ja jakoś się tobie nie dziwię, jeszcze pewnie zdążysz się rozkręcić *jeszcze na niego uważnie spojrzał* A ryjek to masz ładny Beck, muszę przyznać i… ten uśmiech ci nawet wyszedł naturalnie. Zaliczyłeś *wpakował sobie do buzi kolejny kawałek kurczaka* Beck: Dzięki *roześmiał się szczerze* Ehm… *zająknął się* A czy… czm… czy mogę trochę? *spojrzał na kurczaka* Za pytaniem nie kryła się motywacja w formie głodu. Raczej pragnienia białka. Już w kuchni chłopak skojarzył jak ważne jest odżywianie, a skoro nie dojadł mielonki przez pewną dziewczynę… Ben: A częstuj się, póki wszystkiego nie wsunąłem *uśmiechnął się, dając mu, by sobie coś urwał* Beck: Dzięki *podziękował szczerze* Między chłopakami nawiązywała się nić porozumienia… Ben: A w kwestii dojenia z krów jajek… *ściągnął koszulkę, pokazując tym samym swoje muskularne ciało i po j drugiej stronie koszulki, poza krzywym imieniem, miał też wypisane “Absurdalne Myśli”, było ich z 12 i jednym z nich brzmiało tak, że z krowy można wydoić jajka, natomiast z kury pozyskiwać można bardzo dobre mleko* Śmieszne, co ja musiałem mieć we łbie, by to sobie pisać, ale pewnie musiałem mieć jakiś powód. Będzie to jedna z pierwszych rzeczy, do których będzie dociekać… *wziął jeszcze kawałek* Ależ ten kurczaczek rozpływa się w ustach, mniam! Beck zaśmiał grzecznie. Wstał z ławki i dla odmiany to on poklepał Bena po ramieniu. Beck: Przynajmniej coś pamiętasz, jakaś wskazówka *zaśmiał się i poklepał się po zamkniętej na zamek kieszeni spodenek* Fajnie *przeciągnął się* Nie abym się wymykał, słowo, ale *odchrząknął* czuję się nadal jakiś taki… Jakby po mnie kangur przeskoczył *zaśmiał się ze swojego żartu* I chcę zwiedzić miejsce. Do zobaczenia *wstał i wolno się oddalił* Ben: Trzymaj się stary *skinął mu głową na pożegnanie* Z budynku prosto na spacerniak wyszedł Matthew, w drzwiach minął Becka, tym razem plując mu na spodnie, na zewnątrz zaś zauważył Bena Matthew: '''Hejka! Jestem Ante! ''Matthew: Ale spaślak masakra xD'' Macedończyk wyciąga rękę do olbrzyma, jednak cofa ją, gdy widzi, że podanie ręki skończy się ufajdaniem się kurczakiem. Widząc jednak, że Ben jest zbyt zajęty obżeraniem się, Matthew postanowił odejść Boisko do kosza: Dziewczyna przybyła tutaj, chcąc odetchnąć świeżym powietrzem. Pomyślała, że tak może odzyskać jakieś wspomnienia. Zobaczyła, że jest miejsce do siedzenia w postaci mini trybun przy boisku. Tam też oparła się o trybuny, zamknęła oczy i próbowała odprężyć. 'Izumi: '''To może być sposób. ''Nikogo nie było, więc miała spokój. Mając w pamięci salon, nie spodziewała się gości tu. Zauważyła, że coś leży na ziemi. Była to harmonijka ustna w znośnym stanie i co ważniejsze czysta. Wzięła ją i zaczęła sobie grać nie mając nic lepszego w zamyśle: ''https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TbZln21DB44 ''Liberty przylazła sobie po okrążeniu i nudzeniu się po tych murach. Stanęła rozciągając się i oddychając nie zauważając z początku znajdującej się w okolicy Izumi. Przypadkiem przy rozprostowaniu lekko stuknęła ją dłonią o ramię. 'Izumi: '''Czego dusza tutaj pragnie ? ''Pzerwała na chwilę swoją grę i odsunęła instynktownie szturchnięte ramię i zerknęła na chwile w stronę nieznanej osóbki. 'Izumi: '''Nie kojarzę cię. Jestem Izumi. ''Przedstawiła się przyjaznym głosem. Zaczęła grać dalej piosenkę na harmonijce by po chwili skończyć, gdyż przerwała ją przy samej końcówce. 'Liberty: '''No cholera jasna? Niedowidzę? Cheerleaderka bez blond włosów? ''Przetarła oczy niedowierzająco. Jak ona niby mogła dopingować nie będąc '''Liberty: Jeszcze nienażarte sucze cię nie pożarły żywcem za posiadanie szarych komórek? Bwahahaha! *rechotała plując nieumyślnie śliną* Co komu jajeczka ściąga w dół, am i reijt gyrl? Przed tobą czysta esencja piękna Liberty! Przypatrz się dobrze bo jest na co. Nagle się zarumieniła lekko zawijając sobie włosy wokół palca kręcąc nimi. Liberty: Soł, skupienie na oddychaniu masz po tym zamule za sobą widzę masz skoro już z fujarą w ustach latasz. Bwahahaha! Izumi rozejrzała się w około czy aby jeszcze kogoś innego tutaj nie ma. Spojrzała potem na nowopoznaną osobę. Izumi: Moja pamięć szwankuje, ale tak. Prawdopodobnie jestem cheerleaderką. Rozmasowała swoją głowę jeszcze raz po tym co usłyszała. Izumi: 'Przynajmniej poznałam imię. ''Mruknęła cichutko do siebie, że Liberty nie usłyszała. Co do ostatniego zdania to powstrzymała się od komentarza. '''Liberty: No ba. Pewnie jakiś crap typu lyfe end ded. Aż się chce zapalić crack i zapomnieć jeszcze bardziej. Bwahaha! A seryjka to szczerze mówiąc jakoś mnie to nie obchodzi czemu większości pamiętam. Pewnie byłam mniej zajebistsza niż w tym momencie! Dumnie się wypięła krocząc w stronę boiska. Zawróciła się zaraz nie wiedząc nawet po co tam polazła. Liberty: Może się dowiem. Na tą chwilę pewnie reszta szuka cracku do zapalenia by zapomnieć o tej szitty sytuacji! Przynajmniej od obudzenia wiem, że będę od tej pory wszystko pamiętała bo mam pamięć jak ten słoń. Wolałabym po nim mieć wypełnioną trąbę jeśli wiesz co mam na mysli. Bwahahaha! Przysiadła się obok niej. Ewidentnie pomimo grymasu i ciągłego się odsuwania przysiadała się bliżej niej. Liberty: '''Też masz dzienniczek? Jakiś frajer chce byśmy prowadzili złote myśli czy co!? *lekko ją szturchnęła* Może jak to prawda to tak gyrl z gyrl sie wymieni jak prawdziwych fujarek nie znajdzimy.Ale to już wiesz. Bwahahaha! ''Izumi jedynie słuchała co ona wygaduje i próbowała nadążyć oraz przetrawić co mówi. "Niedość, że głowa daje się we znaki przez amnezje to jeszcze ona.." - pomyślała sobie i przytakiwała na jej słowa. Usłyszała jak mówi o cracku i przewróciła oczami niezauważalnie. '' '''Izumi: Ano mam. Odpowiedziała jej na pytanie o dzienniczku. Miała zamiar coś skłamać, ale przypomniała sobie zasady w salonie. Widziała również, że Liberty zaczęła przybliżać się do niej. Izumi: 'Jakoś nie mam zamiaru chwalić się tym czy owym co tam będzie zapisane. ''Stwierdziła i zeszła nieco na bok, schodząc z mini trybuny i stojąc juz na nogach. 'Izumi: '''Wiesz co, muszę sprawdzić jeszcze to i owo gdzieniegdzie. Tooo... narka. ''Rzekła do dziewczyny i nieco wyższym tempem opuściła to miejsce. Pomachała niedbale do dziewczyny, ażeby zaplusować choćby tym i wróciła na teren bloków więziennych. '''Liberty: Bwahhaha! *znowu głośno rechotnęła* Ja ją pożarłam a nawet blondyną nie jestem. Stała przez chwilę rozglądając się po boisku. Nie wiedziała co dokładnie tutaj chciała. Spojrzała się na kosz z piłkami. Liberty: Piłeczkę... Spojrzała się na nie. Delikatnie przejechała po jednej palcem z lekkim uczuciem obrzydzenia Liberty: Ale nie taka. Bwahaha! Skierowała się z powrotem w stronę budynku. ... Beck kontynuował swoją więzienną odyseję. Miał już za sobą "ławki", spacerniak i okolicę murów więziennych, teraz nadszedł czas na położone kawałek od spacerniaka boisko do koszykówki. Było ono starannie odgrodzone drucianą siatką, która pomimo swoich lat nadal dobrze się trzymała. Na wyposażeniu skromnego obiektu sportowego znajdował się też kosz, a właściwie klatka, wypełniona piłkami do koszykówki. Beck wziął jedną z nich i odbił o ziemię. Była niezbyt dobrze napompowana, toteż odłożył ją do innych. Rozejrzał się. '' '''Beck: '''Kolejne jakże monotonne miejsce *westchnął i poszedł bokiem, wzdłuż siatki* ''W międzyczasie po drugiej stronie boiska rzucał sobie Igor. Niestety koszykówka okazała się nie być jego najlepszą stroną. Igor: Zdecydowanie sporty to nie jest moja mocna strona. Trudno. Następna piłka odbiła się od kosza i odbiła się w taki sposób, że trafiła jakiegoś blondyna w tył głowy. Igor widząc to jakby odruchowo wyciągnął ręce do tyłu i krzyknął. Igor: '''To nie ja! '''Igor: Przyznawanie się do błędów też nie jest moją mocną stroną. Beck zatoczył się po tym jak został uderzony w tył głowy. Rozstawił szerzej nogi, aby złapać równowagę i uchronić się przed bliskim spotkaniem z asfaltowo-betonową powierzchnią boiska. Blondyn odwrócił się gwałtownie i spojrzał przez ramię w kierunku osoby odpowiedzialnej za piłkę. Beck: 'Co ty odwalasz? *syknął.* ''Pomimo, że zwykle unikał konfrontacji to tym razem istotnie się zdenerwował. Już dochodził do zmysłów, a teraz znowu bolała go głowa. Pech chciał, że trafiła się ta jedna lepiej napompowana piłka. '''Igor: Jestem na podwieczorku w Krainie czarów, dołączysz? Odpowiedział z ironicznym uśmiechem na ustach chłopak. "No co ja tu robię? Gram se w koszykówkę samemu, jakbyś nie zauważył debilu głupi! A to, że ta piłka ma downa i poleciała w twoją stronę to nie moja wina!" - Pomyślał czarnowłosy. Igor: Sorry, nie chciałem cię trafić. Beck z trudem powstrzymał się od użycia niekoniecznie sympatycznych słów. Zdołał zachować spokój, zejść z emocji na tyle, by odpowiedzieć spokojnie. '' '''Beck: '''Eh... Nie ma... Problemu... *odetchnął i pomasował się po głowie* Każdemu może się zdarzyć. ''Blondyn żywił przekonanie, że w sytuacji w jakiej się znajdował nie miało sensu robić sobie zbyt wielu przeciwników, też dlatego, że marnowałby na to potrzebną energię. '' '''Igor: '''Mocno cię walnęło? ''Beck z jakiegoś powodu nie zrobił na Igorze najlepszego wrażenia, ale chłopak wciąż nie czuł się zbyt komfortowo z tym, że blondyna widocznie boli bardziej niż zabolało by przeciętnego człowieka. Beck: '''Tja, masz całkiem niezłą siłę wyrzutu *powiedział uśmiechając się lekko, dalej próbował masować bolącą głowę* Jesteś...? ''Blondyn już przyzwyczaił się, że musi zapoznawać się z ludźmi. Pogodził się z tym i kolejne razy nie były już utrapieniem. Pomagał też fakt, że otępienie mijało... '' '''Igor: Igor. Miło poznać. Beck wolno pokiwał głową. Podszedł do siatki wytyczającej obręb boiska, oparł się ręką o pionowy słup. '' '''Beck: '''Też jesteś uczestnikiem? *trudno wyczuć czy bardziej zapytał, czy stwierdził* Nic nie pamiętasz? '''Igor:' Jedyne co pamiętam to świetne umiejętności aktorstwa, pływania, irytowania ludzi, a także miłość do Pizzy i blondynek. A jak ty masz na imię? Pływanie. To konkretne słowo szczególnie zwróciło uwagę Beck'a, cała reszta zeszła na drugi plan. Z jakiegoś powodu ta konkretna aktywność kojarzyła się blondynowi. Nabrał podejrzenia, później niepewnego przekonania... Chwila, którą spędził na tych przemyśleniach, była krótka, ale dopiero po niej odpowiedział Igorowi. Beck: '''Jestem Beck *powiedział to najpewniej jeśli patrzyć na inne razy kiedy tego dnia się przedstawiał* No to witaj w klubie... Też umiem pływać. ''W jego głosie zabrzmiała pewność. Z jednej strony myślał sobie, że wcale nie jest tego pewny i bazuje na poszlakach, z drugiej jednak mózg sterował nim w określony sposób. '' '''Beck: '''Sportowo? Wyścigi? Nurkowanie? *przywołał wszystko co wiedział o pływaniu, na tę chwilę, bo przypuszczalnie wiedział więcej* '''Igor: Nie, tylko rekreacyjnie. Nic szczególnego, ale przeważnie na kilku turniejach pływackich miałem drugie lub pierwsze miejsce. Beck pokiwał kulturalnie głową. Chętnie pociągnąłby temat pływania, wydawał mu się w końcu dość bliski, jednak nie czuł się jeszcze w (umysłowej) dyspozycji; nie umiał przywołać dostatecznej ilości faktów, aby poprowadzić konwersację. Przemógł się jednak, by rozmowa nie skończyła się od tak... Beck: '''To fajnie by było, gdyby się okazało, że mają tu basen dla więźniów *spróbował, by zabrzmiało to sympatycznie i dowcipnie* Witalność się przyda nam wszystkim. Zwłaszcza w takim otoczeniu *rozejrzał się* ''I znowu dziwił się temu jak dużo mówił. '' '''Igor: Byłoby wspaniale, ale nie wydaje mi się by aż tak nas rozpieszczali. Nie wydaje mi się by gdziekolwiek było jakieś więzienie z basenem... A nawet jeśli to tego nie pamiętam. Beck pokiwał uprzejmie głową. Beck: 'Ta... Pewnie racja *założył ręce* ''Blondyn zauważył, że Igor sam nie czuje się w pełni sprawny lub po prostu nie był zainteresowany rozmową. Sam Beck miał zamiar dalej poznawać otoczenie, toteż oddalił się po cichu. Integrowanie się szło mu coraz lepiej, poznawał też miejsce i swoje zdolności. Progres był. Wiedział już, że jest znawcą sztuki przetrwania... albo miał przynajmniej podstawy. To co mu się skojarzyło to sprawdzić swoje miejsce do spania... No cóż, po drodze też po zwiedza. '''Beck: '''Miło było poznać *rzucił gdy stanął na granicy boiska i odwrócił się przez ramię.* ''Beck: Eh... *złapał się za głowę* Dziwnie się czuję z tyloma ludźmi... Ale chyba to dobrze, że poznaję innych i to raczej spoko osoby... Łatwiej przetrwać w zespole *powtórzył sentencję, która pojawiła mu się wcześniej w głowie* Miejsce w pobliżu murów więziennych: ... Arisha stała w samotności przy murze wyraźnie zamyślona. Brunetka wpatrywała się tęsknie w niebo i chmury, jakby pomimo, że trwał dzień, miała nadzieję zobaczyć gwiazdy. Przy jej obecnym braku wspomnień były jej one najbliższe. W tych niewielu skrawkach pamięci miała wyjątkowo wyraźne obrazy wszystkich gwiazdozbiorów i pełno faktów na temat poszczególnych gwiazd, nic dziwnego, że w tej trudnej sytuacji chciałaby zobaczyć coś znajomego. Uczepiła się gorączkowo każdego skrawka pamięci i pragnęła spojrzeć w nocne niebo i przekonać się, że cała ta wiedza, która przechowała się w jej umyśle jest prawdziwa… Spragniony świeżego powietrza i rekonesansu Beck kontynuował zwiedzanie przybytku. Po odbyciu drugiej, satysfakcjonującej tego dnia rozmowy (drugiej i pół) skierował się pod więzienne mury. Betonowa ściana łączyła się z asfaltowym podłożem. Zdawać by się mogło, że stanowiło to dowód całkowitej porażki natury… Jednak nie. Bystrym oczom chłopaka ukazał się mech rosnący w szczelinie. Pomimo tego, że cały czas nie rozumiał w pełni swojego zainteresowania przyrodą; przyczyn, ani doświadczeń, uśmiechał się. O fakcie niepamiętania nawet nie myślał… Podniósł wzrok. Zmysł powoli wracał do normy. Za jego pośrednictwem udało mu się zobaczyć… dziewczynę. Wyglądała schludnie. Miała typowy typ urody. Beck: Hej? Arisha nagle wyrwana z myśli rozejrzała się nerwowo. Szybko dostrzegła blondyna i od razu się uspokoiła. Brunetka posłała w jego stronę ciepły uśmiech. Arisha: Hej. Jesteś też jednym z “zawodników” *zrobiła cudzysłowie palcami” Beck: Ehm… Chyba tak… A ty? Arishę lekko bawiło zdezorientowanie chłopaka, ale fakt że dwójka stała przed murami więziennymi skutecznie pozbawiały jej chęci do śmiechu. Arisha: Też. Jestem Arisha… Cloudmill *''wyciągnęła rękę na powitanie*'' A ty? *spojrzała na niego wyczekująco z uroczym uśmiechem* '' '''Beck:' Ehm… Beck Jaeger… Chyba *powiedział i spuścił głowę* Prawdę mówiąc blondyn sam nadal nie był przekonany co do swojego “imienia”. Było jedynym co wiedział o sobie na starcie, dostał to na tacy. Jednak nie zatrybiło jeszcze u niego w głowie… Beck: Moja głowa słabo działa *podrapał się nerwowo za uchem* To chyba wszystko jest wynikiem faktu iż zostaliśmy w pewien sposób otumanieni jakiegoś rodzaju środkami *nawet nie zdał sobie sprawy z tego, że zaczął mówić “porządnym”, arystokratycznym wręcz językiem* Brunetka zignorowała fakt, że Beck nie podał jej ręki i wsunęła dłonie do kieszeni. Arisha: Nie bez przyczyny zostaliśmy pozbawieni pamięci. Im dłużej tu przetrwamy tym więcej się dowiemy *wzruszyła ramionami* Czy ty… co pamiętasz? Wiesz dlaczego zgłosiłeś się do programu? *spojrzała na blondyna z ciekawością wymalowaną na twarzy* Jeśli nie chcesz nie musisz odpowiadać *powiedziała wyrozumiale i uśmiechnęła się nagle emanując spokojem* Beck przygryzł wargę, zastanowił się głęboko. Prawdę mówiąc to to samo pytanie sam chciał zadać dziewczynie. Widocznie nie tylko on chciał się jak najprędzej ogarnąć w nowym środowisku. Beck: Nie pamiętam właściwie nic *powiedział i już zdawało się, że nic więcej nie wypłynie z jego ust, kiedy…* Mój mózg jednak zdaje się wszystkiego nie zapomniał. Podrzuca mi powoli… Co nie co *zabrzmiało to bardziej tajemniczo niż zamierzał* Arisha mimowolnie, cicho zachichotała po czym zakryła usta dłonią. Arisha: Sama niewiele pamiętam *wzruszyła ramionami* Niestety od przebudzenia nie przypomniały mi się żadne wartościowe informacje. Upewniłam się za to w przekonaniu, że z tego miejsca nie ma ucieczki i będziemy musieli stawić czoło wyzwaniom jeśli chcemy przeżyć. Brunetka delikatnie przechyliła głowę i zlustrowała bruneta wzrokiem. Arisha: A co jest twoim talentem? Nie chcę być wścibska, ale jedyne wyraźne wspomnienia to tylko te związane z moim zainteresowaniem gwiazdami. Beck puścił informacje o walce o życie mimo uszu, tak samo jak po tym jak przeczytał o tym na tablicy. Mózg chłopaka wydawał się takim faktem nie przejmować. Jakby walka o życie nie była dla niego niczym nowym… Beck: Survival *odparł po chwili i podrapał się po głowie* Wydaje mi się, że mam do tego smykałkę. Arisha jeszcze raz podjęła się obserwacji tego osobnika. Nie przejmował zbytnio inicjatywy w rozmowie, ale miała przeczucie że był wobec niej szczery. Poza tym “survival”? Na pewno jest intrygującym człowiekiem. Arisha: To pewnie czujesz się tutaj jak w swoim żywiole. Beck: Niezbyt *mruknął i rozejrzał się, omiótł spojrzeniem niebosiężne mury. Założył ręce* Mało naturalnie tutaj. Arisha: No tak, miałam na myśli sam motyw walki o przetrwanie, ale masz rację, przydałyby się tu chociaż jakieś drzewa *rozejrzała się po okolicy z jakąś niewypowiedzianą tęsknotą w spojrzeniu* Beck: Ta… *nadal stał z założonymi rękoma* Dziewczyna wydawała się blondynowi sympatyczna, na pewno nie męcząca. Powoli nawet odchodził jego ból głowy. Chyba od rozmów z “dobrymi” ludźmi trzeźwiał. Beck zastanawiał się co dalej robić. Stał tak w sumie bez celu. Nawet zdawało się odlatywał zapominając o Arishy… '' '''Arisha:' Widzę że nie tylko ja mam tendencję do odlatywania hah. Rozumiem, jeśli rozmowy Cię męczą *wzruszyła ramionami* Wyglądasz tak, jakbyś spotkał dzisiaj co najmniej dwa razy tyle osób co ja *uśmiechnęła się do niego delikatnie* Beck: Heh… Trochę się ich przewinęło… Ale ludzie są pozytywni *sam nie wierzył, że to mówi* W sumie to żadnego spotkania nie żałuję… Chłopak coraz bardziej się kontrolował. Potencjał terapeutyczny rozmów był niezwykły. Co jednak mógł kontrolować. Nadal nie wiedział kim jest, bazował na niewyraźnych przesłankach. Czuł się zagubiony. Beck: Absolutnie nieprawdą jest jakoby konwersacja z twoją osobą była dla mnie jakąkolwiek niedogodnością *w sytuacji “obronnej” włączył mu się arystokratyczny język. Było jednak za późno by to wycofać…* Arisha: Haha, chyba masz nawyk używania takiego stylu *uśmiechnęła się szczerze widząc, że chłopak cofnąłby swoje słowa* Niezwykłe… Beck zupełnie nie przejął się komplementem, przyjął go jak każde inne, normalne słowo. W ogóle nie zrobiło to na nim wrażenia. Tak jakby miał na sobie jakąś emocjonalną zbroję… Beck: Zabawne, ale… Nie mam pojęcia czemu czasem zaczynam tak gadać. Arisha: Nie uważasz, że właśnie to jest takie niezwykłe? To tak jakby część twojej osobowości, której źródła nie pamiętasz, bo została uformowana przez jakieś doświadczenie. Beck: Uważam *zrobił przydługą pauzę* I dziwnie się z tym czuję… *było to chyba najszczersze wyznanie jakie tego dnia opuściło usta Becka* Arisha: Nie tylko ty *powiedziała w zamyśleniu, po czym posłała mu pocieszający uśmiech* Ale mam nadzieję, że jeśli wytrwamy tu jakiś czas to wymyślimy coś by odzyskać wspomnienia, albo nasze dzienniczki zostaną wypełnione o jakieś informacje na nasz temat *wzruszyła ramionami* Nagle zrobiło jej się żal na myśl, że jeśli przeżyje i wydostanie się z tego miejsca, to będzie to kosztem śmierci wielu innych osób, w tym Beck’a… Beck: Cóż… Eh… Póki co nie wiemy jeszcze nic… Czekajmy na obwieszczenia. Chłopak wypuścił powietrze. Dobrze rozmawiało mu się z Arishą jednak potrzebował już chwili dla siebie. Cieszył się poznawszy kolejną, przyjazną osobę, ale coś wewnątrz jego… Beck: Eh… No… Bardzo miło było cię poznać *zaczął ostrożnie* Chyba jednak czas na mnie… Rozumiesz; survival, trzeba zwiedzić lokalizację… Poznać samemu… Trochę dziwił się tym, że się tłumaczył. Dlaczego? Po co? Mógł powiedzieć, że musi wyjść i to by wystarczyło jako kulturalna odpowiedź. Widocznie jednak znał siebie jeszcze gorzej niż mu się wydawało… '' '''Arisha:' Nie ma sprawy, rozumiem, trochę czasu w samotności i odpoczynku *uśmiechnęła się ciepło* W takim razie leć zwiedzać *puściła mu oczko, po czym cicho się zaśmiała, gdy zobaczyła że chłopak zamyślony ciągle sterczy obok uśmiechnęła się ponaglająco i spojrzała na budynek za nimi* Beck uśmiechnął się tak uroczo jak nigdy by nie podejrzewał i odszedł. '' ''... '' ''Pomimo chłodu Arisha siedziała wytrwale pod murem z głową w chmurach. Nie trzęsła się z zimna, mimo że miała krótkie spodenki. Znowu wyglądała, jakby zagubiona w swoich myślach nie zauważała, co dziej się dookoła niej. Z otępienia wyrwał ją dopiero głos z megafonu nawołujący ją do stawienia się w bibliotece. Szybko zerwała się na nogi i od razu starała się rozruszać zdrętwiałe kończyny. Skierowała się do wejścia budynku...Ostatecznie jednak spojrzała przez ramię na mur zanim zniknęła w długim korytarzu. Wyzwanie - Biblioteka: Asterin znalazła się w bibliotece. Przez megafon poinformowała zawodników "że mają znaleźć w bibliotece". Czas do godziny 18:00. Krążyła sobie bez celu aż do usłyszenia ogłoszenia o przybyciu. Przypadkiem była blisko więc pomknęła na miejsce. Rozejrzała się łapiąc się jedynie lekko po brzuchu. Liberty: Ja pierdolę. Trzeba było nie być miła dla tego zwierzaka. Wciąż bym sobie jedną zeżarła! Mhahaha! Nie przejmując się jakimikolwiek zasadami zajęła sobie wolne siedzenie przy jednym ze stołów Izumi przyszła tutaj z drugiego końca (powiedzmy) i usiadła gdzieś przy skraju stołu. Beck był w trakcie spaceru przez więzienie w celu dalszego zwiedzania obiektu, kiedy usłyszał długo wyczekiwany komunikat. Z jednej strony się ucieszył, a z drugiej strapił wiedząc, że znajdzie się w tłumie... Przynajmniej zobaczy się znowu z kilkoma osobami, które polubił. Blondyn zameldował się w bibliotece i stanął na uboczu, pod regałem zastawionym książkami. Jedną ręką oparł się o jego bok, drugą wsadził w kieszeń. Wyczekująco patrzył się w nicość. '' ''Nikodem uslyszawszy ze wołaja do biblioteki odrazu poszedł za glosem znalazl miejsce wszedl zobaczył ze pare osob juz tu bylo a potem stanął gdzieś i czekał do 18 Max przybył na miejsce spotkanie, ledwo przed czasem, ponieważ nie mógł znaleść bibioteki '' ''Arisha weszła zdeterminowana i gotowa na wyzwanie, z którym zaraz przyjdzie jej się zmierzyć. Nie chciała jednak być w centrum uwagi toteż tak jak niektórzy stanęła na uboczu i w oczekiwaniu czytała tytuły książek na najbliższym regale. Ben przybył na miejsce, jak kazali i stanął w ustronnym miejscu. Hanae po zwiedzeniu wiezięnia również zawitał w bibliotece. W bibliotece zjawiła się również Gabriella. Gabriella: '''Dzień dobry. Jak tam? ''Uśmiechnęła się. '' '''Gabriella: Po co nam kazali tu przyjść? Przyszłam tylko z ciekawości. Wywalone mam na to co mówią. James gdy tylko zjadł, zdążył włożyć jedynie naczynia do zlewu i w te pędy pobiegł do biblioteki. Dyszał przy tym i opierał ręce na kolanach. Igor przybył do biblioteki chwilę po 18, by się modnie spóźnić... A raczej tak by wytłumaczył gdyby ktoś się go zapytał bo głupio było by się przyznać do zgubienia się w więzieniu. Widocznie jednak nic się nie stało po w bibliotece wciąż nie było śladu po jakimś prowadzącym. Po Igorze do biblioteki wszedł Matthew Matthew: 'I oto przybył Ante Burčeski! Błędnie nazwany w dzienniczku "Matthew" Witam wszystkich ziomów, ziomeczki i tego chamskiego po**ba ''Pokazuje na Beck'a ''Do biblioteki weszła Tamara. Wyzwanie = info. Asterin uśmiechnęła się do zawodników, dumna, że jego pierwsza może otworzyć ten sezon, mimo obecność na pokładzie Lucy czy pozostałej czwórki z ekipy. '''Asterin: Witam wszystkich w więzieniu. *uśmiechnęła się przebiegle* Witam, w kontynuacji Show Never Dies. Rozpoczynamy dzisiaj oficjalnie sezon drugi. Total Drama: Hope Never Dies. Zapewne wasza pamięć szwankuje. To nic dziwnego, to celowy zabieg. *dodała pewniejszym głosem* Klasnęła w dłonie, a do pomieszczenia wjechała dwójka stażystów z mapą, która była przykryta zdjęciami zawodników oraz tabelą z podziałem na drużyny. Asterin: Co bystrzejsi z was, mogli już zauważyć, że mieszkacie w różnych blokach. Dany blok oznacza drużynę. I tak, w drużynie A o nazwie Dingo Omega znajdują się *spojrzała na kartkę* Beck, Nikodem, Gabriella, James, Max oraz Igor. Jedyna sześcioosobówka. Do zespołu Cloud Kappa oddelegowani zostali: Arisha, Ben, Sofia, Deidre oraz Ante(Matthew). *wskazała palcem każdą osobę, by potem spojrzeć na pozostałych* Liberty, Hanae, Izumi, Nutty oraz Tamara to drużyna Sigmi Chi Gohan. Wyciągnęła nożyczki i pocięła informacje. Asterin: Kapitanami będą Beck, Liberty oraz Arisha. To jest tylko rola figuranta. Nie oczekujcie żadnych benefitów. *robi minkę ala „:3”* Co tydzień będziecie mierzyć się w zadaniach. Osoba z najgorszej drużyny pozna smak cudownej… *chwila stopu i drastycznej muzyczki* ...śmierci. Przeszła się pomiędzy stołami i wróciła na swoje miejsce. Asterin: Od kolejnego tygodnia będziecie mogli znaleźć fanty. Jedne Wam pomogą przetrwać, inne będą Was mogły pogrążyć. O tym jednak porozmawiamy po wyzwaniu. *puściła do nich oczko* Klasnęła w dłonie, by zawodnicy skupili na niej swoją uwagę. Asterin: Nie bez powodu znajdujemy się w bibliotece. Mam nadzieję, że macie ze sobą swoje dzienniczki? Macie mi je oddać. Więc poszła po sali i zebrała je od każdego. (tak, od każdego nie ma sensu tego rozpisywać i tracić czasu) Asterin: Jak zauważyliście, poza Waszymi danymi osobowymi nie tam nic więcej. Siedzicie za niewinność. *słychać oburzenie zawodników, dziewczyna jednak stopuje ich ręką* Każdy tak mówi. *uśmiechnęła się wrednie* Z tym będzie powiązane Wasze dzisiejsze zadanie. Korzystając z wszelkich dostępnych książek musicie zaprojektować dzienniczki drużyny przeciwników, zapełnić je. Tyle. Jak wykonacie wyzwanie i jak je wypełnicie, zależy tylko od Was. Czas na zadanie macie do 05.10.2019 godziny 23:59. (To jeszcze tak lecąc krótkim opisem. Nawiązujemy do 1 zadania z SND. Tym razem dana drużyna musi innej zaprojektować dzienniczki z wyrokami/karami i dlaczego znajdują się w wiezieniu. Macie dowolność interpretacji polecenia. Wygra drużyna, która zrobi to najkreatywniej. Weźmiemy również pod uwagę Waszą aktywność w przygotowaniach. Natomiast gotowe prace wrzucamy w dział np. „Cloud Kappa – zadanie”. I tak wygląda podział robienia dzienniczków: Sigma Chi Gohan (robi) > Cloud Kappa Cloud Kappa (robi) > Dingo Omega Dingo Omega (robi) > Sigma Chi Gohan Powodzenia. Kolejne wyzwania będą raczej do niedzieli.) Przygotowania Dingo Omega: Grupa robiła swoje przygotowania w bibliotece. Na stole przy którym wszyscy siedzieli było rozłożone wiele papierów, kartek itp. Wszyscy zastanawiali się co zrobić... Lub nie i zamiast tego zajmowali się sobą. Do tych osób nie należał na pewno Igor. Igor: Więc w drużynie mam Ariane Grande, Kapitana Dupka, Okularnika wyglądającego jakby zaraz miał wyskoczyć z okna... z budynku na 5 piętrze... na ruchomą autostradę... w czasie trzęsienia ziemi oraz tych dwóch typów od których jeszcze słowa nie usłyszałem. Cóóóóż... Myślę, że mamy szansę to wygrać :) ' ''Przez jeszcze chwilę nikt się nie odzywał. Po chwili Igor tylko przewrócił oczami. 'Igor: '''Okej mam tego dość! Czy ktokolwiek tu ma jakikolwiek plan co można zrobić? Bo jeśli tak to mówcie szybko, bo nie mam zamiaru zmarnować cennego czasu na patrzenie się na swoje buty myśląc co te typiarki mogły zrobić by tu trafić. Musimy działać jak najszybciej i najoryginalniej, a nie jak najdokładniej. Wiesz powtórzę pytanie ma ktoś jakiś plan? ''Beck spojrzał niepewnie po twarzach zgromadzonych przy ustronnym stoliku. Z tej grupki rozpoznawał tylko Igora, Gabrielle i Nikodema. Pozostała trójka była mu obca. Cóż. Dwóch znajomych chłopaków w miarę polubił, więc nie było tak źle. Dziewczyna też nie zaszła mu za skórę pomimo zjedzenia jego mielonki. Zwracała tylko uwagę jej ekscentryczna fryzura... '''Beck: Jestem Kapitanem? Eh, wolałbym się nie wychylać *spojrzał przez ramię na wydarzenia dziejące się za nim* Ja tych ludzi nawet nie znam *pomasował twarz* Beck nie chciał zabierać głosu. Był formalnie kapitanem, ale nie oznaczało to, że musiał lub chciał się rządzić. Wolał póki co poczekać na pomysły innych. W jego głowie mimowolnie rysował się jednak plan działania... '' ''Nikodem byl zalamany prawie kazdy tu był bezguściem Igor jeszcze jakoś wyglądał ale inni ewidentnie nie no cóż musiał coś zrobić bo jakby drużyna przegrala to mógłby zginąc Nikodem: No ja nie mam planu ale wiem co musimy zrobić musimy popatrzec na tych z sigma chi chan czy jakoś tak i wymyślic jak mogli by tu trafić *Nikodem zauwazył ze dużo osob to robiło ale poczuł sie teraz jakoś tako dumnie ze to on to powiedział* jak nie to mozemy zapytac kapitana to on powinien nami rządzić Gabriellę średnio interesowało zadanie. Bardziej zastanawiała ją inna kwestia. Gabriella: 'Pierwsza była kura czy jajko? ''Po jakimś czasie jednak trochę się zmobilizowała, bo wpadła na świetny pomysł. '''Gabriella: Dobra, róbmy to zadanie! Nie ociągamy się kochani! Do roboty myszki! Raz dwa, raz dwa. Gabriella: Na początku nie chciało mi się totalnie robić tego zadania, ale potem pomyślałam sobie, że jak wymyślę jak najgorsze kary dla tych osób to może uznają, że moja kara to nic w porównaniu do nich i mnie wypuszczą? A wtedy powiem wszystkim gazetom na świecie jakie tutaj panują warunki! '' '''Gabriella: '''Nie wiem jak wy myślicie, ale moim zdaniem jako team powinniśmy się wspierać, ba, nie tylko jako team, ale jako gatunek ludzki. W końcu każdy z nas jest bratem i siostrą, niezależnie jaka płynie w nas krew! Ja jestem wmoan of color, ale nie mam nic przeciwko białym. Z nimi również czuję więź. No więc wszyscy powinniśmy nawzajem siebie kochać itp. Dlatego proponuję wam, żebyśmy wymyślili dla nich jak najgorsze przestępstwa to może wtedy wyjdziemy na wolność? Love & peace. '''Igor: Szanuję bardzo pomysł, ale wciąż to nie daje nam dokładnego planu. Igor chwilę się zamyślił. Igor: Okeeeej, co powiecie na taki plan...? Igor obniżył głos i każdy z drużyny przybliżył się by wsłuchać się w plan... Igor: Okej, więc wiem, że moje samouwielbienie jest wyższe wieża Eiffla, ale jestem graczem drużynowym. Wiem, że jeśli każdy z nas przyłoży się to damy radę i kto wie? Może damy radę uciec stąd wszyscy jako jedna drużyna. Jedno wiem na pewno - nikt w tej drużynie dziś nie umrze. Nikodem: Ten chłopak nawet nie wiem jak sie nazywa miał dobry plan ale czemu nasz kapitan sie nie udziela w ogóle on nas ratuje przynajmniej ma jakiś styl wiec ma u mnie szacun Nikodem: Dobry plan Teraz czas go wykonać *Nikodem zabrał sie do pracy* Beck'owi nie przeszkadzało to, że to Igor wymyślił plan. Sam nie czuł potrzeby by dowodzić, tytuły nigdy go nie bawiły... Przynajmniej tak mu się wydawało. Skąd miał wiedzieć? Przystąpił do realizowania planu Igora. Z czasem jednak nabrał wrażenia, że coś jest nie tak... albo, że mogłoby być lepiej. Przełamał swoje niechęci do przewodzenia i odezwał się na forum. Beck: 'Ej. Plan jest dobry, ale jak chcecie pisać o osobach, których prawie nie rozróżniacie? ''Pozostali spojrzeli na niego, zatrzymali się i słuchali. '' '''Beck: '''Wystarczy wyjrzeć zza regału *skinął głową* Są tuż, tuż. Prędka wzrokowa analiza i nasze pomysły będą od razu dużo bardziej realne. ''O dziwo ludzie słuchali. Beck poczuł nagle lekkie olśnienie. Wydawało się jednak, że osiada zdolności do sensownego planowania. Cóż, było to widocznie związane z umiejętnościami survivalu. Organizacja była pokrewną... '' '''Beck: '''No... Jak podejdziecie i zinfiltrujecie zastępy naszych przeciwników to na przykład Nikodem może się zająć oprawą graficzną *prychnął* No może zająć się elementem artystycznym *w głowie spoliczkował się za arystokratyczny ton jaki początkowo przyjął* ''James również chciał się wziąć do pracy. W jego głowie jednak, nadal krążyła informacja od Asterin o "wyczyszczeniu pamięci", która nie dawał mu spokoju. 'James: ' Co ja podpisywałem? Powiedział to chowając twarz w dłoniach. Chłopak jednak po chwili się otrząsnął i postanowił zabrać się do pracy. '''James: Problem, że ja nawet nie znam ich imion. Jakaś Izumi, Liberty obiła mi się o uszy podczas przestawiania drużyn i to tyle. Nie wiem nawet, która to jest która. James: ' Również podoba mi się Twój plan, kolego. ''Wziął kartkę, oraz długopis i zaczął opracowywać. 'James: ' Szkoda tylko, że po za wyglądaniem rywali, nie mam za bardzo punktu zaczepienia. No nic, trzeba polegać na tym co mamy. Beck stał na środku i drapał się po brodzie. Praca powoli zaczynała mu się podobać, jednak czuł, że mógłby dodać coś od siebie. No dobra, jednak postanowił skorzystać z autorytetu kapitana. 'Beck: '''Ej, ej! *zawołał* To podzielmy się jakoś zadaniami. Tak pójdzie szybciej i sprawniej. James już siadł do pisania, ja mu mogę w tym pomóc. Niko jak mówiłem przygotuje nam element graficzny *obrócił głowę* Gabirelle i Igor, wydajecie się ogarnięci, spróbujcie przygotować jakieś rekwizyty do prezentacji *rozejrzał się* Lampka jako reflektor, stolik, krzesło? I Max *spojrzał na chłopaka* Pomóż Niko... ''I tym sposobem za ogólną zgodą Beck rozdysponował zadania między członków drużyny. Sam nie mógł się sobie nadziwić. 'Beck: Czyli wychodzi, że umiem organizować... To chyba przydatne przy survivalu... Eh... Ciekawe czy umiem pisać. Może pisałeś jakieś dzienniki, pamiętniki? ' '''Nikodem: Nasz Kapitan zaczął sie udzielac jej *udal szczescie* dobra lubie go ale nie powiecie mi że troche za pózno sie pojawil. A i jestem z tym czyms czy to sie kiedykolwiek ruszyło? No cóz Nikodem zaczął przygotowywać psychopatyczny obrazek był on jakby czarno-bialym czlowiekiem z kawalkami koloru tam gdzie widać że powinno byc nieszczescie był usmiech postanowil cos powiedziec Nikodem: '''no i sie wreszcie wykazałes Beck umiesz przydzielac ludzi.*powiedzial to bez sarkazmu nie chciał byc uznawany za dupka juz w 1 dzień* ''Nikodem zauważył ze Max coś robi ucieszył sie z tego powodu. '' '''Nikodem: Nasza drużyna musi to wygrać a na pewno tego nie przegra Beck przyglądał się pracy innych, po tym jak uporał się już ze swoim zadaniem. Spoglądał krzywo na swoją kartkę, nawet po zapisaniu jej słowami nie był przekonany czy pisarstwo może dopisać do swoich umiejętności. Nie silił się nawet, by porównywać to z wyczynem literackim Jamesa. Beck: Póki co wygląda to dobrze... Ale pewność siebie umie zgubić. Nie tylko optymizm, a również pokora i konsekwencja są ważne w survivalu... Chyba *spuścił głowę nadal niepewny swojego mózgu* Blondyn trzymał pod ręką pięć rozpisanych historii. Odwracając się przez ramię widział również, że Nikodem i Max działają przy projekcie graficznym. Szczęśliwie na jednym z regałów udało się dostatecznie wcześniej znaleźć niezbędne narzędzia. Beck poszukiwał czegoś co pozwoli wykończyć ich pokaz. Czuł wewnętrznie, że wszystko musi być dopięte na ostatni guzik. Przypuszczał, że podczas wyprawy w niebezpieczne ostępy również nie pozwoliłby na ograniczanie się do półśrodków. Beck: 'Co my tu mamy... ''Chłopak oddalił się nieco od spotu, który okupował jego zespół, po lawirował między wysokimi, dębowymi regałami zastawionymi okazałymi woluminami. Biblioteka więzienna robiła duże wrażenie. Wydawało się, że władze zakładu kładły nacisk na edukacje i rozwój intelektualny osadzonych... '' ''Czujne oczy Beck'a przeskakiwały z punktu do punktu. Sam nie wiedział czego szukał, czy w ogóle czegoś konkretnego. Igor i Gabriella szukali już rekwizytów, spodziewał się, że załatwią jakiś fotel, na którym będzie mógł prezentować... On? Właściwie nawet się nad tym nie zastanawiał, ale chyba jako kapitan to ten obowiązek spadał na niego... Wszyscy chyba tak myśleli, on z resztą dopiero teraz pomyślał nad inną możliwością, którą notabene odrzucał. Westchnął i poszedł dalej. W końcu wyłapał coś co wydawało się użyteczne - dział audio. '' '''Beck: '''Oho... ''Określenie dział było być może nadużyciem. W kącie, pod ścianą znajdował się regał zastawiony płytami CD. Beck znalazł też klasyczny magnetofon, charakterystyczny dla nauczycieli języka w szkołach... Blondyn porwał go i wziął ze sobą jedną z płyt CD, akurat rzuciła mu się w oczy. Nie znał się może na wymiarze artystycznym, ale pewne pomysły na interpretacje słowa "kreatywność" miał. Wziął więc magnetofon i poszedł z powrotem do drużyny. W drodze powrotnej szczęście uśmiechnęło się do niego po raz drugi - na regale stała lampka z baldachimem. Ucieszony chłopak już sięgał wolną ręką po nią, już ją miał... Jedna miał też magnetofon pod pachą i płytkę w zębach. Stracił równowagę, pchnął lekko lampkę, a ta spadła na podłogę. 'Beck: '''Cholera *powiedział niewyraźnie przez trzymane w ustach pudełko* ''Chłopak schylił się szybko, odłożył magnetofon. Zaczął oglądać lampkę ze wszystkich stron... '' ''W międzyczasie po bibliotece szukał też jakiś przydatnich rzeczy Igor. '''Igor: Mam za zadanie znalezienie tylko kilku przydatnich rzeczy, takich jak jakiś fotel czy jakieś dekoracje do usekorowania. Okay I've got this! Igor pchał przed sobą jakiś wygodny fotel na kółkach. Przerwał gdy usłyszał jakis dziwny dźwięk, jakby coś upadło. Szybko podbiegł do źródła dźwięku i zobaczył Becka sięgającego po jakąś lampę z podłogi. Igor: Coś jeszcze wywaliłeś czy tylko tą lampę? Beck wolno podniósł wzrok. Powstrzymał się, by nie odpowiedzieć w wyjątkowo niekulturalny sposób. Był zirytowany, a jeszcze ktoś do niego mówił... Beck: 'Nie... *wziął głęboki oddech* Tylko lampa *obejrzał ją jeszcze raz* Eh, i poszła żarówka *odrzucił przedmiot zirytowany* Eh... I problem z światłem będzie. ''Igor rozejrzał się wzrokiem po korytarzu w którym stali i zobaczył, że pół metra nad Beckiem był jakiś żyrandol oświetlany przez jakąś żarówkę. '''Igor: Daj mi chwilę. Igor szybko wrócił się tam gdzie zostawił fotel, z którym po chwili wrócił do Becka. Blondyn widocznie chciał już zadać pytanie po co im w tej chwili fotel, ale Igor ubiegł go z odpowiedzią. Igor: Nad tobą jest żyrandol. Łatwo wyciągniesz z niego żarówkę stojąc na fotelu, a ja będę cię asekurował. Ze złamanym obojczykiem wiele nie zrobisz dla drużyny. Beck: 'O... O tym nie pomyślałem *w jego głosie zabrzmiało uznanie* ''Blondyn naprawdę pozytywnie zdziwił się planem Igora. Wychodziło na to, że nie tylko on sam nieźle radzi sobie w sytuacjach rozmaitych. '' ''Beck ostrożnie wszedł na fotel, który skutecznie w bezpiecznej pozycji utrzymywał Igor. Blondyn miał te ponad 180 cm więc dał rade dosięgnąć żyrandola. Ta konkretna żarówka akurat się nie paliła, z resztą cały żyrandol najwyraźniej był wyłączony. Świeciły się tylko kinkiety na ścianach. W związku z tym Beck bez problemu wykręcił żarówkę i zeskoczył na podłogę. '' '''Beck: '''Dziękuję *powiedział całkiem szczerze i dokonał szybkiej wymiany żarówki* No... Idealnie pasuje. Przyda się do scenografii *podsumował* Przydałaby się jeszcze latarka... Rozejrzę się... Jak już odniesiemy te sprzęty *to powiedziawszy złapał magnetofon, a Igorowi dał lampę. Sam nie zapomniał o płycie* ... ''W tym czasie Max i Nikodem skończyli teraz trzeba było wymyslic co napisac i gdzie na obrazku. Nikodem również bardzo zachwycał sie swoją (i maxa) praca '''Nikodem: I kto zrobił piek ne Grafiki? Ja widać kto jest najlepszy tu. Dobra musze przychamować z tą pychą chociaż Max niezwykle zadowolony z ich pracy, postanowił dodać klimatu grozy przetawieniu. Udało mu się znaleść w miarę pół przeroczystą kartkę i zacieniować ją ołówkiem. Gotowe dzieło powiesił na kamerze i liczył na dobry efekt. James: ' Ok. Mamy prace, mamy latarkę, zdjęcia... ''Chłopak zaczął dokładnie przyglądać się rekwizytom jakie zebrała drużyna, czy aby na pewno jest wszystko. 'James: ' Czegoś brakuje? Nie? Przygotowania Sigmy Chi Gohan: Izumi po usłyszeniu wyzwania zaczęła rozpisywać się. Jak zrobiła sobie przerwę to sprawdziła swoje wypociny jeszcze raz. Następnie poobserwowała innych wzrokiem. Kończąc spojrzała też na swoich i z kim to była w drużynie. Niepodobało jej się zbytnio, że jest akurat z Liberty, ale cóż począć. Innych z drużyny poza Nutty jeszcze nie poznała. Jednak każde z nich, poza Liberty siedziało lub stało jak słup soli i patrzyło w jakąś pustą przestrzeń przed siebie. Tamara tymczasem gdzieś tam sobie płakała w kącie. '''Tamara: *szlocha* Nie chcę tu być...Nie zasłużylam na to!!! Tamara (PZ): Muszę się stąd wydostać! Totalnie nie moja bajka. Dziewczyna wstała i przywitała się. Tamara: Heeej, jestem Tamra i lubię Totalną Porażkę! Tamara (PZ): Tak naprawdę nie przypominam sobie żebym kiedykolwiek ją oglądała, ale chciałam być miła i powiedzieć coś cool, może jak będę grzeczna to szybciej mnie stąd wypuścicie?? Tamara: Ej dobra, co my mamy zrobić? Ktoś mi powie co mamy zrobić? Bo ja się trochę stresuję. Liberty: 'Widać muszę zachować się jak kapitan! Spodnie w dół na kontrol. ''Ryknęła, nie wydając się jednak przy tym niepoważna. Wręcz przeciwnie nawet liczyła. '''Liberty: Wiedziałam! Ty tępa już ryczysz, ta się schowała a ci dwoje też zagubieni. To dobrze że wspomniałaś o Totalnej Porażce. Wy wszyscy na takie wyglądacie. WSZYSCY! Ciągle była na coś wściekła wyładowując jakieś swoje stresy na innych. Liberty: 'Nieważne. Wy dwoje! Ogar i pisać! Rzuciła im dwa egzemplarze dzienniczków do wypełnienia. Jeden z nich dała Tamarze, jeden dla siebie gdzie ostatni pewnie już Izumi wzięła ze sobą. '''Liberty: '''Zrób to co ludzi lubią. Zjeb i skrytykuj jakąś osóbkę robiąc z przestępce. I przestań jęczeć skoro nie jesteś w łóżku zryta kobieto! ''Rzuciła jej w twarz po czym sama przysiadła na inne miejsce zaczynając tworzyć swoje własne notatki i spisywać pomysły na lużnych kartkach zanim zamieści je w notatniku, który odda do sprowadzenia prowadzącej. 'Liberty: '''Zaraz? KIm oni są? *machnęła rączką* No racja. Jeszcze większymi totalnymi porażkami. Bwahahaha! ''Na wyzwaniu pojawiła się także Nutty. Stanęła nieśmiało obok osób ze swojej drużyny i rozejrzała się, kogo mogłaby opisać. 'Nutty: '''Postaram się dać z siebie wszystko! ''Powiedziała dziarsko i wzięła się do pracy. Zaczęła oczywiście od przygotowania notatek, robienia rysunków. Skuliła się w kłębek i zaczęła wszystko spisywać, zupełnie jakby się bała że ktoś będzie od niej ściągać. '''Nutty: ''Nikt nie wpadnie na to co ja. Gwarantuję. Może i mam zaniki pamięci, ale kreatywności mi nic nie odebrało! Chyba. Hm... Chyba.'' Uśmiechnęła się zakłopotana. Liberty: Bwahaha! Szybka dziewucha jest! Idę następna! Ruszyła tuż po niej gotowa do prezentacji swojego tworu. Izumi po skończonym swoim występie spojrzała w stronę Tamary i Hanae. Izumi: 'Teraz wasza kolej. Przygotowania Cloud Kappa: ''Gdy Asterin skończyła wyjaśniać zasady zadania Arisha zebrała członków drużyny i odeszli nieco na bok. Zajęli jeden ze stolików znajdujących się w bibliotece. Specjalnie wybrali miejsce znajdujące się nieco na uboczu, by móc w spokoju zdecydować jak zabiorą się do pracy. Wszyscy byli gotowi już na początku dać z siebie wszystko. '' ''Arisha była dość mocno zaskoczona faktem, że została kapitanem. Nie znała praktycznie innych "zawodników" chociaż jednego z nich miała okazję już poznać. Prawdopodobnie ciągle myślał, że nazywa się Katia. Początkowy plan brunetki, który zawierał nie rzucanie się w oczy legł w gruzach i teraz musiała dać z siebie wszystko, by ani ona, ani nikt z członków jej drużyny nie umarł na skutek przegranej. Wszyscy wyglądali na gotowych i zmotywowanych do pracy, więc dziewczyna odtrąciła obawy i zaczęła dyskutować o sposobie wykonania zadania. Ben stanął obok Arishy, był gotowy przemawiać... Albo i nie, bo kończył jeść kanapkę którą miał od Jamesa. Kiedy skończył przeczekał kilka sekund i w najmniej spodziewanym momencie... 'Ben: '''Ogarnijmy to szybko i bez ofiar moi mili. Każdy z nas opracuje innego członka tych od Dingo. Arisha, weźmiesz się za Becka. Matthew za tego w okularach, Nikodema. Ty *puścił oczko do czarnoskórej* za Gabrielle. Natomiast ty *do tej trzeciej* masz Maxa. Ja biorę Jamesa i... Przystojniaka ;u; Jedziemy z tym! ''Ben od razu nie patrząc na innych wziął się do pracy nad swoją częścią zadania. Arisha szczerze się na to zaśmiała uradowana zaangażowaniem kolegi. Dodatkowo ucieszył ją fakt, że sama miała bardzo podobny pomysł i choć Ben użył dość nietypowych określeń to przekazał kluczowe informacje. Zatem i brunetka zajęła się swoją partią. ''Deidre słysząc jak została rozłożona praca, uśmiechnęła się i skinęła głową Benowi. '' '''Deidre: Jesteśmy zgranym teamem, każdy robi swoje i nikt nie marnuje czasu na głupoty. Może powinnam ich trochę poznać? Deidre usiadła obok blondynki, nie do końca wiedziała, czy dziewczyna chce z nią rozmawiać, czy niekoniecznie, ale wzięła wdech i... Deidre: Heej, jak ci idzie zadanie? Nie usłyszała niestety żadnej odpowiedzi, co ją nieco zdziwiło, z drugiej strony zaimponowało jej zaangażowanie koleżanki. '' '''Deidre': Ale jest skupiona na zadaniu, ale jak już tu jestem, to skorzystam z jej produktywnej aury, żeby i mnie lepiej się robiło to zadanie. Deidre: Lubię takich ludzi jak ty, nie zadajesz pytań, tylko poświęcasz całą swoją energię na zadanie. Chciałabym być taka jak ty! Chciała przytulić koleżankę, ale uznała to za niestosowne. Ben podszedł do Arishy i coś jej powiedział. Ben: 'Jednak weźmiesz również tego przystojniaka Igora. Załóżmy, że ukradł samochód prezydenta, a ja już idę zająć się tym Jamesem *poszedł* ''Arisha skinęła tylko głową w porozumieniu. Miała nadzieję, że "zajmowanie się Jamesem" będzie nieco efektowniejsze niż jej praca. Nie skupiła się na tym jednak zbytnio i wróciła do pisania. Westchnęła i odchyliła się nieco na krześle, by oczyścić umysł, ale zaraz do głowy wpadł jej kolejny pomysł, więc natychmiastowo wróciła do pracy. Praca Dingo Omega: ... Dingo przygotowali się do prezentacji zredagowanych przez siebie dzienników drużyny Sigma Chi Gohan. Padła decyzja, że swoje dzieło pokażą w sposób nietypowy, że nie ograniczą się tylko do "suchego" przedstawienia samego dziennika w jego fizycznej formie. '' ''Przygotowali sobie skromną scenografię: pod ścianą stał skórzany fotel z ułożoną na siedzeniu latarką. Na wieżyczce ustawionej z ładnie oprawionych encyklopedii stał czerwony magnetofon. Na ścianie, nieco wyżej zawieszone były nałożone na siebie kartki w formacie A3. Wyglądało na to, że drużyna zrobiła użytek z ukrytego w bibliotece ksera... Póki co na wierzchu była biała kartka... Aby zapewnić wszystkim widzom pełnię przeżyć, członkowie drużyny załatwili prowadzącym wygodne, miękkie poduszki do siedzenia, które miały nadać klimatu wieczorku w klubie książki. Poduszeczki znajdowały się wcześniej na fotelach porozrzucanych po całej bibliotece. Ostatnim szczegółem, o jaki zadbali było zwrócenie uwagi na aspekt show w obiektywie kamery. Chcąc dodać klimatu Max umieścił na obiektywie cieniutką, szarą kartkę. Obraz w kamerze natychmiast stał się czarno-biały... '' ''Przygaszono światła. Beck wszedł na "scenę". Chłopak niósł jakąś książeczkę. Funkcja kapitana zobowiązywała. Trzymając fason usiadł na fotelu, położył sobie latarkę na kolanach. '' '''Beck: '''Witam serdecznie *zaczął ściszonym, nieco tajemniczym głosem. Wyszło całkiem naturalnie* Otworzymy Wam oczy, pokażemy prawdę, która potrafi przerażać *przypominał sobie jak najładniejsze słownictwo* Przed wami mroczne sekrety... *zrobił pauzę* Drużyny Sigma Chi Gohan... ''Chłopak pokazał trzymaną książkę, uniósł ją wysoko, tak by widownia mogła dobrze się jej przypatrzyć. Wyeksponował okładkę jak tylko mógł. Szybkim ruchem ręki oderwał białą kartkę. Na ścianie wisiała identyczna okładka, tylko, że w powiększeniu. Minęła chwila. Po'' tej samej chwili Beck złapał dziennik tak, by było mu wygodnie czytać. Przynajmniej tak chciał, by to wyglądało. Załączyła się mroczna, trzymająca w napięciu muzyka. Nawet nie wiadomo kiedy ktoś nacisnął "Play" na magnetofonie... '' Plik:HNDingo1.ogg 'Beck: '''Pięć dzienników połączonych w jeden... Zaczynajmy... *otworzył dziennik na pierwszym wpisie* ''Chłopak włączył latarkę i złapał ją w lewą rękę, podczas gdy w prawej trzymał otwarty dziennik. Czyjaś ręką zerwała ze ściany okładkę i pokazała kopię pierwszej strony dziennika. Dało się dobrze przeczytać wpis... 'Beck: '''Hanae… znany tez jako… Milczący Assasyn *spojrzał na moment w stronę widowni* Chłopak na skutek bolesnych doświadczeń z czasów dzieciństwa spędzonego w małym miasteczku Derry zawsze wolał kiedy wokół niego panowała cisza *chcąc to zilustrować na moment oderwał wzrok od trzymanego dziennika i rozejrzał się* Kontynuując... *mruknął tajemniczo* Zbytni hałas drażnił go i nie pozwalał się skupić. Wyobraźcie sobie tę frustrację… Z wiekiem niechęć do natłoku dźwięków tylko się powiększała, aż w końcu podczas pobytu w głośnej metropolii, jako wówczas siedemnastolatek, doszło do tragedii… *zrobił dramatyczną pauzę. Kolejny kawałek odczytał na jednym wdechu* Nie mógł wytrzymać głosów niespokojnych, krzyczących ludzi, więc idąc w dół ulicy władował małe ostrze w gardła trzech, niewinnych osób; śpiewaka ulicznego *pauza* hostessy z ulotkami *pauza* i wreszcie policjanta kontrolującego ruch. *zrobił dłuższą pauzę. Przeleciał wzrokiem po widowni; po prowadzących oraz po stojących w tyle uczestnikach, którzy słuchali z zapartym tchem* Znaleziono go… po trzech dniach, trzech dniach *podkreślił* … w pobliskim parku. Miał przy sobie… *oderwał się znowu od dziennika, zrobił kolejną pauzę. Nie wrócił już wzrokiem do zapisanych kartek* …słoik z poodcinanymi językami. Do dzisiaj nie zidentyfikowano ofiar. ''Na moment zapadła cisza. Była zaplanowana pauza na ewentualne szmery i odgłosy niedowierzania. Beck odczekał i przystąpił do drugiego wpisu. Przełożył stronę, rzucił snop światła na swoją twarz co dodało mu mrocznego wyglądu. Cienie uformowały się pod oczami, wyglądał prawie jak duch... '''Beck: '''Wierzcie mi lub nie... Ale to dopiero początek... *uśmiechnął się zagadkowo* ''Karta ze ściany została zerwana. Na jej miejscu znajdowały się koleje wpisy. Tym razem dwa. Tylko od preferencji widzów zależało, czy będą chcieli przeczytać je od razu, czy poczekają i posłuchają opowieści Beck'a... '' ''Chłopak odwrócił książkę w stronę widzów i pokazał, że jej wnętrze wyglądało identycznie co to co widzieli na ścianie, tylko, że było mniejsze. Pokiwał głową i przystąpił do dalszego czytania. '' '''Beck: Kolejna… *pokiwał głową* Nutty… Znana też jako… Wiewiórczy Żniwiarz… Nutty w dzieciństwie kochała spędzać czas w parku, gdzie bawiła się razem z oswojonymi wiewiórkami. Kiedy jej ukochane gryzonie zapadały w sen zimowy, dziewczyna namiętnie oddawała się oglądaniu kreskówek z magicznymi bohaterkami. Przyswojone obrazy ukształtowały charakter dziewczyny i odcisnęły piętno na jej psychice… Oj bardzo duże piętno… *pokiwał głowa na potwierdzenie swych słów* Wiosną jej rodzice z troski o jej zdrowie zabronili jej zabawy z ukochanymi wiewiórkami i na domiar złego odcięli dostęp do bajek… Wtedy doszło do tragedii… *zrobił dramatyczną pauzę* W ciemną, zimną noc, w akcie zemsty dziewczyna wydłubała matce i ojcu oczy, a na ich miejscu umieściła żołędzie... Gdy na miejsce przyjechała policja dziewczyna biegała po domu i malowała krwią liście dębowe na ścianie, podczas gdy sypialnie wypełniały… obklejone krwią wiewiórki… Zrobił krótką pauzę, aby złapać kontakt z widownią, przyjrzeć się twarzą samemu nie ukazując emocji. Uśmiechnął się lekko i przystąpił do opisu następnej bohaterki… Beck: Izumi znana też jako Krwawa Cheerleaderka… Podczas meczu o finał uniwersyteckich mistrzostw baseball’a, przy okazji robienia piramidy wraz z innymi Cheerleaderkami doszło do wypadku. W jego wyniku Izumi spadła na murawę i ośmieszyła się przed setkami widzów. Dziewczyna w obliczu porażki odizolowała się od świata i zaszyła się w swoim domu… Wtedy zaczęły się dziać dziwne rzeczy *ściszył głos* Odwiedzające ją koleżanki z drużyny nie wracały do domu. W końcu zwróciło to uwagę rodziców, którzy zaniepokojeni zniknięciem swoich córek zgłosili sprawę na policję... *zrobił pauzę. Zmienił ton na informatywny* Ciała dwunastu Cheerleaderek odnaleziono w piwnicy, wraz z truchłami rodziców Izumi. Kończyny wszystkich ofiar były powykręcane ze stawów. Dziewczyny miały dodatkowo śmiertelne obrażenia twarzy. W ten sposób Izumi nawiązała do jej upadku na twarz, za co winiła całą resztę zespołu… Kolejna pauza. Beck sięgnął po szklankę wody, która pojawiła się w bliżej niewyjaśnionych okolicznościach. Dopiero zwilżywszy sobie gardło przeszedł do kolejnych wpisów. Wpisy Nutty i Izumi zniknęły ze ściany. Widoczne były dwa nowe… Beck: Kolejne panie… Zacznijmy od Tamary… *spojrzał do notatnika* Tamara… Tańcząca Maciora… Nie brzmi groźnie? *spojrzał na widownię. Potrafił być lepszym aktorem niż sądził* Słuchajcie zatem… Tamara wychowała się w Santa Clarita w Kalifornii, gdzie od najmłodszych lat była notowana za: drobne przestępstwa, publiczne picie alkoholu czy chodzenie nago po ulicy. Pragnąc zaznać nocnego życia, przeprowadziła się do Las Vegas, gdzie rozpoczęła pracę w klubie ze striptizem „Szafir”. Tamara ofiarowała usługi seksualne nieletnim. Jeden z jej klientów zrezygnował z jej usług na rzecz jej młodszej koleżanki… Nie wiedział jeszcze, że spotka go prawdziwe piekło… Tamara zaczęła wysyłać mu listy z pogróżkami i śledzić go. Zdarzyły się również włamania do jego domu. Pragnąc zupełnie upokorzyć samotnego mężczyznę uwięziła go w odizolowanym od miasta chlewie, gdzie poddawała go licznym torturom: zmuszała do stosunku z maciorą, karmiła łajnem i podtapiała w błocie. Mężczyzna nie miał bliskich, nikt nie zauważył jego zniknięcia… *pokiwał głową jakby w uznaniu…* Tamara została zatrzymana po czterech dniach, kiedy zrobiło jej się żal ofiary i wypuściła ją na wolność. Mężczyzna od razu złożył zawiadomienie na policji… Blondyn przeczesał włosy, poprawił latarkę, która zapewniała mu mroczne oświetlenie. Lekko przyciszył muzykę. Beck: Liberty… *spojrzał to do notatnika, to na ścianę* Wolność… Albo Buntownicza Gangsterka… Zwykła dziewczyna z małego miasteczka na Florydzie. Była miła i słodka, aż do czasu gdy w gimnazjum trafiła na… nieodpowiednie towarzystwo. Stała się buntowniczką. Opuściła się w nauce i zaczęła palić papierosy. W ramach kary rodzice odcięli ją od portali społecznościowych i przestali dawać jej kieszonkowe… I tu zaczęły się większe problemy *dalej czytał/opowiadał bardziej jak gdyby czytał zwykłą powieść, niż horror* Kary wywołały jednak tylko kolejną falę buntu. Już w wieku szesnastu lat poznała ludzi należących do organizacji zajmujących się handlem bronią, kradzionymi pojazdami, czy zabójstwami na zlecenie. Chcąc udowodnić znajomym swoją wyższość, jako siedemnastolatka wkroczyła w szeregi mafii. Na początku była zwykłą dziewczyną na posyłki, ale z czasem zyskała zaufanie. Wtedy zupełnie porzuciła przeszłość i stała się zimna jak lód. Zajmowała się handlem nielegalną bronią i kradzionymi samochodami. *zrobił pauzę, napił się wody, spojrzał na widownię, potem do notatnika* Policja od lat nie mogła złapać przestępców, do momentu, kiedy wyciekła informacja o "lewym" imporcie aut z Niemiec. Policja ruszyła do akcji, a przestępcy, włącznie z Liberty zostali otoczeni. Rozegrała się tam z bronią w ręku w której Liberty pozbawiła życia pięciu funkcjonariuszy i raniła dwóch innych. Dziewczyna wraz z kilkoma kolegami z gangu, została postawiona przed sądem i skazana za popełnione czyny. Chłopak trzasnął książką czym wyciągnął widzów z chwilowego otępienia. Zlustrował ich twarze. Wydawali się zainteresowani. Beck: Podsumujmy… *położył sobie książkę na kolanach i skierował snop światła latarki na twarz, by wyglądać bardziej creepy* Hanae… 3 ofiary plus kilkanaście niezidentyfikowanych… Zdiagnozowane zaburzenia autystyczne. Skazany na dożywocie, po tym jak zamordował koleżkę z celi… Dość duże zagrożenie… Zrobił pauzę. Przeszedł do kolejnej morderczyni… Beck: Nutty. 2 ofiary. Niepoczytalna, z zaburzeniami osobowości. Za brutalność zbrodni wymierzono jej najwyższą karę… Jednak po zamordowaniu rodziców nie stanowiła już zagrożenia… Przynajmniej tyle… Postukał w latarkę. Beck: Izumi ofiar 14. Poważne zaburzenia behawioralne i nadal duże zagrożenie, w związku z czym trzymana w więzieniu o zaostrzonym rygorze… Blondyn pokiwał głową. Zrobił pauzę i podsumował kolejną osobę… Beck: Tamara. Co prawda 0 ofiar śmiertelnych, ale porwanie i torturowanie zakładnika przełożyły się na 25 lat pozbawienia wolności dla pani o zaburzeniach o tle seksualnym. Chłopak wychylił się do przodu, spojrzał prosto na widownie. Światło nadal dodawało mu groźnego wyglądu… Beck: I Liberty… Niediagnozowana, niepoliczone ofiary i 15 lat za kratami… To tyle… Chłopak wstał, zgasił światło latarki i zszedł ze sceny pozostawiając widownię w konsternacji. Podejrzewał, że uczestnicy, którzy się temu przysłuchiwali już nie mogli patrzeć na siebie tak samo… Ale może tylko mu się zdawało… ... Notatnik (hasło: HNDingo) https://vimeo.com/364469233 Praca Sigmy Chi Gohan: Nutty zaczęła pierwsza. Rozległa się muzyka. No dobra, nie do końca. Nutty zaczęła nucić czołówkę z Sędzi Anny Marii Wesołowskiej. Z tektury wykonała sobie sędziowski łańcuch, młoteczek, zieloną część togi adwokata oraz czerwoną część togi prokuratora. Odchrząknęła.' 'Nutty: '''Proszę wstać, sąd idzie. W sensie ja idę. ''Uśmiechnęła się zakłopotana i pełna dumny weszła na niby „wokandę”. Czyli po prostu stanęła w miejscu.' Nutty: 'Proszę usiąść. ''Rozejrzała się. Oczywiście wszyscy mieli wywalone na jej słowa.' Nutty: 'To ja sobie siądę w sumie. ''Usiadła na podłodze. 'Nutty: '''Otwieram rozprawę przed sądem dramowym, rozpoznana będzie sprawa pana Beniamina „Bena” Murraya. Oskarżony stawił się wraz ze swoim obrońcą… ''Pobiegła na miejsce adwokata.' Nutty: 'Adwokat Nuttela dopuszczona z urzędu. ''Pobiegła z powrotem na miejsce sędzi.' Nutty: 'Dziękuję. Stawił się również pan prokurator… ''Pobiegła na miejsce prokuratora.' Nutty: 'Prokurator Nuttanowicz. ''Pobiegła znów na miejsce sędzi.' Nutty: 'Dziękuję, udzielam głosu panu prokuratorowi. ''Pobiegła na miejsce prokuratora.' Nutty: 'Oskarżam Bena Murraya o 10 grzechów głównych, które popełniał w okresie ostatnich dwóch lat: 1. Regularne kłótnie ze sprzedawczynią sklepiku szkolnego o brak wystarczającej ilości fast foodów, co skutkowało pogorszeniem się jej stanu zdrowia na okres powyżej 7 dni. Obecnie leży w szpitalu psychiatrycznym, a jedyne co powtarza to „dejcie więcej bekonowych, bo znowu po mnie przyjdzie”. 2. O to, że 14 lutego ubiegłego roku w czasie Walentynek doprowadził do łez klub singielek, przebierając się uprzednio za striptizera i wykorzystał ten fakt, aby mieć darmowe wejście i darmowy bufet. 3. Doprowadził do obłędu swoją babcię, Brunhildę Murray, która nie mogła pojąć jak nie była w stanie ugotować wnusiowi więcej pierożków i kotlecików ze swojej emerytury górniczej, w efekcie czego usiadł na niej komornik. 4. Liczne skargi oraz prośby do prezydenta o wprowadzenie krajowej ustawy, aby wprowadzić tradycję nie 12, ale co najmniej 22 wigilijnych potraw. 5. Kiedy próbowano skierować go na przymusowy odwyk odchudzający, podkradał swoim kolegom kleik, a resztki chował w kieszeniach szlafroków, co doprowadziło ośrodek do dużych strat materialnych. 6. O liczne zajmowanie więcej niż przepisowego jednego miejsca w autobusie, pociągu, samolotach oraz innych środkach komunikacji masowej. 7. Pobicie właściciela domu mody, kiedy nie zaakceptował jego podania o bycie modelem plus size. 8. Stworzenie niezgodnej z prawem kampanii wyborczej na prezydenta, gdzie reprezentował rasistowskie poglądy i hasła, jak np. „Nie tylko dzieci w Afryce są biedne”, „Róbcie więcej aborcji, to więcej jedzenia dla nas”, „500+ dla osób ważących powyżej 90 kg”. 9. Zataczanie się po pijaku w parku miejskim na golasa, podśpiewując znany hit disco-polo „Ciało do ciała, ręce na biust. Masa jest piękna, bier żarcie do ust.” 10. Sprawienie przykrości blisko 34 kobietom w wieku 13-18 lat o to, iż posiada biust większy od nich. Za te popełnione czyny, oskarżonemu grozi nawet dożywotnie pozbawienie wolności. Dziękuję za uwagę. ''Pobiegła na stanowisko sędzi.' Nutty: 'Wow. No to nam się trafił prawdziwy Ben 10, hehe. Coś w tym stylu. ''Pokazała rysunek. center|450px Pobiegła na miejsce adwokata.' Nutty: 'Ale mój klient wykazuje skruchę! Jestem tego pewna! Wnoszę o najniższy możliwy wymiar kary. ''Wróciła na stanowisko sędzi.' Nutty: 'No ale co mnie tooo… ''Mruknęła znudzona. 'Nutty: '''Jestem głodna. Zjadłabym orzeszka. Najlepiej laskowego. Chociażwłoskiealbonawetfistaszkisącałkiemniczegosobie. ''Pokiwała głową. 'Nutty: '''Nah, ogar. Ekhm. Dobra, przejdźmy do rozprawy. ''Stuknęła młotkiem. 'Nutty: '''No to co kolego? Wysyłamy do kicia, nie? Tylko najlepiej takiego, gdzie jest najgorsze żarcie. Nie dość, że schudniesz to i kolegów poznasz. I żadnej kobiety nie skrzywdzisz. Także same plusy. Dobra, idę na naradę i zaraz wam powiem co dalej. ''Poszła sobie na chwilę. Wróciła po minucie.' Nutty: 'Oki doki, a więc tak. Wyrok w imieniu moim. W sensie sędzi. Uznaję, że jesteś winny. Mamy dowody w postaci zdjęć i filmików. Rany, to są jednak minusy tego zawodu, że musiałam to oglądać. W każdym razie skazuję cię na 20 lat przymusowej diety w najgorszym więzieniu świata. ''Jebut młotkiem. 'Nutty: '''Koniec rozprawy, rozejść się! Aha, no i jeszcze machnęłam taki rysuneczek. Tak będziesz wyglądał jak schudniesz, także masz motywację, kolego. center|400px ''Wręczyła rysunek Benowi.' ---- Jako druga zaraz przed jury przyszła Liberty. Swoje dzieło okryła gazetami tak by czasem nikt nie podejrzał co to jest. Liberty: Ahaha! Patrzcie i podziwiajcie! Dumnie uniosła rozszarpując pierwszą stronę. Był to skoroszyt z twardą okładką z starannie przykrytymi stronami. Liberty: Miał być dziennik skazańca i macie. Przejrzyjcie podziwiając moje wspaniałe dzieło. Rechotała pełna pewności siebie podając im go w końcu do oceny. Okładka=700px |-|Spis Danych= Imię: Deidre Nazwisko: Harlow Wzrost: 1,65 m Waga: 72 KG Data Urodzenia: 12 Lipiec Lubi: LeShawnę Nie Lubi: Tych co nie lubią LeShawny |-|Wpis Nr 1= Ta czarnoskóra skromnie krocząca zielonooka piękność nie wzbudza jakiegoś szału, lecz posiada urok sam w sobie. Kto by pomyślał. Tak dziewczyna tutaj? Cóż takiego musiało się stać że tutaj się właśnie znalazła. Ze spokojem przyjmuje wszystko co musi tutaj znosić. Choć stara się wyróżniać na tle innych nawet przyodziewając maskę twardej to wciąż ma problemy. Ponoć była typem dziewczyny spędzającej często w domu na oglądaniu czegoś. Co to takiego mogłoby być? |-|Wpis Nr 2= Ostatnio często z jej ust padało słowo LeShawna oraz Inaya. Jedną z osób kojarzę. Ba, sama została już wcześniej wymieniona w spisie głównym. Sama musiała być tego fanką. Totalna Porażka mam rację? Musiała być jej idolką z ekranu. Każdy z nas kogoś takiego ma i może chciała pójść w jej ślady. Można było znaleźć kilka jej wpisów nie tylko o niej ale też o innych. Inaya choć tylko raz zdarzyło się jej wspomnieć musiała być bliską jej osobą. Być może siostra, być może przyjaciółka z którą właśnie dzieliła swoje pasje? Kiedy jednak przebywała tutaj to imię przyprawiało ja o nagły smutek i płacz. Czyżby ona była przyczyną jej pobytu tutaj? |-|Wpis Nr 3= Odkąd się tutaj znalazła wydaje się być coraz bardziej zamknięta w sobie. Nie pozwala sobie na żadne bliższe kontakty. Często widać jak odrzuca od siebie innych krzycząc bądź natychmiast uciekając. Szczególnie widać to przy jednym ze strażników. Kiedy tylko spostrzeże go w zasięgu swojego widzenia w oczach buzuje jej nienawiść jakby chciała go natychmiast spacyfikować na miejscu, brutalnie go kiereszując. Ostateczne wytyczne w jej sprawie przyszły również tego dnia. Mężczyzna ze zdjęć wygląda uderzająco podobnie do ów strażnika. Próba zabójstwa, wandalizm oraz groźby? Nie chcę myśleć o niej jak stereotypowej czarnej. Mamy XX wiek! Zeznania, dowody, wszystko na to wskazywało. Coś jednak wciąż nie pasuje? Czemu? Jakby brakowało jakiegoś puzzla do tej układanki. |-|Wpis Nr 4= Ostatni Lament Skazanej To była jedynie chwila... Dlaczego? Dlaczego? Dlaczego? To on mnie napastował. To on sprawił, że żyłam w strachu przed nim. To przez niego nie mogłam nikomu zaufać. To przez niego skończyłam swoje życie towarzyskie. To przez niego Dlaczego? Dlaczego? Dlaczego to teraz ja!? Ja... ... ... ... ... ... ... Mam pokutować? '' Czemu?'' Czemu nikt mi nie chce uwierzyć? |-|Sprawozdanie Z Wykonania Wyroku= ReLIFE Wheel Przerażona Deidre została przymocowana linami do koła z wieloma przedziałkami z przeróżnymi cennymi nagrodami. Była silnie zapętlona linami znikającymi gdzieś w środku samego koła. Można było dostrzec bardzo niestabilny trzon podtrzymujący koło. Nagle pojawił się jeden z strażników z kilkoma strzałkami w rękach. Przerażona zamknęła oczy kiedy zaczął rzucać. Nie trafił żadną z nich. Jedna z nich trafiła na młot, druga na samochód, trzecia na rodzinę, jedna zdrowe i bezpieczne życie, a jedna nie trafiła w nic. Otworzyła oczy rozglądając się. Wciąż żyła? Choć nie trwało to długo. Trzeba było wręczyć nagrody. Pierwsza seria strzałek z ostrymi końcówkami z doczepionym wizerunkiem jej siostry poleciała w jej stronę wbijając się w uda, dłonie robiąc dziury w jej ciele. Druga seria strzałek nie trafiła. Jedna która trafiła spowodowała rażący ból. Miejsce zaczęło ropieć doprowadzając do pulsowania i drżenia całego miejsca. Wyła z bólu kiedy koło nagle się zaczęło kręcić. Kręciło się... Kręciło.... I kręciło... Kręciło.... I kręciło Nagle zatrzymując się przed przyznaniem. '' ''Na koniec jako główna nagroda rzeczowa zaraz miał ją rozjechać samochód. Światła zaczęły gasnąć a pojazd spowolnił delikatnie uderzając jedynie dziewczynę. Główny trzon podtrzymujący ją i koło całkiem się załamał. Deidre wciąż związana upadła na tyłem. Licząc na drugą szansę próbowała się wydostać. Zdołała uwolnić jedną nogę próbując jakoś odwiązać drugą i być może całkiem rozluźnić więzi. Ciało jednak odmawiało jej jakiegokolwiek posłuszeństwa przez wstrzyknięte świństwo. Nagle coś jednak usłyszała. Spojrzała się w górę i jedyne co widziała to swoją ostatnią nagrodę. Dosłownie spadający młot prosto na jej głowę. Niczym arbuz została roztrzaskana. światełka na kole zapaliły się przez co zrobiło się bardzo jasno. Z wnętrza koła wyskoczył banner z gratulacjami "Wygrałaś nagrodę główną. Od teraz twoje życie będzie lepsze." |-|Wpis Nr 5=''Red Knight. To imię przewijało się najczęściej w komentarzach pod jej wpisami. Dostrzec można było pod wieloma z nich jak zatrważająco i fanatycznie bronił każdego jej twierdzenia. Samozwańczy szkarłatny rycerz broniący dziewczynę.'' Gdyby to był pojedynczy przypadek. Z dostępu widać że na każdej ze stron na których była zarejestrowana znajdowały się ciągle te same powtarzające się komentarze czy wiadomości. ''"Jesteś skarbem. Jedynym, który trzeba bronić ponad wszelką miarą" '' ' "Wciąż mam na ciebie oko. Nie pozwolę, nie pozwolę absolutnie nikomu cię mi odebrać!" '' "Zapewniam ci ochronę. Taka była konieczność. Musiał odsunąć się od twojego życia"'' '' "Tylko ja mogę być twoim prawdziwym i jedynym obrońcą"'' Być może faktycznie źle oceniłem cała sytuację. Choć prowadzę ten dziennik to do tej pory nic nie wiedziałem o tej przetrzymywanej. Gdyby tylko, gdyby tylko udało się zdobyć tą informację wcześniej. Gdyby można było go złapać wcześniej. Mogłaby zmienić swój los i ożyć na nowo swoim drugim życiem? Po przejrzeniu tego co im stworzyła odłożyli na bok, zachowując kamienne twarze zanim wystawią ocenę. Liberty: Mocne co nie? Dumnie się wypięła podchodząc do sędziów. Liberty: Może być niezrozumiałe więc wyręczę was karaczany. Historia jest spisana z punktu widzenia strażnika i jednocześnie detektywa. Przesunęła specjalnie na stronę Liberty: To sprawozdanie kata. Psychol, ale jak bombowo tą laskę urządził. Bwahaha! A ten wpis o tutaj... Przesunęła na stronę na wpis czwarty. Liberty: To są jej ostatnie słowa. W dupie mam jaka jest i czy tak by powiedziała. Trochę podkoloryzowałam. To chyba tyle. Zamiast rechotać po prostu odeszła po niezbyt ekscytującej prezentacji. Niektórzy pewnie mogliby się poczuć obrażeni. ---- Izumi: Ja ze swojej strony stworzyłam te oto ichidaiki, czyli w tłumaczeniu biografię z dodatkiem kar. Pokazała swoją kartkę na której wszystko zapisane zostało. '' '''Izumi:' Wsłuchajcie się albowiem zanudzę was na.. kaszel ''śmierć. ''Zapalone w bibliotece światło paliło się teraz tylko nad Izumi, która zaczęła czytać. Izumi: Ante – mieszkaniec Ottawy i oszust, donosiciel oraz rabuś. Ma też kilka innych wykroczeń, ale to wkrótce. Zacznijmy od początku. Zaczęło się od niewinnych kradzieży w okolicach jego miejsca zamieszkania. A to jakaś guma, batonik czy inne chrupki. Od początku wpasowywał się w złe towarzystwo gangu jakichś młodziaków. Dowodzili nimi Ryan, Lester i Otto – pochodzący z najgorszych i najbardziej patologicznych rodzin w dzielnicy Ottawy, gdzie zamieszkiwał to Ante. Choć on sam pochodził z w miarę porządnej. Z czasem, gdy coraz to bardziej tenże gang dorastał, liczba osób nieco się zwiększała. Ci młodsi, którzy dołączali, zajmowali się tym czym wcześniej liderzy czy Ante. Ci zaś w wieku 14 lat mieli już na piecu większe sklepy oraz rozszerzyli się nieco po inne rodzaje sklepów jak antykwariaty czy inne pasmanterię. Pogrążali się coraz bardziej w złowieszczej i czarnej stronie tego brutalnego świata. Pewnego dnia do gangu wstąpił niejaki Raul, 15 letni chłopak, który dopiero co przybył tutaj tajemniczo z Kolumbii. Pierwsze z zleceń, które Raul miał wykonać miało być w duecie z Ante. Początkowo niezbyt byli z tego też powodu zadowoleni, jednak po udanej akcji, gdzie jeden drugiemu zaczął pomagać szybko złapali wspólny język. On także zaczął nauczać Ante sztuki manipulacji. Ante dowiedział się także, że czasami Raul bez powodu zaczyna śpiewać: Gilette, the best a man can get (KMWTW). Mimo tego, że Raul niezbyt znał język angielski z początku, to bardzo szybko, z drobną pomocą Ante uczył się tego języka w przyzwoitym, a nawet zaskakująco szybkim tempie. Jednak jak wszyscy dobrze wiedzą, nic nie będzie trwało wiecznie. Liczne rozboje młodocianego gangu w końcu odbiły się na tutejszej społeczności, prowadzącej normalne życie. Zamierzali oni dorwać w końcu większość rozrabiających dzieci i posłać ich tam gdzie ich miejsce czyli policja oraz sprawieniem kuratora czy porządnym ukaraniem ich, gdzie nie mogliby wychodzić ze swoich domów przez dłuższy czas z powodu przytwierdzonej przy nodze wykrywacza (takiego jaką czasami można zobaczyć w filmach). Pewnego dnia toteż przygotowali pułapki na większość z przedstawicieli gangu przez co 2/3 gangu wpadła i dostała solidne kary. Ante i Raul dzięki swoją polepszającą się sztuką manipulacji zdołali uniknąć złapania. Wpadła w pułapki też dwójka z trzech liderów – Otto oraz Ryan. Ci, którzy pozostali w nielicznej już grupie wychodzących bez szwanku ze strony policji, sąsiadów czy straży miejskich postanowili zrobić głosowanie czy aby jest sens dalszego funkcjonowania gangu. Część z nich poddała się i zdecydowanie chciała z tym skończyć póki jeszcze nikt ich nie przyłapał. Tak więc na placu gangu ostatecznie po tych przetasowaniach zmalała do liczby w postaci piątki: pozostały jeszcze jedyny lider Lester, znany nam Ante, Raul oraz dwójka młodszych dzieciaków: Lucian – czarnoskóry oraz Darius wyglądający na doroślejszego niż wyglądał. Zaczęli oni po dłuższej przerwie, spowodowanej uciszeniem się w aktywności jakiś czas by sprawy odnośnie wcześniejszego rozdziału gangu wymazały się nieco z pamięci ludziom. Zaczęli więc z większym kalibrem niż do tej pory. Pieniądze – to rzecz, którą to zaczęli kraść. Wychodzili z tego za każdym razem z czystą kartą. Nieco dorośli w końcu i teraz lider miał 18 lat, Raul 19 lat. Ante był w wieku 16. W jednym z następnych ich rozbojów w końcu dało się znać znaczenie słowa porażka i z pięcio-osobowego mini gangu zostali tylko Ante i Raul. I znów to postanowili przestać z złodziejstwem na jakiś czas. Trwało do czasu aż Ante ukończy 18 lat. Zmienili znów cel swoich polowań, najpierw były to sklepy z bronią. Gdy zdołali ją zdobyć i specjalnie ukryć napotkali to przełomowy w tym momencie punkt w ich życiu. Przystąpienie do gangu profesjonalistów, dilerów czy innego jeszcze typu przestępców. Po paru udanych akcji wspólnych wraz z kilkoma innymi członkami wkupili się w łaski Don Sharka, lidera tejże grupy. Czasami doznawali smaku porażki, jednak Ante wraz Raul udawało się uchodzić cało z rabunków czy dilerki w klubach przez cały czas. Ante wyraźnie miał smykałkę do wkręcania i manipulowania innych, że najlepszy towar sprzedaje on, dzięki czemu zarabiał sporo hajsu, nawet jeśli większą część z tego pozostawiła szychom z gangu. Sprzedawał również byle pierdołki do niczego się nienadające naiwnym durniom, którzy wierzyli w jego bajeczki o użyteczności ich. W jednym dniu, który Ante zapamiętał w swojej pamięci (której obecnie nie pamięta) nie tylko ze względu na pogodę, która była wyjątkowo ponura z powodu panującego deszczu czy raczej można to nazwać monsunem był pewien rozpoczynający nowy miesiąc, sierpniowy czas. Dostał to wtedy zlecenie grubsze niż kiedykolwiek wcześniej miał w swoim „portfolio”. Don Shark ich lider rozkazał jemu wraz z Raulem oraz trzema swoimi zaufanymi i najbardziej docenionymi w jego mniemaniu ludźmi napad na bank, najsłynniejszy w tej części kraju: RBC Royal Bank. Przyszedł czas napadu. Wszystko wtedy szło okej, dopóki jeden z pracujących tam ludzi wcisnął alarm. Cała grupa napadowa czym prędzej udała się do wyjścia. Ante jednak postanowił inaczej, co miał w planie od dłuższego czasu i zostawił Raula oraz swoich kompanów na pastwę losu policji. Wszystko w jego myślach potoczyło się jak należy, a on wydymał wszystkich swoimi zdolnościami manipulacji. Sam zaś autem.. przy moście przechodzącym przez rzekę Ottawa doznał przykrego wypadku, wpadając w wielką rzekę. Ante zdołał się wydostać dzięki pomocy nieznajomego osobnika z zalewanego auta, który to coraz bardziej się wypełniał wodą oraz tonął. Ante poszukiwała od teraz policja oraz wściekły Don Shark. Najwyraźniej ktoś śledzący TV oraz różne policyjne strony internetowe, gdzie wypisane były wszystkie jego dane zdołał zgłosić go dla beki i tak oto jest tu. Jednak stracił przy tym pamięć i nic nie pamięta z tego się wydarzyło. Izumi przewróciła kartkę, gdyż reszta była na innych stronach. Izumi: ' 1. Kara za swoje „zasługi”: Za wielokrotne kradzieże, dilerkę, rozboje i oszustwa został skazany na 15 lat pozbawienia wolności. 2.Kara po próbie ucieczki itp.: Pierwsze co widzimy zobaczymy to to, że Ante zostaje przywiązany do krzyża mającego podpis jako „Milenijny”. Następnie założona zostaje mu złota maska oraz żelazny złoty hełm, które przez wgniecenia i inne ostre punkty raniła mu twarz. Krzyż razem z nim zostaje następnie zrzucony do jakiegoś pojedynczego wagonu jakby był w kolejce górskiej. Ktoś uruchamia blokadę i zawodnik po kilku zjazdach w dół czy na bok i trafia na koniec trasy, gdzie.. wyląduje w wodzie i zatonie ''Po przeczytaniu ostatniego słowa, światło przywrócono na cały teren biblioteki. Wszyscy sobie spali znudzeni takim czymś. '''Izumi: Działam lepiej niż liczenie owiec. Wymusiła swój uśmiech i ukłoniła się, choć i tak wszyscy spali. please Kolejny na scenę wyszedł Hanae. W ręku trzymał własnoręcznie wypisany dzienniczek. Odwróciwszy się w stronę widowni, klasnął w dłonie i rozpoczął prezentację. Hanae: Arisha *wskazał na stojącą w tłumie dziewczynę* wiek - 20 lat. Najstarsza z rodzeństwa, pochodzi z Bostonu z północnego-wschodu Stanów Zjednoczonych, ze średnio zamożnej rodziny. Kompletnie nic nie wskazywało na to, że jej życie potoczy się tak niezgodny z prawem sposób. Teatralnie otarł niewidzialną łezkę spod oka. Hanae: W szkole nie wyróżniała się szczególnie. Otaczała się małym, lecz pewnym gronem znajomych, w klasie była lubiana. Uczyła się znakomicie, mając jednak drobniutkie problemy z naukami ścisłymi, w szczególności z chemią. Przeszedł się parę kroków. Hanae: Jej pasją było malarstwo, a ze szczególną radością oddawała się krajobrazom przedstawiającym jej ulubione miejsca podczas nocy Hanae: Uczęszczała do szkoły plastycznej, a po jej ukończeniu planowała zostać sławną na całym świecie malarką. I tu niestety coś poszło nie tak Rozłożył ręce w akcie bezradności. Hanae: Arisha zapragnęła od życia czegoś więcej niż jej dotychczasowe życie i w przypływie silnych emocji spowodowanych odejściem jednego z jej przyjaciół wstąpiła do bostońskiej mafii Hanae: Dziewczyna bardzo szybko odnalazła się w panującej tam hierarchii, by po jakimś czasie być jedną z ważniejszych mafijnych figur Hanae: Z jej rozkazu śmierć poniosło 28 osób, w tym 12 uśmierciła samodzielnie. Trojgu z nich śmierć zadano z szczególnym okrucieństwem. Hanae: Pojmana została przez policję, uprzednio zabiwszy 2 osoby, próbujące ją zatrzymać. Skazana została na karę śmierci poprzez powieszenie. Praca Cloud Kappa: Deidre zaprezentowała swoją pracę jako pierwsza: ... Następna przyszła kolej na Arishę, której przypadły w udziale trzy interesujące osobistości. Brunetka stawiła się przed prowadzącą, jak przed sądem, jakby miała przed chwilę rzeczywiście przedstawić biografię i przewinienia prawdziwego przestępcy. Arisha: Sprawa pierwsza *otworzyła dzienniczek i po zaprezentowaniu, przeczytała jak akta kryminalne* Przewróciła na kolejną stronę. Arisha: Sprawa druga *powiedziała pełnym powagi głosem biorąc kolejny notatnik* Wzięła oddech i przewróciła kartkę z wręcz nabożną ostrożnością. Arisha: Sprawa trzecia *nie przedłużając chwyciła ostatni przygotowany przez brunetkę notes* W pełni skupiona i zaangażowana zmieniła stronę. Arisha: Dziękuję za uwagę *odsunęła się na bok, by zrobić miejsce Benowi, którego prezentacja miała stanowić odmianę w ich systemie pracy* ... Ben wszedł i postanowił postanowił przedstawić następny dla drużyny to wyzwanie, by tym samym dać reszcie ekipy większą pewność siebie. Sam w ogóle nie odczuwał stresu, gdyż czym jest stres wynikający z wystąpienia, kiedy toczy się tu gra o ludzkie życie. Na małym krzesełku, które ledwo się trzymało, usiadł całą masą. Niestety drewniany mebel nie wytrzymał takiego ciężaru i musiało się rozwalić. Ben tylko przewrócił oczami na tą sytuację. Prędko posprzątał i wziął kolejne krzesło, równie małe, ale tym razem mocniejsze. Postawił też stolik, już nieco większy. Na nim postawił miskę, a po chwili do niej wsypał chipsy. W końcu usiadł na tym małym krzesełku, które dzielnie wytrzymywało całkiem nie małą masę osoby siedzącej. Lewą ręką grubas sięga po chipsa, po czym go zjada. Natomiast na prawą ma założoną skarpetę, która z wyglądu przypomina Jamesa. Ben jest już gotowy do zaprezentowania jury swoje umiejętności brzuchomówcy. Jednak nim zaczyna mówić, bierze jeszcze jednego chipsa, no nie może się chłopaczyna powstrzymać. Jako, że jest to ostatni chips nim zacznie gadać, proces jego spożywania zajmuje niego dłużej... W końcu kończy i patrzy przed siebie przenikliwym wzrokiem. Ben: 'No siemka *odparł na spontanie* Pragnę wam przedstawić, jak to James został oskarżeny o niegrzeczne rzeczy... jakieś *wziął kolejnego chipsa* Zaprosiłem naszego diabełka, by się mi wyspowiadał. Mimo iż na księżulka nie wyglądam. Mmm... Ale te chipsy są pyszne! *wziął następnego* Paprykowe, polecam. ''Kończył jeść kolejnego, w końcu należało zaczął uniósł rękę "Jamesa skarpetę" na długość swojej szyi i jej się wnikliwie przyglądał, natomiast w namalowanych oczach Jamesa Skarpety widać było czystą nie winność, co jednak nie wzruszyło Benem, który wciąż zachowywał kamienną twarz. 'Ben: '''No i co się tak gapisz? *powiedział szorstko* Gadaj co żeś uczynił Jamesie kucharzu. '''James Skarpeta: '''CO!? *piskliwym głosikiem* Ja przecież nic nie zrobiłem, jestem nie winny. Mój adwokat zresztą może potwierdzić *odwracał się na wszystkie strony świata* Cóż, przypomniałem sobie dopiero teraz, że nie mam adwokata, ale i tak jestem niewinny *dodał pewniejszym głosem* A w ogóle skąd wiesz, że mój zawód to kucharz? '''Ben: '''Widziałem koleżko, jak operujesz nożem... Z taką szybkością, lekkości i ze zdumiewająco precyzyjną dokładnością. To akurat nie było specjalnie trudne. Takim nożem w końcu mógłbyś zadać wręcz precyzyjne dźgnięcie, które doprowadziłoby do natychmiastowej śmierci już po pierwszym kontakcie z nożem. Nie mylę się panie James? '''James Skarpeta: '''Nie! Nie wmówisz mi, że mogłem przyczynić się do tak bezwzględnego zabójstwa *pisnął* Ja nie jestem do tego zdolny, chcę do mamy *zaczął jęczeć, dopiero skończył, jak Ben spojrzał na niego gniewnie* '''Ben: '''Dobra, może nie zacząłem najlepiej... To może od innej strony. Jest pan człowiek wierzący? '''James Skarpeta: '''Wierzący praktykujący *powiedział dumnie i aż się uniósł tym* '''Ben: '''To trzeba było gadać tak od razu! Ksiądz Ben, wikariusz z parafii w Sulejówku *wyszeptał "o ile taka miejscowość w ogóle istnieje"* '''James Skarpeta: '''Hi hi hi *zachichotał* Bo niby uwierzę, że jesteś księdzem. A gdzież się podziała twoja sutanna? '''Ben: '''Gosposia pożyczyła, nie pamiętam zresztą już w jakim celu, ale znając ją to pewnie poszła do tych swoim koleżanek i pochwalić się, że wygrała ze mną w... A zresztą nie ważne! *nagle zmienił ton* '''James Skarpeta: '''To nadal mnie nie przekonuje, bo ksiądz zawsze nosi ze sobą koloratkę. '''Ben: '''A wyobraź sobie, że w toalecie wykonywałem pewną czynność fizjologiczną, przypadkowo mi wypadła i popłynęła *chrząknął, i tylko oczekiwał na to, jak w końcu zacznie gadać od rzeczy* Synu, przemawiaj... '''James Skarpeta: '''No więc Proszę Księdza... '''Ben: '''Nie zaczyna się zdania od "No więc" i po prostu mów mi... po prostu Ben, nie obrażę się. '''James Skarpeta: '''Ben, czy mógłbym jednego chipsa... potrzebny mi... '''Ben: '''Dobrze, zacznijmy od początku tej całej sytuacji. Tak, jak ten chips *podniósł go w górę* Jest ci potrzebny i ja go tobie nie dam, bo na to trzeba sobie zasłużyć *zjadł chipsa* Tak, ktoś tobie odmówił pożyczenia czegoś istotnego. Oddaję tobie głos. '''James Skarpeta: '''To było lata temu, nie pamiętam proszę księdza, tzn. O potężny Benie... '''Ben: '''To teraz tam u nas się określa wydarzenia sprzed tygodnia? Ciekawe, może przyznać... ciekawe... Dobra, masz! *dał mu chipsa, a James skarpeta go zaczęła jeść, co logiczne, jedyne nakruszyła na podłogę* Ale z ciebie niechluj, co ty sobie myślałeś? '''James Skarpeta: '''Właśnie! A co sobie myślała, ona. Ta denerwująca brunetka z mojej klasy! Obgadywała mnie przecież od pierwszej klasy. Potem tylko pozorowała, że chce się ze mną przyjaźnić... Ja naiwny jej ufałem! Obiecała mi współpracę, że będzie mnie wspierać w mojej pasji. Naprawdę dałem sobie zamydlić oczy... W końcu nastał dzień, w którym miałem przed szkołą prezentować swoje danie. To było dla mnie być albo nie być. Zdaję albo nie zdaję. I ZAPOMNIAŁEM JAJEK! Na szczęście miała je ona, to była pierwsza osoba, do której podszedłem i poprosiłem o... 4-5 jajka. W końcu miała aż dwa opakowania, więc myślałem, że nie ma problemu. Ona natomiast wyśmiała mnie i zaczęła obrzucać jajkami, a następnie namówiła koleżanki, by tak samo obrzucały mnie pomidorami, jajkami i innymi tego rodzaju produktami. Natomiast ja nie zdałem tego egzaminu... *w głosie skarpety słychać była żal i gniew, ale też bezradność* '''Ben: '''I poszedłeś do niej i zaciukałeś ją? *puścił mu oczko* '''James Skarpeta: '''Nie no... Po takim czymś mogłem być na nią zły, ale nie dopuściłbym do zabójstwa, byłem wtedy wręcz daleki do tego, naprawdę. Niemniej to co było potem... *zaczął drżącym głosem* Następnego dnia nie było jej w szkole, ja z jednej strony się cieszyłem, ale z drugiej byłem mocno zaniepokojony. Na dodatek znajome z klasy ciągle patrzyły się na mnie krzywo. Ten dzień mi się dłużył, kiedy w końcu wróciłem do swojego domu. Otwieram... a tam była ona, ta brunetka, zapłakana. Na początku chciałem ją wywalić z domu, za to co mi przedtem zrobiła. To nie było w moim stylu, więc spytałem... "Co się stało? Czy wszystko dobrze?" Ona tylko płakała i najmocniej przepraszała. Mówiła, że ma ogromny problem... Mówiła, że nie panuje nad sobą niekiedy. Nie jest taka pewna na jaką wygląda i miała myśli samobójcze po tym co mi zrobiła. Ja ją zacząłem pocieszać, chciałem pomóc jakoś, naprawdę odzyskałem do niej zaufanie... Spędziliśmy ten wieczór razem podczas oglądania filmów. Ona wtedy podała mi coś do zgaszenia pragnienia, bo ją o to poprosiłem. Od tego czasu nie wiem, co mogło się wydarzyć... Ale się domyślam. Kolejnego dnia, wszyscy mną gardzili w szkole, natomiast ona mnie wytykała palcem mówiąc, że ją... zgwałciłem. Ja wkurzony nie byłem w stanie zjawić się na zajęciach, pogrążając się w tej żałości. Wnet ujrzałem, że brunetka, wychodzi z sali lekcyjnej do toalety. Poszedłem za nią, wszedłem do damskiej toalety, ok.4 sekundy patrzyłem jej prosto w oczy. Po czym wyciągnąłem swój naostrzony nóż kuchenny i *mówił to dość emocjonalnie i tak, jakby faktycznie mówił to pierwszy raz* ...zabiłem *ten ostatni wyraz wyraźnie wyszeptał* '''Ben: '''To było naprawdę mocne... *skończył jeść garść chipsów, które miał w drugiej ręce* '''James Skarpeta: '''Wiem... '''Ben: '''Mówiąc naprawdę mocne, chodziło mi o chipsy. Czuć to chilli, ale takie też lubię. Kurdę no, skończyć się musiały akurat teraz... A historia twojego morderstwa? Nie ruszyła mnie jakoś specjalnie, już nie takie grzechy się słyszało. '''James Skarpeta: '''Jest mi chociaż choć trochę lżej, że mogłem to Księdzu powiedzieć... '''Ben: '''Spoko, Synu... Teraz jakaś pokuta by się przydała. To dziesięć zdrowaśków i idź sobie z panem Bogiem. A kysz, a kysz! ''Ben ściąga ze swojej ręki skarpetę wyglądającą, jak James i odchodzi. '' ... ''Ante/Matthew przedstawia swoją pracę, czyta wszystko z uśmiechem pokazującym satysfakcję Matthew/Ante skończył czytać 'Matthew: '''To już wszystko, dziękuję za uwagę ''Odchodzi na bok Ocena wyzwania: ''Do Asterin na ocenę zmagań każdej z drużyn przybyli również Flynn oraz Jessamine. Ekipa prowadząca usiadła na wygodnych fotelach i oglądali prezentacje poszczególnych ekip. '' '''Asterin: Mieliście trudne zadanie, ale myślę, że wybrniecie z tego. Dingo, macie swój czas. Leci pokaz formacji Becka i spółki. Głos po tym zabiera Flynn. '' '''Flynn': Patrząc na wasz zespół nie spodziewałem się aż tak świetnej pracy, a jednak pozytywnie mnie zaskoczyliście. Wasze przedstawienie współwięźniów z innego obozu było z jednej strony krótkie i proste, a z drugiej… Rozłożył ręce szeroko, po czym uśmiechnął się szeroko. Flynn: Fabulous! Historie Hanae, Nutty oraz Izumi idealnie nadawałyby się do stworzenia z nich jakiegoś horroru albo gry video, pokusiłbym się nawet o napisanie utworu… kto wie? przyjął pozę myśliciela,'' jakby na chwilę odlatując myślami na inną planetę'' W każdym razie…'' pokręcił głową, wracając do Alcatraz'' Cała ta otoczka którą wokół tego zorganizowaliście, historie które mogłyby nawet okazać się prawdą… Zmierzył wzrokiem wszystkich „więźniów” znajdujących się w pomieszczeniu. Flynn: To wszystko sprawia, że wystawiam wam piątkę, nawet z plusem. Gratulację. zaklaskał drużynie Dingo Po raz pierwszy mogła wypowiedzieć się również Jessamine. Jessamine: Wygląda na to, że byliście najbardziej zgraną drużyną, a dowodem na to jest efekt waszej wspólnej pracy. Wszystko zostało złączone w spójną, ładną i ciekawą całość. Niektóre historie mogłyby być nieco bardziej urozmaicone, ponieważ chętnie poznałabym więcej szczegółów z życia tych waszych seryjnych morderców, ale tak czy inaczej zainteresowaliście mnie na tyle, żebym nie zasnęła w trakcie waszej prezentacji. (5/5) Asterin: Całe zadanie wykonane na dobrym poziomie składa ręce oklasków Mimo wszystko, w tych historiach brakowało mi czegoś... Huh... Konkretnego. Niby są wyroki, dobrze zgrywające się motywy, ale mam wrażenie, że stać Was na więcej. Plusujecie bardzo dobrą aktywnością w przygotowaniach, dodatkową otoczką graficzną, muzyczną. Dzięki temu zdobywacie ode mnie 5 na 5 pkt. Więc macie łącznie komplet 15 punktów. Asterin: Zapraszam, do wystawienia swojego zadania formację Sigmi Chi Gohan. *powiedziała zachęcającym tonem* Trwał chwilę ten występ, a następnie głos dostał Flynn. '' '''Flynn': Drużyna Sigmy Chi Gohan, bo tak właśnie brzmi pełna nazwa waszego zespołu. zmierzył wzrokiem bliżej nieokreślone osoby w pokoju W przeciwieństwie do przeciwników każdy z was zaprezentował się inaczej. Podszedł bliżej do ich drużyny, konkretniej do dwóch pań. Flynn: Wasz performance… to było fantastyczne! Złapał się za głowę z wrażenia, po czym stanął obok pierwszej z dziewczyn. Flynn: Nie byłem nigdy wielkim fanem tego Słowiańskiego programu, ale w twoim wydaniu wiewióreczko… Fantastic! Warto dodać, że byłaś całkiem urocza zarówno podczas przygotowań jak i podczas występu. Chyba zaczynam mieć do ciebie słabość… Na twarzy dostał trochę rumieńców, zanim dziewczyna zdążyła zareagować znalazł się obok drugiej z nich. Flynn: Zaś ty… byłaś mniej urocza, ale… odetchnął Twoja historia była Awesome! Jestem wielkim fanem takich motywów, wkupiłaś się idealnie w moje łaski. Wrócił na swoje poprzednie miejsce obok reszty ekipy. Flynn: Dlaczego osobiście do was podszedłem? Bo to w dużej mierze dzięki wam i solidnym pracom Izumi oraz Hanae wystawiam wam piątkę, ale bez plusa, ponieważ pewna pani dała ciała i nie wykonała tego co do niej należało… zmierzył wzrokiem Tamarę ''Mimo wszystko czułbym się nie fair po takich wspaniałych występach by obniżać wam ocenę przez jedną dumbass. pokręcił głową'' Kolejno przyszła pora na księżniczkę. Jessamine: W waszym przypadku każdy wykonał swoją część zadania po swojemu, co nie daje tak dobrego efektu jak u poprzedników. Ale pomimo tego widzę, że się staraliście, a do tego wasze historie nie były nudne. Chociaż przyznam, że trochę się pogubiłam w historii Izumi, która chyba doznała jakiegoś słowotoku. Oczywiście największym minusem jest to, że wasza koleżanka Temra nie przedstawiła swojej pracy, ale z drugiej strony jej historia miałaby dotyczyć najbardziej niewidzialnej osoby, co w pewnym sensie nawet pasuje... (4,5/5) I na końcu kierowniczka całego zamieszania wzięła i spojrzała po wszystkich chłodno. Asterin: Porównując do Dingo, zdecydowanie bardziej postawiliście na indywidualności. Można powiedzieć, że przyniosło Wam to jakiś efekt. Nutty oraz Liberty swoimi pomysłami wzniosły wszystkie prezentacje dzisiaj na wyższy poziom, Hanae oraz Izumi solidne prace. Brakło dziennika Sofii, ale czy ktoś ją widział? spogląda wokoło siebie Jakby Wam wcięło jedną osobę. zerka na Kappę Mała aktywność w przygotowaniach przekłada również na obniżenie oceny, praca 4 na 5. Jeśli się dogracie możecie stanowić bardzo silną drużynkę. zamyśliła się. Podsumowując. Zdobywacie łącznie 13,5 punktów na 15. Nasze gratulacje. Ostatnia prezentacja należała do Kappa Cloud, tradycyjnie już Flynn jako pierwszy komentował. Flynn: No i został zespół Cloud Kappa. Muszę szczerzę przyznać, że spośród wszystkich występów wasz był zdecydowanie!… The Best, Kappa.'' strzelił facepalma i jęknął zażenowany'' Nawet ściana tekstu Izumi wydawała się ciekawsza niż to co dzisiaj zaprezentowaliście. Nad historią Becka czy Gabrielli być może bym się jeszcze pochylił, ale nie w okolicznościach w jakich się znaleźliście. Zwrócił się do największego człowieka wśród nich. Flynn: Ziom, szanuję twoją pomysłowość, ale osobiście nie kupiłeś mnie tym występem. Już pomijam mówienie z pełną gębą! wydarł się na Bena Brałem pod uwagę tylko twoja pomysłowość, bo kultury osobistej to nie masz za grosz… po prostu Tragedy! Ponownie spojrzał na całą drużynę. Flynn: No i jeszcze ty!'' zwrócił się do Sofii'' Kolejna, która postanowiła zrobić sobie zwolnienie warunkowe z zadania. rozłożył ręce załamany Osobiście zadbam o to, by Agatha zajęła się obiema księżniczkami dzisiejszego dnia. uśmiechnął się wrednie ''Nie mam ochoty o was już dzisiaj wspominać. Ocena? Bardzo dobra, siadać dwa. '''Jessamine': Nie do końca rozumiem dlaczego w trakcie waszej zgranej prezentacji jakiś grubas wyszedł na środek ze skarpetą, ale przynajmniej było uroczo! Wasze historie również nie były złe, ponieważ nigdy nie pogardzę jakąkolwiek opowieścią o dobrym morderstwie, ale dlaczego mam wrażenie, że jedno z was samo wykonało połowę całej pracy? I czy nie powinno być was tutaj pięciu zamiast czterech? (4/5) Asterin: Najcieżej chyba Was mi zaklasyfikować. mruknęła na swoje noty Oddaliście wszystkie prace, chociaż nie wszyscy przyłożyli do tego rękę. rozglada się za Sofią Z drugiej strony, nie stworzyliście żadnego schematu pracy. Nie było żywiołu, jak u Sigmy oraz rzetelnej pracy jak u Dingo. 5 podobnych prac i występ Bena. Z drugiej strony wielkolud uratował wasze szanse swoją kreatywnością. Mogę zrozumieć wasze rozczarowanie, ale mimo wszystko minimalnie bardziej na docenienie zasługują Sigmy, za kreatywność Nutty oraz Liberty. Zdobywacie 3 punkt, co łącznie daje wam całe 9. W pomieszczeniu zgasło światło, po dwóch minutach ponownie się zaświeciło, a prowadząca miała wszystkie dzienniczki. '' '''Asterin': Nim ogłosze oficjalny werdykt. Te dzienniczki... wskazała na nie wypełnione przez was, są dowodami waszych zbrodni. Pilnujcie ich, by nie wpadły w niepowołane ręce. Chyba nie chcecie, by ktoś wam popsuł historię? *zaśmiała się, przecież na wyzwaniu już to zrobili* Kto wie, co mogą zrobić z tym inni więźniowie. Nie ma dzienniczka Sofii, ale jak wspomniała Jessamine, niejako pasuje to do jej pobytu. wzruszyła ramionami. Wyzwanie wygrywają Dingo z kompletem punktów, za nią Sigmy, a ostatnie Kappy. Drużyna pomarańczowa uda się na ceremonię i pozwoli wydać pierwszy śmiertelny wyrok. Możecie głosować do godziny 18:00, potem nastąpi egzekucja. //Głosujemy na pw do Luki. Ceremonia 18// Po wyzwaniu - do pisania: Kuchnia: Po wyzwaniu Izumi przybyła tutaj nieco odetchnąć. Nie przegrali, więc jest jakiś plus. Jednak mimo wszystko nie była zadowolona z samej siebie, mogła zaprezentować się lepiej. Zaburczało jej w brzuchu, więc zaczęła szukać czegoś by przygotować i przekąsić. Max udał się do jedynego mu znanego pokoju, czyli kuchni. Liczył by bliżej zapoznać się z innymi zawodnikami, a jak mu się poszczęści znowu coś pochłonie za darmo. Izumi słysząc jak ktoś tu zmierza wydała się przez moment zawieszona i jej ręce umazały się jakimś ketchupem, który chyba ktoś zostawił rozlany. Na pierwszy rzut oka można uznać, że to krew. Izumi: 'Ktoś się fajnie tu bawił. ''Szukała wzrokiem ścierki czy zmywaka by zmazać z rąk ketchup , stojąc w miejscu gdzie obok na ladzie leżały noże. '''Max: Boże...Proszę nie zabijaj mnie!!! Zrobię wszytko!!! Max pada na ziemię, ale po chwili bierze się w garść i powoli, twarzą do Izumi, czołga się do wyjścia. Ta obróciła się instynktownie. Izumi: 'Ale ja ci nic nie.. ''Oparła się o niechcący o podkładkę położonej na krańcu blatu, na której leżały noże. Kilka z nich poleciało w stronę Maxa. Kappa Wstaje i nerwowo opiera się o ścianę. '''Max: Nie mam pieniędzy! Czego ty chcesz? Izumi: 'Pffu. ''Wydmuchała z siebie powietrze i podeszła do zmywaka umyć ręce. Wytarła o jakiś ręcznik. 'Izumi: '''Nie jestem żadną "Krwawą Cheerleaderką". Nie masz się czego bać. ''Próbowała wyjaśnić nieco zajście przed chwilą. '''Max: Więc to kechup? Przepraszam za moje zachowanie. Jestem Max. Już spokojnie zaczął jej pomagać zbierać noże z ziemii Izumi: 'Izumi, miło poznać. ''Zebrała parę noży z ziemii i odłożyła gdzie trzeba i wystawiła rękę do niego przyjaźnie. W jej głowie pojawiła się myśl wcześniej trollowania, ale niezbyt chce mieć opinię psycholki. '' '''Izumi: '''Ciebie też ominie ta ceremonia jak dobrze kojarzę ? ''Spytała by być pewna, że jest z wygranego teamu. '''Max: Na całe szczęście tak. Jeden tydzień życia dłużej. Uścisnął jej rękę i zaczął się zastanawiać nad jej specyficznym głosem Izumi: 'Póki co mamy szczęście w takim razie. Choć będzie z tym trudniej wkrótce. Coś nie tak ? ''Zauważyła, że chłopak się jakby zawiesił i zamyślił. '''Max: Nie, wszytko w porządku. Masz niesamowity głos,w sensie...niezwykły. Po chwili dotarło do niego co powiedział. Jak mógł się tak odezwać Max: Przepraszam. Izumi: Uhm, dzięki. Uśmiechnęła się nieco, trochę było jej niezręcznie po tym co usłyszała. Zaburczało jej w brzuchu znów, gdyż ciągle nie zrobiła tego po co tu przyszła. Skale zażenowanie przekroczono, gdy Max usłyszał głos z wnętrza Izumi, który domagał się od bogów ofiary, z jedzenia. Max: Głodna? :3 Uniosła ręke i przystawiła dłoń do głowy zakłopotana z powodu burczenia. Izumi: 'Zająłeś mi czas i zapomniałam, że chciałam coś zjeść zwyczajnie. ''Szukała znów czegoś co można przygotować. '''Max: Przepraszam. Pomogę ci. Izumi: 'Dzięki, ale poradzę sobie. Więc nie trzeba. ''Wzięła jakieś tosty, szynkę oraz ketchup i przyszykowała. Znajdując patelnie zaczęła sobie je smażyć. 'Izumi: '''Cokolwiek pamiętasz z przeszłości ? ''Spytała by jakoś zabić oczekiwanie na gotowość jedzenia. '''Max: Nic. Pustka. Wiem tylko, że trzeba zwracać uwagę na ludzkie głosy, ale to dziwne. Czemu mam to robić? Wszyscy ludzie tak mają? Izumi: 'Wsłuchiwanie w głosy innych ludzi ? Nic o tym nie wiem. ''Wzruszyła ramionami. Podrzuciła sobie tosty i spadły na drugą stronę, smażąc się dalej. 'Izumi: '''Jak jesteś głodny to mogę się podzielić. ''Po paru minutach tosty były gotowe, położyła je na talerz i skierowała ku wyjściu. 'Izumi: 'Życzę szczęścia. Rzuciła krótko na odchodne i wyszła z kuchnii. Wróciła nieco pózniej musząc coś sprawdzić. Kątem oka na ekranie zauważyła. Wzięła co chciała i poszła od razu w stonę stołówkie, gdzie udała się większość. Stołówka: ... Arisha weszła na stołówkę uśmiechając się lekko. Przeciągnęła się i rozejrzała po pomieszczeniu. Jako jedna z pierwszych opuściła bibliotekę i teraz była tu sama. Była pod wrażeniem pracy jaką wszyscy włożyli w zadanie, a historie były wspaniałe. Tyle wyjątkowych osób zebranych w jednym miejscu, a prawie wszyscy zostaną skazani ni śmierć. Pokręciła głową ciągle wspominając jak imponujące były inne prezentacje... Po wysłuchaniu wyników, Hanae zdecydowanie ulżyło. Choć nie do końca wierzył w to, że show będzie polegało na wybijaniu kolejnych zawodników, perspektywa śmierci nie wiedząc nawet kim jest nie wydawała mu się zbyt przyjazna. Bibliotekę opuścił dość szybko, by ruszyć w stronę stołówki, a na miejscu zastać Arishę. Dziewczynę, za której kryminalną przeszłość był dziś odpowiedzialny. 'Hanae: '''Hej ''Przywitał się, podchodząc do niej. Arisha odwróciła się w stronę chłopaka i uśmiechnęła się ciepło. '''Arisha: Hejka, czy to nie ty przypadkiem odpowiadałeś za moją historię? Genialna, chociaż mam nadzieję, że nie skończę na szubienicy *zaśmiała się lekko* Hanae: Tak, to byłem ja. *uśmiechnął się lekko * Cóż, cieszę się, że przynajmniej się podobała Uśmiechnął się lekko do Arishy. Hanae: Za szubienicę przepraszam *zaśmiał się* Arisha: 'Nie przepraszaj, do historii pasowało idealnie, tylko, hah mam nadzieję, że nie stanie się rzeczywistością *nerwowo się zaśmiała* '''Hanae: '''Też mam taką nadzieję ''*''mruknął*'' Na śmiech w tym miejscu się nie wysilił, ponieważ w obecnej sytuacji śmierć przez powieszenie była dość prawdopodobna. ''Hanae': To zadanie było okropne *''westchnął* Najpierw przepowiadają nam śmierć, a potem każą wydawać nam wyroki na nieznajomych ludziach'' ... Beck mógł wreszcie opuścić bibliotekę. Póki co nie zaczął nawet cieszyć się z odniesionego zwycięstwa. Po paru godzinach spędzonych w otoczeniu ludzi, nawet tych, których względnie lubił, to jednak czuł się zmęczony, potrzebował izolacji. Poszedł na stołówkę, była najbliżej i w dodatku oferował stosunkowo duży komfort. Chłopak znalazł stolik ustawiony w ciemnym, kącie, wisząca nad nią lampa nie świeciła się prawdopodobnie za sprawą uszkodzonej żarówy. Beck: Eh… No i wygraliśmy. Czyli jednak dałem radę jako kapitan *powiedział obojętnie, nie czuł jakiejś wielkiej dumy, raczej niemą satysfakcję* Zabawa się zaczyna, heh… Blondyn zajął miejsce na wątpliwej jakości krześle. Dopiero wtedy ułożył sobie na ręce swój dziennik. Uśmiechnął się lekko. Przysłuchiwał się prezentacji Cloud Kappa gdzieś z ubocza. Cieszył się nawet, że odpowiedzialność za jego backstory ponosiła Arisha, z którą się zakolegował. Nie chciałby dostać wpisu podobnego do tego jaki Gabriella zafundowała Tamarze… Aby sobie wszystko raz jeszcze przypomnieć otworzył dziennik i zaczął czytać. Radził sobie mimo nikłego oświetlenia. Po zadaniu nie tylko więźniowie udali się na chwilowy chill out po zadaniu. Jedni cieszyli się z ocalenia swoich żyć jak Dingo, drudzy martwili się o swoje życia jak Chmurki, a pozostałym było wszystko jedno. Do tej trzeciej grupy z pewnością należała ekipa programu, która odpowiadała za ten cały proceder. Na stołówce rozległ się stukot obcasów na których chcąc nie chcą ludzie zwracali chociażby niewielką uwagę. Przez wejście przeniknęły dwie bardziej i mniej znane więźniom osoby, chłopak trzymał rękę na ramieniu dziewczyny, będąc jednocześnie dużo wyższym w pewnym sensie obejmował niższą od siebie towarzyszkę. Flynn: Nie będzie tak źle, zobaczysz. Agatha: A-ale... ja n-nie chcę t-tego robi-ić. T-tttooo t-ttakie str-rraszn-nee… Dziewczyna strasznie się jąkała, Flynn westchnął i zaprosił ją do pierwszego lepszego stolika. Tak się całkiem ciekawie złożyło, że był to stolik przy którym siedział Beck. Nie wyglądało jednak na to by zwracali oni większą uwagę na to czy ktoś tam siedział. Dziewczyna usiadła, a chłopak ukucnął przed nią i spojrzał na nią troskliwym wyrazem twarzy. Flynn: Słuchaj. Wiem, że nie jesteś tutaj do końca z własnej woli i bardzo ciężko Ci w obecnej sytuacji się przystosować, ale musisz być silna. W przeciwieństwie do nich twojemu życiu nic nie zagraża. Położył dłoń na kolanku dziewczyny. Flynn: Masz wspaniałe zdolności, a Ci ludzie nie trafili tutaj bez przyczyny. Nie powinnaś mieć co do tego żadnych wątpliwości. Agatha spuściła lekko głowę, jej zmartwiona twarz brała jednocześnie za serce i za uczucia, bo była przy tym cholernie urocza. Agatha: W-wiem... Flynn: Może to zabrzmieć dziwnie, ale może spróbujesz zapoznać się z którąś z tych osób? Nie będziesz przynajmniej całych dni tutaj spędzała sama. Agatha podniosła głowę i spojrzała lekko zaskoczona propozycją chłopaka. Flynn: Tylko wiesz, rozważnie. W razie gdybyś poczuła się zagrożona po prostu… użyj swoich zdolności. W budynku jest pełno kamer, strażników, nic Ci tutaj nie grozi. Nieśmiała Wiedźma położyła dłoń na ręce chłopaka i zdjęła ją ze swojej nogi po czym posłała mu lekki uśmiech. Agatha: Okej! Jej spojrzenie diametralnie się zmieniło. Ze smutku w jej oczach nie zostało nic, pojawiła się zaś determinacja. Agatha: Idę poznać nowych l-ludzi! Podniosła się i odeszła w bliżej nieokreślonym kierunku. Flynn: Tylko nie zapomnij o księżniczkach! Krzyknął, jakby chciał jej przypomnieć o czymś ważnym. Po chwili westchnął i odwrócił się, po czym dojrzał siedzącego za nim Becka. Beck nie zwrócił szczególnie uwagii na rozgrywającą się tuż przed jego nosem scenkę. Pozostał skupiony nad trzymanym przez siebie dziennikiem, akurat czytał finał historii, w której to rzekomo zepchnął z wysokości dyrektora zoo, kiedy ten groził psom dingo… Chłopak nie przypominał sobie, aby kiedykolwiek pracował w zoo, nie miał też żadnych wspomnień dotyczących dingo. Chociaż wiedział jednocześnie, że jego pamięć nie była w najlepszym stanie… Nie, to była tylko historia Arishy, ciekawa, ale nie jego. Zamknął dziennik. '' ''Blondyn dopiero po skończeniu lektury zwrócił większą uwagę na siedzącego z nim przy stoliku chłopaku. Wiedział już, że nie jest to uczestnik. W końcu zasiadł on na jednej z wygodnych poduszek razem z prowadzącą Asterin i siostrą Jaspera. Beck czuł już, że kilkakrotnie wyrobił normę rozmów z nieznajomymi, ale cóż… Od tego mogło zależeć jego przetrwanie. W końcu poznawszy członków swojej przyszłej drużyny, mocno ułatwił sobie sprawę w zadaniu, a gadając chociażby z Hanae zdobył tropy potrzebne do pisania dziennika. No i nade wszystko Beck czuł jakiś dziwny przymus bycia kulturalnym. Jego mózg był na tyle pobudzony by zacząć snuć domysły nad tym skąd ten przymus się wywodził, jednak zamiast tego odłożył to na bok i zaczął rozmowę. Beck: Cześć… *namyślił się* Wiesz ile waży miś polarny? Flynn: Co? *spojrzał zdziwiony* Pytanie chłopaka kompletnie wybiło go z rytmu, myślał o czymś konkretnym i niespodziewanie otrzymał tak… specyficzne pytanie. Jakby się jednak zastanowić, to nie było ono dosłowne, Flynn to po chwili wyczuł. Flynn: Wystarczająco, żeby przełamać pierwsze lody. *położył dłonie na stół i uśmiechnął się do chłopaka* Flynn, ale to już pewnie wiesz. *wyciągnął rękę* Beck zdziwił się słysząc jak Flynn odpowiedział. Nie spodziewał się szczerze, że ktoś inny będzie znał zwrot, który on znał… No właściwie nie wiedział skąd. Beck: Nie, właściwie to nie znałem… Do teraz *przeczesał rozczochrane włosy* Ja jestem Beck. Beck Jaeger. Ale ty chyba to wiesz jako… prowadzący… Blondyn spojrzał wyczekująco na drugiego blondyna. Pierwsze dobre wrażenie już zrobił, teraz czekał na odpowiedź. Flynn: No tak, znam dane wszystkich osadzonych. *wzruszył ramionami* Prowadzący… nope. *pokręcił głową* Wolałbym członek obsady. *dodał* Rozejrzał się. Jako zwycięzca zadania o przetrwanie powinien był chyba być bardziej zadowolony niż wyglądał, chociaż okoliczności… mogło być różnie tak naprawdę. Flynn: Nie cieszysz się z wygranej? Widziałem resztę twojej drużyny, która bardziej towarzysko spędza czas. *spojrzał wyczekująco na Becka* Beck wzruszył ramionami. Beck: Cieszę się *powiedział nie zmieniając wyrazu twarzy* Ale ciągle się czuję nieswojo tutaj *powiódł oczami po całej stołówce* To nie moja bajka, a na dodatek nawet nie wiem kim do końca jestem Spojrzał na trzymany pod ręką dziennik, otworzył go i zamknął. Beck: Myślałem, że chociaż po tym wyzwaniu, po zobaczeniu dzienników coś mi zaświta, a tymczasem nawet nie jestem pewny jak mam na imię *żachnął się* Czy to z powodu odgadnięcia tekstu na powitanie, czy troski okazanej białowłosej, czy może czegoś jeszcze zupełnie innego Beck poczuł jak otwiera się przed Flynnem, którego właściwie nie znał. Spotkało się to z wewnętrzną naganą. Blondyn zmarszczył czoło i założył ręce. Beck: Nic tu nie jest normalne. Flynn: To prawda. *kiwnął głową* W normalnym więzieniu nic nie jest normalne… tutaj jest jeszcze gorzej. *wzruszył ramionami* W głowie miał już dokończenie zdania “dla was”, ale jednak powstrzymał się, widząc w jakim stanie znajdował się chłopak. Flynn: Dane na waszych dzienniczkach są prawdziwe, nie licząc oczywiście tego co sobie dorobiliście, chociaż kto wie... *uśmiechnął się pod nosem* Swoją drogą myślałem, że aklimatyzacja będzie wyglądała gorzej, a jest znacznie better niż się spodziewałem. *zamyślił się* Nie pozostaje Ci nic innego jak walka z migreną i doprowadzenie się do stanu… lepszego niż right now. Beck: Tja… Chłopak niechętnie musiał przyznać rację nowo poznanemu koledze. Czy niechętnie? Tego sam nie był pewny. Po “olśnieniu” jakie zgotowało zadanie i związana z nim adrenalina znowu miał swego rodzaju zjazd. Beck: Migrena najgorsza… *nieśmiało zdecydował się kontynuować temat* Jeszcze gorzej jak co poniektórzy uparcie chcą ją powiększyć… Nie żebym nie polubił tych ludzi tutaj… Eh… Chciałem rzec, iż w dalszym ciągu mam pewne wątpliwości co do współzawo… Kurwa *strzelił facepalma. Znowu, któryś już raz w normalnej, luźnej rozmowie włączył swój niewyparzenie-arystokratyczny język.* Ta, jak słyszysz jestem zmęczony i nie wiem co gadam… Blondyn podrapał się po głowie, spróbował rozczesać swoje blond włosy, które z jakiegoś powodu nadal mu nie pasowały. Beck: Ehh… Flynn: Mhm… *słuchał uważnie swojego rozmówcy, w jego oku pojawił się pewien błysk* Niezłe słowa jak na mordercę. *zaśmiał się pod nosem* Tacy kulturalni są najgorsi. Po chwili jednak przybrał poważniejszy wyraz twarzy. Flynn: Skoro masz wolne i boli Cię łeb, to nie będę już zadręczać. Mam też kilka swoich obowiązków do załatwienia. *wzruszył ramionami* Beck skinął głową, lekko uśmiechnął się. Trochę z wdzięczności, a trochę z zadowolenia, że poznał kolejną przyjazną osobę. To drugie mu mniej pasowało. Jakaś cząstka jego zaspanego i zagubionego “ja” nakazywała mu być nieufnym… Może dobrze, że póki co była względnie uśpiona. Beck: Dzięki… Miło było… poznać *prawie zwymiotował od znowu rzucania tą samą formułką* Dobrze będzie jeszcze kiedyś pogadać… Jak nie będę się czuł jak po paru głębszych *zaśmiał się* Flynn: Obviously. *kiwnął* Powodzonka zatem. Uśmiechnął się i odszedł do chłopaka, udając się w kierunku wyjścia ze stołówki. Flynn: O ile dożyjesz… *mruknął cicho do siebie* Beck zaś pozostał przy stole. Raz jeszcze zaczął czytać swój dziennik... '' ... ''Beck zobaczył, że na stole nieopodal postawiono mały telewizor. Transmisja z podziemi, pokazywano ceremonię. Chłopak ustawił się z założonymi rękoma pod kolumną i z pewnej odległości przyglądał się przebiegowi zdarzeń. '' ''Igor który stał gdzieś sobie w końce czytając dzienniczek po chwili podszedł pod telewizor zaciekawiony. Igor: Serio? Kradzież aut?! Ja nie potrafię odróżnić ferrari od mercedesa, a oni za mnie robią auto-psychola? Ale sama historia była fajna i przynajmniej ją mam, więc chyba jakoś przeżyje. Nikodem caly czas stał w cieniu czytając swój dzienniczek lecz teraz gdy jest telewizor z ceremoni był podekscytowany Nikodem: Wygraliśmy ale to było oczywiste bo mieli mnie ale oglądanie ceremoni to bedzie coś w sumie to nikogo za bardzo nie znam ale i tak te emocje kocham Izumi przechodząc obok, zobaczyła jakiś włączony telewizor. Weszła w próg pomieszczenia i usiadła gdzieś w kącie w ciszy. Widziała, że było tu parę osób, ale milczały i obserwowały jak ona TV. Beck uniósł brew widząc Izumi. Nie znał jej, nie osobiście. Jedyne co miał to jej imię i wymyśloną na potrzeby zadania historię. Przypomniał sobie jednak słowa Flynna... Co jeżeli pisząc dzienniki przypadkiem odkryli prawdę? Blondyn dyskretnie prześlizgnął się i oparł się o kolumnę bliżej kąta Izumi. Upewnił się, że dobrze widzi z niej telewizor. Widział dobrze. '' ''Izumi zauważyła, że jedna z siedzących osób zbliża się do niej. Izumi: 'Hej.. ? ''Rzuciła do niego cicho, lecz raczej zdołał usłyszeć jej głos. 'Beck: '''Hej *spróbował przybrać jak najbardziej sympatyczny ton głosu* Jesteś Izumi, prawda? *spoglądał równocześnie na ekran licząc, że nie przegada najciekawszych eventów z ceremonii. Póki co nic się nie działo* '''Izumi: '''Zgadza się. ''Potwierdziła jemu swoje imię. W tym czasie dokonano egzekucji, w jej mniemaniu zaskakującej. '' '''Izumi: '''Kto by się spodziewał.. ''Rzuciła na głos, gdy obraz z ceremonii teraz zniknął, Beck przyglądał się ceremonii. Obojętnie wzruszył ramionami. 'Beck: '''Bywa i tak... ''Na stołówkę wkroczyła pewna osóbka, prawdopodobnie niezbyt kojarzona przez innych. Jedyne co zdradzało jej obecność to stukot obcasów, sama zaś nie odezwała się do nikogo, po prostu usiadła sobie na pierwszym wolnym miejscu. Był to wolny stolik, a ona niosła ze sobą talerz na którym znajdowało się jedzenie... konkretniej to naleśniki. Skąd ona mogła wziąć naleśniki? Siedziała odwrócona przodem do telewizora, ale tyłem do reszty, oglądała powtórkę ceremonii która leciała jeszcze kilka razy po skończeniu nadawania jej na żywo. Widząc jak przegrany znikał w ciemnościach na jej twarzy pojawiło się lekkie zmartwienie, toteż od razu wolała je zagryźć kawałkiem naleśnika. '''Agatha: To normalne tutaj... przyzwyczaj się... *mruknęła cicho do siebie* Nikodem oglądajacy to nie przejal sie aż tak w koncu nawet nie znal Ante czy jak on tam miał Nikodem: No cóż wiedzieliśmy od poczatku ze umrzemy czy predzej czy pózniej chociaz ja nie umre bo ja wygram tą gre to chyba oczywiste Potem Nikodem sie gdzies zaszyl gdzie kamery go nie dosięgneły Izumi wyjęła swoją harmonijkę ustną i zaczęła grać "Highway to Hell". Przyszła z wypchanym talerzem. '' '''Liberty:' Ja pieprze. Widzieliście to? Normalnie wyświadczyły przysługę. Co nie! Skierowała wzrok w stronę dziewczyn. '' '''Liberty:' Normalnie od razu lżej i można przestać być sfrustrowaną kiedy wszyscy tutaj wyglądają na maminsynków, staruchów albo jakby Nie chciała rzucić imionami. Przysiadła zajmując się swoim jedzeniem czując się trochę jak na stypie, na której jednak nikt nie chciał być bo nie znał zdechlaka. Albinoska nie chciała się mieszać w tłum, więc po prostu kończyła spożywać posiłek. Zerkała tylko od czasu do czasu kątem oka na innych, ale jakoś nie potrafiła się przełamać by do kogoś zagadać. Agatha: Flynn... to t-trudniejsze niż mówiłeś... Izumi wywróciła oczyma jak tylko jej kapitanka się tu pojawiła i zaczęła znowu gadać. Zwróciła jej uwagę Agatha, która się rozglądała. Podeszła nieco bliżej jej. Izumi: 'Coś nie tak ? ''Spytała z nutą sympatii w głosie. Dziewczyna niepewnie odwróciła się do nieznajomej. Nie spodziewała się, że ktoś może chcieć do niej samemu zagadać, no ale skoro już się ktoś zainteresował... '''Agatha: N-nie, wszystko ok-kej. *zdobyła się na uśmiech* Izumi słyszała jej niepewność w głosie. Izumi: 'Nic ci tu nie grozi. Chyba.. ''Zerknęła ukradkiem w stronę Liberty. please '''Agatha: Wiem, p-po prostu... *rozejrzała się niepewnie* J-jestem Agatha. Wyciągnęła rękę do nieznajomej, lekko kuląc głowę. Spojrzała jak wyciąga rękę. Wystawiła swoją na lekki uścisk. Puściła po 2 sekundach. Izumi: 'Jestem Izumi. ''I w ten sposób wymieniły się imieniami. Zastanowiła się przez chwile. '''Izumi: Głowa do góry, bo i tak nie jesteś uczestniczką. Przynajmniej cię nie kojarzę z zadania. Stanęła na pięcie i obróciła się, siadając gdzieś niedaleko Agathy. Ceremonia - Podziemia W stołówce oraz w kuchni pojawiły się telewizory transmitujące ceremonie. Asterin, Lucy oraz piątka przegranych stała w windzie zjeżdżającej do podziemi. Po krótkiej chwili zjechali na sam dół. Otworzyły się przed nimi drzwi. Ich oczom ukazało się 8 stanowisk, które stanowiły okrąg. Każde z nich wyglądało jak te, pod zeznania więzienne. Każdy z reprezentantów podszedł do innego. W tym czasie za ich plecami pojawił się kraty, tworząc miejsce bez ucieczki. Prowadzące zajęły miejsce w środku okręgu, na specjalnych podwyższanych fotelach. '' '''Lucy': Witam was serdecznie, w końcu się spotykamy. *powiedziała zimny tonem* Poza samą ceremonią, macie godzinę, w której możecie obrzucić się błotem i wskazać winnego porażki. Jeśli zrobicie to w odpowiednim stylu, możliwe, że unikniecie eliminacji. *puściła oczko* (Czas do 19:35) Arisha z każdą chwilą coraz bardziej odczuwała powagę sytuacji. Samo zasiadanie w stanowisku powodowało u niej dodatkową falę stresu. Udało jej się zebrać na odwagę i nie panikować, nie zamierzała zniżyć się do poziomu błagania o własne życie. Wiedziała, że nic to nie da i nie chciała by były to jej ostatnie słowa. Tak niewiele dowiedziała się o swojej drużynie. Z żadnym z nich tak naprawdę nie rozmawiała. Koniec końców zostawała z myślą, że jeśli przyjdzie jej umrzeć, to niestety bez ostatniego spojrzenia w gwiazdy. Ben stał, i jedyne co robił to oddychał. Był zbyt niepewny, i zaniepokojony, nie wiedząc czego się spodziewać, że po prostu odebrało mu mowę. Staram sobie myśleć o ulubionych przysmakach, by przełamać strach, zresztą skutecznie, bo akurat te myśli łatwo mu się nasuwały do głowy. Lucy rozczarowana spojrzała na zawodników, jedynie dwójka się wysiliła. Cicho westchnęła. Lucy: Dzisiaj wam wybaczę. *mruknęła stając na fotelu, by patrzeć na nich jeszcze bardziej z góry* Następny razem nie będę tak łaskawa. *zaśmiała się* Asterin: Ona jest niepoczytalna. *dodała cicho, obrywając jakimś metalem od prowadzącej* Lucy: Tak więc...pewnie nie wierzycie w śmierci... Cóż, słusznie. *przewróciła oczami* Nad osobami Bena, Arishy oraz Deidre zaświeciły się stanowiska na zielono. '' '''Lucy': A więc Wy na pewno zostajecie... Ceremonia bardziej oczywista nim myślałam... Pierwszy głos leci na Sofię. Nieładnie tak nie pojawiać się na wyzwaniu *spojrzała na nią wściekła* Pozostałe głosy to formalność, nie? *wsadziła palec do buzi i zaczęła wyliczankę pomiędzy zawodnikami* Za stanowiskiem przegranego otworzyła się metalowa brama. Na ekranach pojawiła podobizna z Matthewem, który na oczach otrzymał namalowane x’y. Matthew został unieruchomiony pasami bezpieczeństwa, którymi obwiązało go jego stanowisko. Pod jego nogami uruchomiona została platforma, która wyciągała go z sali ceremonialnej w stronę ciemności. Matthew: Nie! Wy nie możecie! Wy nie… Na jego twarz został nałożony kolejny pas, który zakneblował mu usta. Chłopak zaczął się wściekle szamotać, ale niewiele to dawało. Członkowie jego drużyny tylko patrzyli jak platforma wciąga go w ciemność. Chłopak zniknął w ciemnościach, a brama się zamknęła. Nad Lucy i Asterin wysunął się ogromny ekran w kształcie sześcianu, na którym z każdej strony pokazała się relacja z egzekucji, obecni na ceremonii mieli ją również wyświetloną na swoich stanowiskach. W kuchni oraz stołówce relacja również została udostępniona. Chłopak nie widział kompletnie nic, wokół niego nie było niczego tylko ciemność. Po chwili poczuł jednak, że pas na jego ustach się oswobodził, więc postanowił go „wypluć”. Matthew: Ja żyję? Haha! Ja żyję! *krzyczał szczęśliwy* Poczuł, że inne pasy również się poluźniły, toteż bardzo łatwo je z siebie zrzucił. Zadowolony otrzepał się i podeptał paski z satysfakcją. Matthew: Fajnie… tylko co to za pora? Lucy: Pora rozliczeń. *odparła przez megafony* W pomieszczeniu rozbłysły reflektory, rozświetlając wszystko dookoła. Chłopak znajdował się w samym środku betonowej sali, której wysokość oscylowała w okolicach 5-6 pięter. Znajdowali się kilkadziesiąt pięter pod ziemią, więc takie zagospodarowanie „terenu” nie powinno nikogo dziwić. Jak się okazało nie był on tam jedyną osobą. Wokół niego stało osiem postaci, czterech mężczyzn oraz cztery kobiety, ubranych w czarne eleganckie garnitury. Na nosie każde z nich miało czarne okulary a ich głowy ozdabiały czarne kapelusze średniego rozmiaru. W jego kierunku wycelowane mieli karabiny maszynowe, konkretniej modele MR733. Każde z nich patrzyło na niego z kamienny wyrazem twarzy, nie drgając nawet na minimetr. Lucy przez systemy nagłaśniające wypowiedziała ostatnie dla chłopaka słowa. Lucy: збогум Анте. Matthew: Suk- Nie zdążył dokończyć swojego ostatniego słowa, rozpętał się ogromny hałas. Garnitury odpaliły magazynki i zaczęły faszerować chłopaka kulkami z ołowiem. Przez salę rozległ się chwilowy krzyk chłopaka, którego echo poniosło kilka razy przez betonowe ściany. Z każdą kolejną sekundą echo słabło, a dźwięk wystrzelanych w jego kierunku pocisków stawał się coraz bardziej wyrazisty i jednolity. Łuski po pociskach wypadały z karabinów jedna po drugiej, tworząc wspaniały akompaniament dla telepiącego się od strzałów chłopaka. Nagle karabiny ucichły, a ostatnie łuski opadły na ziemię. Ciało Matthewa przez chwilę utrzymywało się na nogach, jednak wystarczyły zaledwie 3 sekundy i opadło bezwładnie na ziemię, tworząc przy tym charakterystyczny dźwięk upadającego truchła. Ósemka oprawców jak gdyby nic odwróciła się o 180 stopni i udała się w kierunku ośmiu wyjść. Matthew został przedziurawiony jak ser szwajcarski, a kałuża krwi pod nim powiększała się z każdą kolejną mijającą sekundą. Na jego ostatnim spojrzeniu malowała się złość, czyżby to było jego prawdziwe oblicze skrywane przed innymi? '' '''Lucy': Muwahahahah! Zaśmiała się złowrogo, to co właśnie się wydarzyło musiało sprawić jej ogromną radość. Śmiech przeniósł się po całym pomieszczeniu, otaczając ciało chłopaka z każdej strony. Transmisja telewizyjna została zakończona. Rozległ się dźwięk otwierającej się bramy, a po chwili wepchnięta do pomieszczenia została reszta drużyny. Lucy: W ramach kary posiedzicie sobie z nim tutaj do godziny 23. Śmiechnęła z Asterin złowrogo z diabolicznymi uśmieszkami, po czym zamknęły bramę zostawiając ich tam samych. Lucy: Dobranoc. Asterin: Kappa. Obie ponownie wybuchnęły złowrogim śmiechem i udały się w kierunku windy. Kategoria:Hope Never Dies - Odcinki